Moondancer Chronicles: Playground or Hellhole?
by Veran Shade
Summary: Tenchi Suzuki embarks to Domino, Japan for further education and life. Accompanied by her yami, she meets the Gang & the ever-so-changing Ryou Bakura. Shira, having lost her pastlife memories, searches for them as Tenchi falls for Ryou.*Beware, Mary Sue
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

Chapter 1  
_  
Tenchi's POV_

A girl gazed up at the starry sky, twinkling down at her. She sighed in content on her seat upon her roof, because she thought this was a _perfect_ way to end her 17th Birthday. The atmosphere had just been right that night, allowing her a view off all kinds of constellations. There was no snow in Canada, unfortunately, because of global warming, so her birthday was unusually green. But that didn't bother her tonight. The stars covered that flaw up.

The cold, evening air danced in the teen's long, dirty-blonde hair, her enjoying the feeling. A golden circlet dangled on a chain around her neck, glinting the star's reflection. She never wore it upon her head in public, for it would seem unusual. So she just kept it close to her heart.  
_  
Were the stars in Egypt this beautiful?_ she asked inwardly. She waited for a response, and it soon came.  
_  
I don't remember._

The girl immediately scolded at herself. What a stupid question. How could she ask if _she_ remembered the stars, when she couldn't even remember her past? _Sorry, Shira._  
_  
It's quite alright._ The response came again. _We all can forget._  
_  
But you must feel so lost._ the girl replied solemnly. _No connection whatsoever to what happened to you, or what your life was like.  
The only things you remember are where you are from and who you hate?_  
_  
Right._ The voice grimaced.  
_  
Who were they?_ she ventured the question. Shira never told her that part. Always tried to avoid the question, or just scold at her, saying to mind her own business. This time, it was different.

There was an exasperated sigh at the back of the girl's mind. _Always come to the same question, don't you, Tenchi? You want to know who I hate? Who I wish were alive right now, so I can kill them again myself?_

Tenchi hesitated, surprised at her response. But eagerly nodded.

Another sigh echoed in her mind. _First, there would be a pharaoh, that once ruled Egypt at my time. 'Pharaoh Atemu. Most noble and humble Prince of all Egypt!'_ she said in a tone of mockery. _Then there would be Priest Seth. I don't know why, but every time I think of him, I feel an unexplained hate and anger bubble up within me. That would probably be because he served and protected the Pharaoh, but I'm not quite sure._ She stopped, as if she were finished. But Tenchi didn't hear any finishing tone in her voice.  
_  
Is that all?_

Shira stayed quiet, but then spoke up again, as if struggling with the words. _Then...then there was...Touzoku'ou._  
_  
Touzoku'ou?_  
_  
Yes._  
_  
What does that mean?_  
_  
Thief King._

Just those two words sent shivers down Tenchi's spine. Those two were totally two different things. But when put together...it gave her a sense of sinisterness.  
_  
Same as Seth, I don't know why,_ Shira continued. Her voice showed an unexpected tint of sorrow, which unnerved Tenchi. Shira was tough, angry, hateful, and stubborn most of the time, which scared her at most times. But to hear Shira like this...the teen just seriously wanted the old Shira back immediately. She continued, _But I feel a burst of mixed feelings for him._

Then both of them remained silent. Tenchi looked up at the sky, thinking over Shira's contributions. Then Shira spoke again.  
_  
...your constellations aren't that great._

Tenchi almost laughed out loud. Randomly, Shira was back to her lean, mean attitude. _Right. Well, we better go inside._  
_  
Fine._ And with that, Shira's presence disappeared from the girl's mind, and into the Millenium Circlet.

Tenchi got the Millennium Circlet from a relative. Her great-grand father, Masaki, to be precise. He was an archeologist, who traveled all around the world, including Egypt. He had found the Circlet there and kept it close to him, but never wore it. Years later, he had died in his bed of old age. With his life's work done, he willingly parted with his treasures. And in his will, the Circlet was given to Tenchi, his most loved and trusted great-grandchild. As soon as possible, on that day the Circlet ran through her fingers in her room, Tenchi perched it on her head.

And that's when Shira was awakened.

It started off badly for her. Continuously, Shira had taken control over her body and rampaged through the city. Tenchi always found herself lying on her bed, with no memory of how she got there. But when she would have gotten downstairs to read the newspaper, or watch the news on T.V, there were always spine-chilling headlines and newsflashes. Insane thefts. Murder. Massacres. Chaos. And all of them near her home.

This devastated Tenchi, causing her such paranoia that she flinched every time a leaf fell in front of her. She were sickened at herself for such cowardice. She wanted it all to stop. For the first time, she _hated_ her grandfather.

But that was before she fell asleep one night. She found herself in twisting stairways and abysses, all of it a certain ancient stone-work. When a door caught her eye, and she opened it, there was an occupant already inside.  
_  
Flashback_

"Who are you?" Tenchi asked in the doorway. She blocked the only exit in the room, so there was no escape for this person. The person had her back to Tenchi, so she couldn't see her face. She wore a navy-blue cloak, and she had jagged, violet hair that reached the middle of her back. Suddenly, she turned around to face her. Tenchi gasped, because two golden eyes locked  
with hers.  
Her skin was darkly-toned, and somehow, Tenchi thought that she had an Egyptian look to her. Upon her head was the same Millennium Circlet that she hated so much at the moment. Her face had very beautiful features, almost like a natural celebrity, save for the hatred that Tenchi could see in her eyes. And yet, Tenchi could tell that that hatred was not for her.

Her eyes looked at Tenchi in puzzlement. "...how did you find me?"

Tenchi was lost for words. Then she gulped. "I-I just...I just got here, I don't know how. And I also don't know where this is. Th-this door was different from the others, so I pick-"

"What do you mean, different?" She cut her off impatiently.

It was Tenchi's turn to look at her in puzzlement. "It's-...why?"

"All of these doors are the same. You couldn't _possibly_ have just _guessed_."

Identical doors? They certainly didn't, Tenchi knew that much. The door she picked seemed different, that was all she registered; it was just how it looked to her, and its atmosphere. She watched the stranger as her expression dropped from her hard frown to a neutral stare. "Unless..." she paused and looked to the side thoughtfully.

"Unless what?" Tenchi asked hesitantly.She looked back at her, and walked slowly forward. Tenchi had no thoughts of running, so all she could do was close her eyes shut, trying to think that this dream would be over soon. Instead, she felt soft hands rest on her shoulders.

Tenchi opened her eyes, and they traveled up to the person's face. She was a full head taller than herself, and it intimidated her. But the woman's gentle expression surprised and relieved her.

"Unless you are not my enemy."

Tenchi just stared at her, and she repeated her first question. "Who are you?"

She took her hands off and stepped a few paces back, which calmed the teen down a bit. " I am the spirit of the Millennium Circlet. Shira."

Tenchi blinked. "That's a pretty name. But I mean is who exactly ARE you? And why are you here, all alone?"

Shira's smile disappeared, but flickered up slightly again, a weak smile that didn't reach her eyes. "For the first one, I'm not quite sure how to answer, because I don't remember anything. Not yet. And second, this is my soul room, where I remain when I do not roam your world."

The adolescent blinked again, this time in confusion. "You're real? You come into my world?"

"But of course," she answered. "...through you."

Tenchi suddenly jumped back and held her fists up, her heart racing with anger. "So _you're_ the one controlling me!" she hissed. "Killing, stealing, and causing chaos! Why do you do it?!"

Shira chuckled darkly, which caught Tenchi off-guard and scared her slightly. "Just because I won't hurt you, doesn't mean you can assume that I'm good."

"So you're evil?"

"...no."

"Neutral?"

"...yes, that sounds about right."

Tenchi didn't know how to respond. So she jumped to another topic. "Where are we, anyway?"

Any sign of sinisterness was banished from Shira, and she answered calmly. "Well, this is our mind."

"OUR mind?" the teen asked in question.

"Well, naturally." She looked at her and smiled. "I am your Yami, and you are my Hikari."

"Yami? Hikari?"

"Yes. Light and Dark. Yin and Yang. Hikari and Yami."

She took a moment to take it all in. "So...we are one?"

"Yep."

"Okay...but do you seriously need to take control of me? I'm getting scared of these things happening, and I don't like the fact that I don't remember anything."

Shira's eyes flickered to the side. "You know, what I do actually...soothes...me. Makes me feel better. I don't know why, but I feel...broken." She brought her eyes back to Tenchi's. "But I like you. I can already see some courage, and other favourable characteristics, in you. If you don't want me taking over you that often, then I won't, it's fine. **But** I wish to take over you once in a while. Only to have some fresh air." She added quickly when she saw Tenchi's look.

"Alright then!" the girl said cheerfully, and dropped her hands back at her sides.

"And there's one more thing before you wake up," Shira continued. "I've respected your privacy all this time, staying out of your thoughts. But going into your mind would be the only way I would be able to talk to you normally. Do you give me permission to venture there?"

Tenchi thought for a moment. "Why do you need my permission? You said you weren't good."

"Nor am I evil. I am...honorable, in a way."

"Okay," she said at last. "I give you passage."

Shira smiled, and that was the last thing Tenchi remembered before waking up, the rays of the morning sun spilling into her room.  
_  
End of Flashback_

Since then, Shira talked to her regularly. It soon came normally to her and she got used to it, finally believing that what happened in that dream was actually real. There were times when she took over her body, and Tenchi got tired of asking her what she was doing everytime she got her consciousness back. Shira was kind of like an annoying, stubborn older sister, but the girl grew quite fond of her all the same.

Tenchi sighed again in the evening air, and started getting down toward the ground. She slide down the wall casually, as if she did this everyday. She went around to the front door, opened it, and slipped inside, into the warmer atmosphere. Everything was great. Everything was normal.

Until the next morning at breakfast.

_End of Chapter_

Vixen: TEEHEE!

Shira: O.o Have you finally lost your mind?

Vixen: What? No! I'm just happy!

Shira: But you already wrote this story a long time ago! It's nothing knew -.-U

Vixen: Yeah, but since Quizilla betrayed me and changed, I can't continue Bliss of Destruction -sequal to this series- and finish! Do you know how old my computer is?! It can't take the trauma of the new change!! T.T

Shira: Bah, overly dramatic -.- Who cares if the screen freezes and often doesn't respond on it?

Vixen: You'd understand my pain if you were in my position!! T.T sniff

Shira: Gah... well, since my blubbering hikari's in no condition to do this-

Vixen: OH QUIZILLA! WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME?!

Shira: -I'll do it. This is, I think, Vixen's second fanfic of a Ryou and Bakura love story mashed into one, and will reveal much more as we continue on our course to the last recent part of Bliss of Destruction. On the way, she will also be transfering her other stories onto here, which include one of Sesshoumaru, one of Edward Elric, and other stuff. Vixen has a soft spot for albinoes... sparing the alchemist from the group.

Vixen: I have about 200 creations to transfer and edit ;.;

Shira: There, there -pet's Vixen's head- You'll live.

Vixen: Oh! And I own Shira's ass! Shira is copyrighted by me!

Shira: Ra, weren't you moping just a second ago?

Vixen: Yes... But now I'm excited to write my stories again! -dances-

Shira: -rolls eyes- Well, hope you liked the first chapter. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

Chapter 2

_Tenchi's POV_Tenchi nearly choked on her cereal, and stared up at her parents sitting across from her. "I'm going to what?!"

Her dad chuckled at your reaction. "Well, since we raised enough money, you're doing so well in school, _and_ you're seventeen of age now-"

"You're kicking me out?!" She dropped your spoon, which caused droplets of milk to fly everywhere. Her mouth gaped open, and she felt a tint of betrayal inside. "W-Why?!"

"Kicking you out is such a blunt conclusion," he laughed lightly, earning a glare from his daughter. He reached across the table and ruffled her head.

"We believe you are old enough to soar through life on your own," her mother put in softly. "Look how big you've grown! Taller than me now, I see."

That bit a humor did not affect Tenchi at the moment. "Am I such a nuisance, that you're kicking your own daughter out of your home?"

"No, no, not at all!" her dad said quickly.  
_  
Sounds like it to me,_ Shira snickered. Tenchi growled back at her inwardly, and turned her attention back to her parents.  
"Then what are you doing?"

"Well, we thought you were old enough to start life on your own. Don't worry, we have decided to give you all the money that you'll ever need." her mother smiled.

"**And,** what's even better, is that you can travel to wherever place you'd like to get your education, and live a life you'd wish to live." her father finished.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief. They both nodded. "Wow! Thanks, Mum and Dad!" Tenchi stood up and ran at them, bringing them into a strong embrace. They let out a grunt of discomfort, for their breath was thinning, so she let go. "This is, so far, the most giving thing I've even heard of, that would come from anyone's parents. You're the _best!_ When do I have to leave?"

"Well, there was a storm that caused some serious damage at the airport, so you'll have to wait a couple of days. Where would you want to go, anyway?"

Tenchi immediately stopped to think for a moment. There were a lot of places she wanted to go. But most of all she wanted to go to Egypt and Japan. But...how would Shira react if Tenchi went to Egypt...? Would she be happy? Sometimes she often thought of Egypt with distaste, as if she **did **remember what happened there, in her past life. But she didn't. But Tenchi didn't want to take the risk.

"I've always wanted to go to Japan..."

"Japan?!" her parents exclaimed with surprise.

"But that's so far away!" her mother fussed. "So far away from my little baby-!"

"Hey, I thought I was grown up," she said, your lips curling into a smile.

Her mother then smiled herself, but sorrow showed in her eyes. "Is that where you want to go, sweetie?"

"Yes, Mum."

"That's my girl!" Her dad brought his arm all around her neck and ruffled her head again, rough enough to be a noogie. "On to other worlds, to other adventures! Just like my grandfather, right?"

"Right!" Tenchi grinned, squirming out of his tight grip.

"Well, you want to go upstairs and pack? There no telling _when_ the planes will be airborne again."

"Okay!" And with that, with such excitement, she ran up the stairs, three at a time, with a big smile on her face. She entered her room and shut the door, sprinting to her closet, dragging out a huge suitcase she used for vacations. She immediately started packing everything; clothing, jewelry, everything. She left some things as they were, for her parents to remember her by, if they were ever sad of missing her. When she were done, her suitcase, plus one other and a bag, were bloated with her belongings.  
_  
Already done, I see._ Shira replied suddenly, and for some reason, her voice seemed louder, and out of Tenchi's mind. She turned around quickly, and saw a faint reflection of herself, sitting on her bed. She had her back against the wall, and her hands casually behind her head, with a bored expression on her face.

"Whoa!" Tenchi called out in surprise, but then immediately covered her mouth. She took her hand away and whispered, "What the hell, Shira? Why do you look like me?"

Shira shrugged, then Tenchi got to observe her more closely. Her hair was jagged, now as the teen could see, and her green eyes were darker than her hikari's emerald ones, with red surrounding the pupils. She started to speak again.  
_  
This is how I look when I take control over you,_ she said, and her lips moved, but no natural sound came out. Her voice echoed in the adolescent's head. _**And**__ you're the only one who can see me. I'm in my ghost form, if you will._

"I see," Tenchi nodded, and walked over to sit beside her on the bed. She felt exhausted anyway, from packing, so the bed seemed somewhat of a relief.

After a few minutes, Shira spoke again. _...your first choice was Egypt, huh?_

Tenchi turned to look at her, and found that her yami was looking at her. "How-?"  
_  
Your mind is open to me, remember?_ She tapped her head. _I know all your thoughts._

"Yeah, Egypt was my first choice."  
_  
Hm,_ Shira made an understanding sound in her throat. _Okay then. I'm gonna miss your folks, I gotta admit._

"Why?"  
_  
'Cause your old man ain't too bad at cooking,_ Shira smirked at her. _And your mum's pretty funny. I like her humor._

Tenchi chuckled. "Thanks."  
_  
Onward to Japan, huh?_ She changed the subject after a few moments.

"Yep."  
_  
Sounds exciting. Any idea which city?_

"Well, there's Domino. I've seen pictures. The parks, buildings, they're all beautiful. And I read that the school there is very rewarding."  
_  
Good for you. Very nerdy of you to research._

"Hey!" Tenchi threw a playful punch at her yami, but it only went through, causing the teen to laugh. Shira chuckled as well.  
_  
Well, see ya later, shrimp._ Then she shimmered, and disappeared.  
_**  
5 Days Later**_  
_  
Shira's POV_

Shira watched through Tenchi's eyes as she said her goodbyes to her parents. She also witnessed her goodbyes to her highschool friends, which were filled with never-ending tears. _How stupid,_ she thought to herself at that time, and went to her soul room. Although Tenchi could read and hear Shira thoughts, she could not enter the spirit's mind. Sure, the twisting stairways and abysses she visited was **technically** Shira's mind - showing how truly lost she was -, but Tenchi did not know Shira's exact thoughts. Most of the time in this period of time, Shira stayed in her soul room, cautiously waiting until it was safe to be out without being bombarded with tearful farewells. But today she stayed.

Shira floated close behind Tenchi's eyes, giving her a view of everything she sees. Tenchi was already at the airport, ready to board. From her perch, Shira watched as Tenchi said goodbye to them. To her parents. Unstoppable tears fell down from her mother's eyes, showing how much care and sorrow she had for her child. You could also see the sorrow in Tenchi's father's eyes, but he tried to cover it up with a weak smile. As far as Shira could tell, she _knew_ that they would miss her terribly. But they couldn't keep her forever; she was a grown bird, with the need to fly in the real world. Contribute her talents and such.

Shira looked at Tenchi's parents one last time, and turned away. Suddenly, she felt something against her cheek, and she quickly went to wipe it off. When she moved her hand away, she discovered her fingers glistening. _Tears?_ She asked yourself, as if her heart would answer her. _Why am I crying?_ A stray thought came across her mind._...what were _MY_ parents like? Did they care for me?_

She immediately felt a shimmer of sorrow dance in Tenchi's conciousness at that moment. She looked back to see her already climbing the steps to the airplane. She turned one last time to look at her parents, holding each other tight and waving, tears shining in their eyes, but smiles helping them overcome it. Tenchi waved back, and soon a flight attendant closed the door, and ushered her down the narrow walkway to her seat.

When Tenchi _did_ reach her seat, she immediately got comfortable to catch some sleep, so she would be awake when you've landed. When her eyelids finally drooped a few minutes after takeoff, Shira floated, invisible to others, beside her.

She sat down in the empty seat and crossed her arms. She sighed. _Don't worry, Tenchi; I'll protect you. For your parent's sake..._

And mine.

_End of Chapter_Vixen: AH!

Shira: What is it now?!

Vixen: Bleach is playing right now and I'm missing it as I type! T.T

Shira: But... but the tv is just a few metres behind you!

Vixen: Oh yeah! But I'll still keep it short and sweet! XD

Shira: -.-

Vixen: Hope you liked it, and R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

Chapter 3

_One Week Later_

Tenchi's POV

Tenchi was getting used to Domino, Japan during the time she had been there. All the new surroundings buzzed through her head. She felt such excitement being here; new world, new adventures, like her father said.  
She kept in touch with them, her mum and dad. At least one call every five days. She would sit on the comfy couch in the apartment she managed to get before it was taken by anybody else.

"Hey, mum."

"Sweety? Oh Lord, how are you?" Her mother's voice would always go through the headpiece, all the way from Canada to you.

"Do you have to say that every time?" Tenchi chuckled.

"Of course I do! I'm a mother! Nagging, as always!"

She laughed. "Is dad there too?"

"Right here, reading the newspaper. Come on, Jay, say something," She heard the phone muffle in the sense of movement, and then her dad's cheery voice came through. "Hello! How's my little girl?"

"Hey, I may be short, but not little!" she retorted playfully.

Her father laughed. "So anything new?"

"Well, tomorrow I'm going to Domino High for the first time," she recalled the phone call she got yesterday. "They said that someone will come here to deliver my uniform and timetable personally. Something about untrusted mail... dunno."

"Sounds great! Hope you fit in perfectly."

A wave of homesickness enveloped Tenchi. "I miss you guys."

"And we miss you too," her mother said, which made her think that her parents were wrestling for the phone. A smile danced across her face.

"Well, I've got to go. Can't have that many long-distance calls here. Bye Mum, Dad."

"Bye, sweetheart. Love you!" Her parents said in unison.

"Bye. Love you too." And she hung up.  
_**person**__, coming to deliver...whatever?_ Shira asked, causing Tenchi to snap back into reality.

When is this...

She shook her head. _Dunno. They never said. They only said that they'd be coming today._  
_  
Right then._

Tenchi was about to put the phone back in its place, but then a smile appeared on her face again, and she started dialing a long line of numbers. She waited a few minutes as the phone rang.  
_  
Who are you calling __**now**_? Shira complained.  
_  
Tadao._  
_  
Ohhh, Tad._ Shira's attitude changed to a cheerful reminder._ Karate Sensei? Great fellow._

Tenchi smiled, and the phone was finally picked up. There were short yells in training occurring in the background.

"Hhhhhhhhheeeeeeeelllllllllloooooo! Shaw Hotaru Dojo! Sensei Tad speaking! How may I help you?"

His enthusiasm caused Tenchi such joy. "Hiya, Tad."

A gasp of surprise traveled through the phone into her ear. "Tenchi! Well I'll be! How's it goin', dudet?"

Everything suddenly quieted down in the background, and little voices put in all at once, "Sempi Tenchi?!" "YAY!" "HI TENCHI!" "CAN YOU HEAR US?" "Come on, Sensei! Let us talk!"

"Alright, alright! A whole army of karate midgets against me!"

"HEY!!"

Tenchi laughed out loud.

"How's Japan, Tenchi?" A little female voice asked. She recognized it as Emily, a 7-year-old yellow belt. She were quite fond of her. The kid was just so _kawaii!_

"Beautiful." she answered her.

And they showered Tenchi with all sorts of questions. Until finally, Tad called out, "Alright, now give one kiai for our sempi!"  
Suddenly there was a roar of yells so loud she pulled the phone away from her ear. She smiled heart-fully at the cheerfulness and happiness behind their fierce shouts they use in fights. It brought back so many memories.

Then Tad gave orders to his students, telling them what to do. They were doing katas at that time; a large combination a techniques used, as if fighting real enemies, which helps strengthen the mind and body. When they were all dismissed, Tad started talking to Tenchi again, individually.

"So, how's life?"

Tenchi grinned, although she knew he couldn't see it. "All is well. Really great."

"We all miss you, you know. Always disappointed not to see your shining face while standing straight on your line."

"Oh, now you're making me feel bad!" she laughed. "I miss you all too." She then locked her eyes on a photo she put on a shelf; there was a picture and her mum, dad, and herself, all together in a happy family, and beside that, was a _huge_ picture at the Dojo. They took it just before she left. She had this big grin on her face, Tad stood beside her - with his black messy hair -, and the rest of the picture was a blend of colour, because of all the variety of belts. Tad's and Tenchi's black belts were the only dark ones there, save the green, blue and brown belts.

"Well, you should! You're the first black belt I've ever had for a student, and then you run off to Japan!" he laughed. "Just kidding. Hope you're doing well there."

"I am."

"Are you practising there? I know you have no one to spar with, but what of the katas?"

"I was just planning to do some today. Maybe right after this talk. But I'm expecting someone to come here and deliver some stuff."

"Sounds cool. Well, I better get off. The kids need me. Have fun, and call any time, sempi!"

"You know I will! See ya, sensei!" and then they both hung up.  
_  
Alright, so you're training now?_ Shira asked.  
_  
Yep. I don't think that person will come so early. It's only 2._  
_  
Okay. Mind if I watch?_ She appeared beside Tenchi, like a reflection. She asked, but she did it anyway. She reminded Tenchi of a sister more and more.  
_  
Sure, okay. I'm already dressed comfortably, so I'll just train like this._ Tenchi looked down at her clothing. They were flexible; just some track pants and a grey t-shirt.  
_  
Alright._ Shira then went over to the couch and sat down. Her hikari didn't understand why she didn't just _fall_ right through it, and the teen giggled to herself.  
_  
I heard that,_ Shira crossed her arms and grinned, referring to the giggle AND the thought.

Tenchi grinned back and closed her eyes. She chose a kata she wanted to train on; Bassai-Dai. A Japanese kata. She always liked it because it was kind of a solution to stress. Like meditation. She then started it.

Her moves were graceful, and her steps and techniques were sharp. She breathed deeply in each one, as Tad taught her. When she finished, she went back to the place where she started and did it again. Then when she finished that, she went on to other katas to work on.

Just in the middle of her training, the intercom near the door buzzed. "Miss Suzuki?" the lady of the apartment asked in boredom. She wasn't one for energy.

"Yes?" Tenchi called after she went over to it and pressed the response button.

"Alright, you're here. I'll connect you to the front door." She heard a click, and sounds of the street below became louder.

"H-hello?" She said, waiting for a reply. She suddenly became nervous and shy.

An equally nervous and soft voice traveled through. It was male, and it sounded charming. "M-miss S-Suzuki? Um...I'm a student from Domino High. I got your...things for you."  
_  
Wow, what a nervous wreck,_ Shira commented, and chuckled. Tenchi didn't know if she was talking about her or the student at the door.

"Okay, I didn't know you'd come so early. So...um...you want me to come down...?"

"Oh no, please don't bother yourself. I wouldn't want to be a burden," the student said. Such a gentleman! "I'll come up, and deliver it to you. Unless...you'd rather I didn't? It's your choice." he added hesitantly.

For some reason, Tenchi liked talking to this person, and she hadn't even met him, face-to-face! "No, it's alright! Thank you for the offer. You're very thoughtful."

"T-thank you." she guessed that he was blushing right then. "Room 27?"

"Yep. Just come on up." and she pressed another button, which opened the front door for him. Tenchi looked at herself. _Shit! Look at me! Dressed like a bum covered in sweat! And I have no time!_

Shira laughed. _Well, you're dressed fine. Just...put on some perfume, or something._ She waved her hand in front of her face. _You stink._

Tenchi looked at her in annoyance. _Thanks for the support._  
_  
Your welcome!_ she chimed.

Tenchi rolled your eyes, and quickly sprinted to the bathroom, looking at her features. She ran her fingers through her hair, fixing it a bit. Then she took a random bottle of perfume into her hand. She sprayed it first on her wrist, and took a whiff. _Very strong,_ she told herself, when she nearly gagged for taking so much of the aroma in. So she only sprayed it twice on herself, and inspected herself in the mirror. She took a towel and wiped off the most sweat she could, and then, the doorbell rang. She panicked, and nearly tripped while running to the door. Tenchi stole a glance at Shira, and saw her eyebrows raised, disappearing under her own bangs. She looked amused.

Tenchi stopped in front of the door, and, one last time, straightened herself and her clothing. Then, she unlocked the locks, and opened the door.

_End of Chapter_

Vixen: Man, my eyes hurt... .

Shira: Jeez, only three chapters in... slower than you anticipated, isn't it?

Vixen: Just a little... changing 'you, you're, etc.' to 'she, her, 'insert name' etc' is tiring on the eyes.

Shira: Plus it's 12:20 at night.

Vixen: Hey, I've been watching Bleach with my bro, okay? Oh, which reminds me... you have a twin sister!

Shira: Do I? O.o

Vixen: Yeah; Yoruichi! Purple hair, yellow eyes, tan skin, looks kinda like a cat... we've found a family member of yours!

Shira: SO YOU'RE CALLING ME A CAT?!

Vixen: Um... somewhat. I created you, after all.

Shira: Did you base me off of this Yo-ru-itchy?

Vixen:_ Yoruichi_ happens to be my favourite female Bleach character, and I only found out about her a few months ago. And when were you born?

Shira: 5,027 years ago-

Vixen: NO! About three, four years ago.

Shira: Feh, in your mind, of course.

Vixen: She kinda reminds me of you, teehee. But yeah, you are composed differently -you're Egyptian, your hairstyle and shade of violet is different, your eyes are brighter and sharper, and you're of a different anime style...- , so I won't confuse the two of you.

Shira: If you ever did, I'd kill you. To be confused with a _cat-!_

Vixen: Hush! Yoruichi's cool!... how the heck did we get off topic?

Shira: You started it, not me -.-

Vixen: GAH! Hope you liked it, and R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

Chapter 4

_Tenchi's POV_

When she had opened the door, Tenchi froze on the spot. A handsome boy of about the same age as her stood up straight in the hallway, in blue clothing that she assumed was the male uniform for Domino High. He had a large package covered in a plastic bag folded in his right arm. Tenchi gasped, because his hair color amazed her; it was a blinding white, which she thought was wicked! Just at the second she opened the door, he had turned toward her and slightly blushed. His chocolate, brown eyes were gawking at her, as she were sure that her green ones were too, at him. Neither of them spoke.  
_  
Earth to Tenchi! Yoohoo!_ Shira called from her seat on the couch. She was struggling not to laugh, Tenchi could tell. This snapped her back to reality. She managed a soft and shy smile.

"Hi."

The boy blushed even more. He smiled nervously, and his teeth were a dazzling white. "H-hey."

Her mind was blank. "So...are those my... things?" she nodded to the package.

He looked down quickly at the package, then looked back up at her. She caught his British accent immediately. "Uh, yes! Yes it is."

Silence followed. _How awkward!_ She screamed at herself. _Do something!_  
_  
You talking to me?_ Shira offered. _I can take over you if you want._

Mentally, Tenchi was shaking her head eagerly. _No thank you._ She heard Shira chuckle.

He then jerked his head as if he remembered something. "Oh! Um...the principle...he asked me to help you understand the rules and timestables...but I don't want to cause any unnecessary complications. Maybe I should just leave-"

"No, no! Not at all! Please, I'd be delighted to invite you in." Tenchi self-consciously stepped back to give him some room to get in.

The boy blinked in surprise, then smiled gratefully. "T-thank you."

She closed the door after him and lead him to the couch that Shira was sitting on. It was basically the only furniture she had that was comfy, and she wanted him comfortable. Shira had her eyes locked on the boy the whole time, never breaking contact. As Tenchi thought, the boy couldn't see the spirit, and almost sat through her if she hadn't had moved a bit to the side. The boy sat straight up and patiently, and put the package to the side.

"Um...would you like anything?" Tenchi asked, standing close to the door that lead to the kitchen. "A drink? Perhaps some coffee?"

The boy looked softly at her. "It's alright, I-"

"I have cream puffs too, if you like?"

His eyes nearly popped out, delighted. "Yes, please!"  
Then they shrunk again as he realized what he just said, and he turned beet red.

She giggled, and turned toward the kitchen.  
_  
Shira's POV_

Shira sat beside that boy the _whole_ time he was talking to Tenchi about her possessions and the classes she had. He also showed her a map of the school, which the yami memorized, just in case she took over during school hours. When Tenchi had brought the cream puffs in, her mouth slightly watered, but she knew she couldn't eat, being transparent and unable to take hold of anything. And she didn't want to take Tenchi over, cause the teen really needed this information.And she _really_ liked talking to this boy.

The boy, on the other hand, was almost swallowing the cream puffs whole every second. Despite his shy nature, he couldn't resist such a pastry. And the spirit could sense his self-confidence, too; he didn't stutter anymore as he spoke to Tenchi, and he smiled and looked at her more often, which made Shira feel that Tenchi would fit in just fine, with him around. She liked him. He was a good teen. He'd be a great friend for Tenchi, Shira thought.

But his appearance unnerved her, especially his albino hair colour. Shira felt herself tremble from time to time, not from fear, or anything. Just a bit of a mental realization. Tenchi always felt her yami's tremors, and finally asked in her mind, _What's wrong, Shira?_

She said nothing for a moment, then spoke. _Touzoku'ou. He had the same hair as this boy._

Tenchi frowned, but the boy wasn't able to see it, because he was rummaging through the package, to something at the bottom.

"Ah! Here it is." He then pulled out, what Shira assumed, was Tenchi's uniform.

Tenchi broke eye-contact with her and looked at the uniform. A look of utter disbelief covered every inch of her face. "PINK?!" she exclaimed in horror. "Ow! My eyes!" She then covered her eyes and pretended to writh in agony. The boy bursted out in laughter.

"So, you don't like pink?"

"_Hate_ it." Tenchi replied after laughing herself. She took it into her hands, inspecting the pick blouse and jacket, and the navy-blue quilt. "I like the quilt, though."

"I'm sure you'll look very beautiful in it," he said.

Shira couldn't believe her ears. Tenchi flushed. The boy, once again, realized what he had said. He flushed as well, and he started speaking quickly.

"Not that I think you're not pretty now or anything...-I mean, you see...-what I mean is-...oh bugger." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Shira laughed her head off, her laughter heard only by her hikari. Tenchi side glanced at her, and it was fierce. _Shaddup._ The spirit finally had a last laugh, and sat intently, watching what the boy would do next.

Tenchi looked back at him, and giggled. "It's okay. You shouldn't be the one embarrassed. I mean, you've lived here more than I have."

The boy looked at her and smiled. "I can't help it, Miss Suzuki."

"Please, call me Tenchi."

The boy smiled again. "Beautiful name. Alright. 'I can't help it',_Tenchi_." He finished with a tone of correction.

Tenchi giggled, but then let out such a _huge_ gasp. "Oh my God! I didn't even ask your name! I'm such a baka," she laughed, and she got an anime sweatdrop.

The boy chuckled. "There's no harm done," he extended his hand, as if greeting her for the first time. "It's Ryou," he smiled. "Ryou Bakura."

Shira's eyes automatically snapped open wide, and her pupils shrunk. Her head throbbed suddenly with a unthinkable pain, and so her hand shot up to clutch it. She let out a shout of pain. Without thinking, Tenchi looked straight at her, turning her whole head. A look of panic danced behind her eyes. _Shira! What's wrong? What's happening?_

Looking at Shira was her mistake. Ryou turned to search where Tenchi was looking, and he turned in the spirit's direction. He looked straight through her, but that was enough to awaken lost memories. Memories of _him._ His devilish smirk; his wild, white hair; his cold, violet eyes.

Tenchi was now starting to experience the pain. Shira was taking most of it, so the adolescent just rubbed her forehead, softly groaning.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked her, concern evident in his eyes.

Tenchi smiled weakly. "Oh, it's just a headache. I'm fine."

Ryou did not look convinced, but he nodded anyway. Suddenly, Shira's pain stopped, and she dropped her hand, wheezing. Tenchi's hand dropped too, and everything was okay.

Then a shock of panic carved Ryou's face. "I have to go!"

Tenchi looked alarmed. "What? Why?"

"I can't stay. I have to...finish something off for something," he stood up quickly and practically _sprinted_ to the door. Tenchi stood up, and sprinted after him. Before he reached the handle, she reached for his sleeve. He turned back to look at her, and the yami could've sworn she saw him resisting temptation of ripping it out of her hikari's grip.

Tenchi paused, then smiled. "I just wanted to thank you again. Will I see you tomorrow?"

Ryou froze, but then smiled weakly and nodded. "Of course. ...goodbye."

Tenchi let go of his sleeve, and Ryou ran through the door, closing the door loudly.  
_  
Whoa, what the hell's with him?_ Shira asked, walking up to Tenchi's side. _That was kind of suspicious._

Tenchi nodded. She then turned to her. _But what was that all about just now? Are you okay?_

Shira saw the concern on the teen's face, and she was grateful, but she didn't want to tell her anything right now. _I'm fine. Really. It just started hurting, that's all._

Tenchi gave the same unconvinced look Ryou gave before, but nodded anyway. Shira disappeared, and returned to the soul room in her and Tenchi's mind. She closed its door, and sat on the floor. She let out a sigh.

Shira remembered a part of her past in that painful experience, at least.

But it was a part that she didn't want to remember, but to forget.

_End of Chapter_

Vixen: Ta-da! Chapter 4!

Shira: As if it were any trouble...

Vixen: It was! T.T Plus, I have a nosy bro... keep's asking what I'm doing. It's time-consuming to chase him away.

Shira: Either tell him the truth or spazz out, then!

Vixen: If I spazz, he'll just spazz back and become more suspicious, and if I tell him the truth, he'll make fun of me until I die. He even made fun of me when he saw a picture of you, saying it was a ripoff of Bakura!

Shira: Not a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh!, is he?

Vixen: Nah, he only saw the outside of it; cardgames. He didn't really pay attention to the seriousness of the plot, and he didn't even see them go to the Millennium World. He won't listen if I tell him, anyway -.-

Shira: OFF TOPIC AGAIN!

Vixen: Damnit! Hope you liked the chappie, and R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

Chapter 5

Ryou ran down the stairs of Tenchi's apartment so quickly he almost collided with an elderly couple and a maid. He finally burst out into the street, several people busy walking down the sidewalks. He was pushed and shoved along, but he didn't care; he had to be as far away as possible.

From Tenchi.

Ryou finally broke free and dashed into an alleyway. He kept running, away from people, away from her apartment; away from anything. The sun dimmed, every corner escaping from its rays. There were soon homeless people sitting on the ground, sleeping, even though it was about 4 o'clock in the afternoon by now. Ryou kept running, and soon even _they_ started disappearing.

Finally, he stopped. He was left in his solitude. But not truly.

A dark chuckle sounded in the back of his head. _You think you can protect her from me?_

Ryou froze, his breathing stopped. _Stay away from her._  
_  
Awww, have you already grown feelings for her?_ The voice taunted. _Mere friendship, or something more?_  
_  
Leave her alone, Bakura._

Bakura's psychotic laughter echoed in Ryou's mind. _I thought so._ Then his voice grew cold. _I admit, I am rather annoyed with you for not permitting me to possess you in that apartment._  
_  
I __**never **__wish you to take control of me __**at all**_.  
_  
Is it just me, or are you fighting back?_  
_  
It's not just you._ Ryou's reply came.

There was a pause.

_...oh, really?_ Bakura finally asked. _Well, can you__** stop me**__ from taking over __**right now?**_

Ryou doubled over in pain. He reached with both hands toward his head, clutching it tightly. His head throbbed painfully, as if his mind was being wretched apart.

Bakura was trying to take over.

Ryou tried to fight back. Fight against the force that was threatening to rip his consciousness apart. He tripped to the side and collided with the wall, the only way to steady himself. He leaned against it and bent down to sustain the pain. But it was not enough. Everything grew dark.

Ryou was sent to the Shadow Realm...for now.  
_  
Bakura's POV_

I chuckled to myself as I stood alone in the alleyway. Foolish Ryou. He thought that he could fight against _me!_ I laughed even louder, my voice bouncing off the walls. I assumed that whoever heard it in the area would feel the chill travel down their spine. _It's great to be feared._ I thought.

I looked down to my chest. As usual, my Millenium Ring dangled, and it gave off an eerie aura. Just the way I liked it. I smirked, and stuffed my fists into my pockets. I started out of the alleyway and into the streets cooly, and as I passed by a window, I stopped to take a look at myself.

I was Ryou's doppleganger, if you will. I looked exactly like him, except for a few minor changes. My hair was, of course, more wicked. Two parts of my hair flared up like wings, which showed exactly how how I thought of myself; a demon. And I mean that in a good way, too. I smirked at myself. My eyes were smaller than that of Ryou's, who had most of the innocence in them. Mine were colder, that's all I can say. I only stopped briefly, then went off again, heading to where ever would spark up my interest.

On my walk, I was lost in my thoughts. But I did notice how people around me were shrinking away to keep their distance away from me. I smirked demonically. They all feared me. And if anyone DID try to oppose me...well, they would just end up meeting their fate in 'unexpected accidents.'

The only person that would always be a burden to me was Yugi Motou. Him and the Pharoah that he provides a body with. I growled everytime he crossed my thoughts. Him and his band of cheerleaders he calls 'friends'. Joey Wheeler. Tea Gardener. Tristen Taylor. Duke Devlon. Mai Valentine. And any other people in the involvement of foiling my plans. Even Seto Kaiba. Such annoying pests. I would deal with them later, when something else comes to mind as one of my, 'ingenious ideas'.

Another thought danced across my mind. I admit, I am rather surprised by Ryou's behaviour. For me, it was so _easy_ to take control over his body all these years. He always fell into submission; the weak, pitiful thing. But today was different. But what could cause such a dramatic change in virtue?

Maybe it was that girl. Tenchi, was her name, wasn't it? Yes, Tenchi. He wanted to protect her from me. _As if,_ I grinned to myself. _Nothing can stop me._ But seriously, I thought something happened that was rather suspicious in that apartment. As I walked, I recalled those events.  
_  
Earlier that Day_

I was sitting patiently in my ghosly form. Tenchi's apartment was rather comfortable, but I wasn't impressed. I sat in one of the available armchairs; not that she could see me, anyway.

She and Ryou were sitting on the couch, Ryou explaining everything she needed to know of Domino High. I was quite bored, really. The only thing that ever caught my eye were the pictures on the wall, consisting of her parents and what I supposed was her karate class, and the seat empty on the couch.

Every once in a while, I saw something shimmer in that spot. As if a mirage, except it couldn't be a trick of the light. I thought my eyes were failing me.  
_  
Do you see that?_ I asked Ryou. I'm not really the one who cares for other's oppinions, but I had to know if he sees it too. Justifies my sanity, y'know?  
_  
What?_ Ryou asked back, hardly stopping his talk with Tenchi.  
_  
That. In the seat beside you._

Ryou flicked his gaze beside him quickly, then back at Tenchi. _I don't see anything._

I grunted, then folded my arms. But I kept seeing something there. I squinted, trying to focus my vision. But there was nothing.

"Ah! Here it is," Ryou said after rummaging through that bag he had brought. He pulled out the pink outfit that was the female uniform for Domino High. I saw disbelief cover every inch of Tenchi's face.

"PINK?!" She exclaimed in horror. She then reached for her eyes and acted like she was writhing in agony. "Ow! My eyes!"

Ryou burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes. "So, you don't like pink?" he asked.

"_Hate_ it," she replied after laughing herself. She took the uniform into her hands, inspecting the pink blouse and jacket, and the navy-blue skorts-quilt. "I like the quilt, though."

"I'm sure you'll look very beautiful in it," Ryou said.

He said it before I could even predict it coming. I stared at him, with my brow raised. Tenchi flushed. Ryou _finally_ realized what he had said, turned beet red and starting babbling.

"Not that I think you're not pretty right now or anything...-I mean, you see...-what I mean it-...oh bugger." He reach up and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

I laughed harshly at him. _Smooth move, moron._

Tenchi looked at him and giggled. "It's okay. You shouldn't be the one embarressed. I mean, you've lived here more than I have."

Ryou looked at her and smiled. "I can't help it, Miss Suzuki."

"Please, call me Tenchi."

Ryou smiled again. "Beautiful name. Alright. 'I can't help it', _Tenchi_," he said in a tone of correction.

Tenchi giggled, then let out an enormous gasp. For a second I thought in glee that something _terribly_ wrong had happened. But I was sorely disappointed. "Oh my God! I didn't even ask your name! I'm such a baka," she laughed, and she got an anime sweatdrop.

Ryou chuckled. "There's no harm done," he extended his hand, as if greeting her for the first time. "It's Ryou," he smiled. "Ryou Bakura."  
After a moment, Tenchi looked off to the side. And, ironically, she was looking straight at that spot where I was watching from time to time. I saw panic dance behind her eyes. Then, I _knew_, something was there.  
Ryou then looked at the spot where Tenchi was looking at in confusion. For a split second, I saw a clearer image flicker across existance.

It was Tenchi, I thought in disbelief.  
_  
Do you see that now?_ I asked.

Ryou strained his eyes. _What the heck are you talking about? There's nothing there._

I growled. _Seems to me that this girl is looking STRAIGHT AT IT!_

I now noticed that the 'reflection' of Tenchi was not exactly reflective. Her hair was more jagged and she looked more mature. From how I could see into her shrunken pupils, I could see a tint of crimson. She clutched at her head with such firm strength that I knew she was in pain. And now I noticed, Tenchi reached for her head too, rubbing her forehead and groaning softly.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked. I could see the concern in his eyes, and it disgusted me.

Tenchi smiled weakly. "Oh, it's just a headache. I'm fine."

Ryou looked unconvinced, but nodded. I saw the other shimmering Tenchi's hand drop, and she hunched down, wheezing. She finally disappeared again, out of sight. The real Tenchi's hand dropped too.  
_  
Well then, that was amusing,_ I mused. _I'll just have a quick word with this girl..._

Ryou's eyes widened in panic. _No you WON'T!_ He screamed in his head, which caused me to flinch in surprise. What the hell? Did he just ARGUE with me? Did he just DISAGREE?!

"I have to go!"

Tenchi looked alarmed. "What? Why?"

"I can't stay. I have to...finish something off for something," Ryou jumped up and practically _sprinted_ toward the door. All the while, I disappeared from the armchair and was trying to take over him. Something kept pushing me out, and I grew so irritated. What was keeping me out?!  
Ryou stopped and turned around to see Tenchi clutching at his sleeve. I felt him resisting the temptation of ripping it out of her grip, just as he was resisting my control.

The girl paused, then smiled. "I just wanted to thank you again. Will I see you tomorrow?"  
Ryou froze, then smiled weakly and nodded. Of course...goodbye."  
Tenchi let go of his sleeve, and Ryou ran through the door, closing it loudly behind him.  
_  
Back to Reality_

So only was it a few minutes ago that I could possess Ryou. But why not in that apartment? Was his determination to protect that girl from me strong enough to keep me out? I snorted. Yea, right. Maybe something was distracting me.

Was it that...girl who appeared? The one that kept escaping from my sight? And was Tenchi aware of her presence?  
_  
Shit. I'm asking myself questions I can't answer._

I finally came beside a bank. I stopped, and looked through the windows. Lots of people were within, working or dealing with their currency. I smirked. _I'll think of this later. I've got fresh prey right here._ I _was_ planning to go back to that apartment and..._negotiate_...with Tenchi, but I'd see her in school anyway. It's her first day tomorrow, wasn't it? That's when I'd confront her.

I entered the bank, fingering the Millennium Ring with a demonic smirk on my face.

_End of Chapter_

Bakura: BOOM, BABY!

Vixen: O.O

Bakura: I've finally appeared in this Ra-forsaken story! XD

Shira: Conceited tombrobber...

Bakura: EMOtional psychopath!

Shira: Obsessive kleptomaniac!

Vixen: Haha, you guys are perfect for each other X3

Shira & Bakura: -huff-

Vixen: Hope you liked it, and R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

Chapter 6

_Tenchi's POV_  
_  
Uuuuuuugggghhhhhh...,_ Tenchi thought to herself groggily. The alarm grew louder and louder, threatening to puncture her eardrums. She refused to get up.  
_  
What is that __**infernal **__racket?!_ Shira screamed her thoughts to be heard.

The adolescent mentally yawned. _Alarm...clock..._  
_  
TURN IT OFF!!_  
_  
So...damn...tired..._ she yawned again.

Shira grunted. _Fine, I WILL!!_

Tenchi was then put into her _own_ soul room for a bit. She immediately opened her eyes and jumped up off the ground. She ran to the stone door and tackled against it, which was unnecessary. It opened with ease.

Tenchi closed her eyes, and transported herself to where she could overlook everything in the real world, like what Shira does sometimes. She had enough experiences like this, so she knew exactly what to do. When she arrived, Tenchi looked through 'her' eyes and saw that Shira was getting up. The clock was rumbling and vibrating on the desk across the room. The hikari felt a wave of Shira's annoyance ripple through her substance. She stomped toward it, and picked it up in what seemed like a strained, claw-like grip that Tenchi often saw Shira use when she was angry. The alarm was unbearable now. She walked across the room and came to a window, where with one hand she opened wide. And chucked the clock out of it.  
_  
You __**do**__ know that there's a way of turning it off, right?_ the teen asked in boredom.

Shira growled. _I don't have time to think about __**how**__ to deactivate you mortal's_ _TECHNOLOGIES!_  
_  
You seem a bit grumpy,_ Tenchi blinked. _What's wrong?_

Shira's pissed-off emotion disappeared. Instead, she just snapped at her, _Nothing. Now will you get dressed? It would be like you woke me up for nothing._  
_  
Fine. But I need my body to do that._

Shira then quickly gave the teen her consciousness without a word. What was THAT about? _You owe me a new alarm clock._

She saw Shira in her ghostly form, and the spirit smirked. _Well, YOUR money is MY money._

Tenchi chuckled, and started toward the pink uniform she hung on the chair. Slightly revolted, she took it up and brought it to the washroom.  
_  
Walking to School_  
_  
Do you know_ _EXACTLY where this school is?_ Shira asked.  
_  
Of course. I checked the address when we first got here._

Shira walked beside her hikari, her feet never touching the ground. People would walk right through her, but she didn't mind. _  
Okay. Hey, what's that?_ She pointed a transparent finger toward a building. There was police tape all along the entrance.  
_  
That's the bank._ Tenchi thought, and furrowed her brow. _I'll just take a look._

When they got there, people were already assembled there, gawking like tourists.

"Wow! Everyone inside were killed?" one of them asked.

"Yep. And the funny thing is, they didn't spill a single drop of blood, and the culprit didn't even touch the safes!"

"What? They took _nothing?!_"

"That's what I heard."

Tenchi watched without blinking as an ambulance came by, she didn't stay to watch them take all the bodies. _Did you have anything to do with this, Shira?_ she asked suspiciously.

Shira's mouth dropped in shock. _ME?! Now why would you think that?_ she said that last sentence with a bit of sarcasm.  
_  
Shira!_  
_  
I'm kidding! Thief's honour!_  
_  
Somehow, I don't find that honest._

Shira laughed. _Seriously, I didn't have anything to do with it._ She finally said it with pure honesty.

The girl nodded. _Good._ Suddenly she realized something. _Hey! You were a thief in the past life?_  
_  
Yes?_ the yami replied as if it were an unnecessary answer.  
_  
Ha, you remembered something!  
_  
She paused for a long while, then she beamed. _Yeah... I guess I did!_  
_  
Anything else?_

They're a little foggy, but they'll come in time.  
  
On the rest of the way to the school, Tenchi knew that Shira was a whole lot more cheerful. Finally, they came to the front lawn of Domino Highschool. Tenchi looked up at the size of it.  
_  
Scared?_ Shira mused.

The hikari shook her head. _Not a chance._ But her stomach thought otherwise, because she felt sick with butterflies. Shira could feel her discomfort, but she said nothing.

Tenchi took a deep breath, then walked briskly to the front office.  
_  
First Period_

_Adare's POV_

A blue-haired girl slammed her locker shut, and ran down the halls, defying the teachers orders to walk. WHO CARES! That was her thought _every time_ they wasted her time with a lecture.

Her first lesson was English, which she thought was okay. She liked the teacher though; Miss Haruka. The lady was pretty cool. But not really when she was grumpy; which was rarely. She let the students have free time to do whatever they wanted; homework, draw, socialize, whatever.

But before the girl rounded the corner, a tall girl with bleached, blonde hair stepped out around it, and crossed her arms. The blue-haired girl halted, and glared.

"Get the HELL out of my way, Nina!" she growled.

Nina giggled. The adolescent was disgusted by her. The skanky whore who's face was overrun by eye-shadow and lip stick. And always followed by her clique; all who looked like HER. "Now now, Amadare. No need for such hostility."

"I find it very necessary when in the presence of Slut Royalty," Amadare snarled.

Nina eye twitched. "You'll regret that."

"Why? Will you send your army of prostitutes on me? Or will you summon your bulky boyfriend to beat me up?"

Just that second, Kile, the 'bulky boyfriend' she were referring to, came up from behind Nina. He gave Amadare a blank look, which represented his whole personality. He was as dumb as a doorknob, probably the only human being on the planet that was not evolved properly during the stone age.

At that moment, the bell rang, and the blue-haired girl swore. She pushed past Nina and her posse. "Sorry to interrupt our little game, but I have class. We'll finish this later," she called behind her back. She casted a glance, and smirked at Nina's face as it twisted in anger. She rounded the corner and kept running. When she rounded another corner that lead to the English classroom, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" she muttered apologetically. When she saw who it was, she didn't recognize her at all. The girl had dirty-blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She looked very shy and timid.

"It's okay." she said sweetly. "It's my fault."

"No, I bumped into _you_," Amadare looked at her closely. "Are you new here?"

She blinked, but nodded. "My name's Tenchi."  
"That's cool, nice to meet you!" she gave her a friendly smile. "My name's Amadare, but it's Adare to friends. You can use it, too."

"Really?" she beamed. "Wow, you've made things so much easier. I was afraid I was gonna have a hard time here."

Adare put her arm around Tenchi's shoulder in a pal's gesture, and winked. "Stick with me, kid, and you'll be cruisin'."

Tenchi laughed. "Do you usually have that New York accent?"

"Nope, just felt like it," Adare grinned. "So what's your first class?"

"English."

"That's great! That's where I'm going now. That brings us more time to know more about each other. Your life's story, where you're from, whatever."

"Okay," she smiled gratefully, and they both entered the classroom.

_End of Chapter_

Vixen & Star: WOO! -dance around-

Shira: Aha, so Star's finally made her appearance, as Adare.

Star: Yep! XD

Bakura: I didn't have any appearance in this one... DX

Vixen: BLAH! You have chapters dedicated to you most of the time in the future.

Shira: More times than he deserves, too.

Bakura: Hey-!

Star: -giggles- XD

Vixen: Hope you liked it, and R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

Chapter 7  
_  
Tenchi's POV_

"Aw jeez...GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Students retreated slightly as they let Tenchi and Adare through the hallways. It was already lunchtime, and the morning was a breeze. Seemed that Adare was in all of Tenchi's classes in the morning, but she wasn't in the same classes in the afternoon; History and Geography. The most _boring_ subjects in the universe.

Adare was a very good person; the new student was grateful she bumped into her. Adare was very nice to her, and treated her very kindly. She had long, blue hair that reached her tail bone, the same colour as her eyes. She also wore a pink uniform, but she ripped it in places to make it slightly different. She also thought lowly of it, as much as Tenchi.  
She was real tough, too. Wasn't afraid of anything. Always spoke her mind. She was punkish to those that opposed her, but kind to her friends. Tenchi found her as a very loyal friend.

But what troubled the girl a bit was that she hadn't seen Ryou all day. Was he sick? Or was he avoiding her? She shook her head. _Why am I thinking about him, anyway? I just met him yesterday!_  
_  
Maybe you're in love with him,_ Shira stated, as if it were straight-forward.

The hikari blushed, and was afraid that Adare might see. _No I'm not!_  
_  
Your longing for him lies in your heart. And remember, I can feel it as well, even if I don't truly have those feelings for him._

She blushed harder. _Oh, fine. I have a crush on him. Happy?_  
_  
Yep,_ she cackled. _I'll just leave you alone now, then._ She then returned to the Millennium Circlet.

Tenchi rolled her eyes, and finally she and Adare came to the lunchroom.

_Adare's POV_

"Okay, let me tell you who each person is, k?"Adare nudged Tenchi as she got outside in the sun, approaching the tables.

"Okay." Tenchi seemed genuinely delighted.

"Okay. That there's the jock table...over there, 'highly intelligent' people..otherwise, nerds and geeks...and there's..._the cheerleaders_..." Adare said those last words slowly with hate and anger. She glared at the back of the blinding head that was Nina.

"You hate them?" Tenchi asked.

"Not all of them, some are pretty nice. But that girl's one, big, stupid bitch," she pointed at Nina.

Tenchi followed her gaze. "From here, she looks like a prostitute."

The blue-haired girl burst out laughing. "And that's from telling from the back of her head!"

Tenchi joined her giggling. "Yeah, I'm an expert...no, not really..." she laughed harder. "Anyone can tell."

Adare wiped tears from her eyes. She laughed THAT hard. "Alright, now onto everybody else. Okay..."

She pointed at the far end of the room. "That's the 'gang', as everybody likes to call them. They're pretty cool, I hang with them sometimes. There's Yugi Motou, the King of Games. Yeah, the one with the wierd-but-wicked hairstyle."

Tenchi laughed. "King of what game, though?"

The punk girl looked at her in disbelief. "You don't know?! You don't know about Duel Monsters?"

"Tenchi blinked. "Oh, you mean that card game?"

She nodded. "But it's not just a card game over here. Some people almost _died_ from playing this game."

Her eyes grew wide. "That's a bit extreme."

"I'll tell you more about it when we find ourselves a seat. But first, more introducing. There's Joey Wheeler, Yugi's best buddy, and Tristan Taylor. Watch out for they're appetites, though. And there's...Tea Gardener." She closed her eyes --. "Her friendship speeches are EXTREMELY annoying."

Tenchi tilted her head. "But aren't friendships good things?"

"Yea, but she repeats them so much it's UNBEARABLE."

Tenchi laughed.

"There's Mai Valentine, pretty cool gal...Serenity, Joey's sister. And then there's-"

"Ryou!" Tenchi called and then started waving madly. Ryou looked up, smiled with delight, and waved back.

"Yeah. You know him?" Adare raised her brow, surprised.

"Yeah! He came over yesterday with my stuff," she looked at the table and beamed. "There are two seats left!"

"Alright! I'll snag the seats and you get us our lunch."

"Okay!" And she ran off toward the cafeteria. Adare went over to the table, where the gang greeted her.

"Hey, Adare!"

"Hi!" she chimed, smiling. "You don't mind if a friend sits here too, do you? She's new here."

"Not at all!" Yugi said. "Was it the girl who was with you just now?"

"Yup."

"Wow, she was pretty... well, pretty!" Joey cooed. Tristen hit him on the back of the head.

"The last thing she needs is a food-crazy airhead like you," he laughed.

"'Ey, watch it!" Joey retorted playfully.

Adare laughed. "So, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, just that Yugi creamed Joey _once again_ in Duel Monsters," Tea giggled.

"Why are ya always picking on _me_?" Joey crossed his arms. "You people are no different than Rich Boy!"

"Oh lighten up, hun," Mai pinched his cheek. "You're just so cute to pick on."

Joey grinned. "I _am_ cute, ain't I?"

Everyone laughed.

Adare looked at Ryou. He was quite quiet, and he was looking off to the side. She followed his gaze, and found that he was watching Tenchi. She looked back at him, and he noticed. He looked at her, and blushed when she winked.

"Well, well, Amadare. Looks like this is the time to continue what we started."

_End of Chapter_

Vixen: GAH!

Bakura: What are you screaming about?!

Star: It's probably the cliffhanger...

Shira: No, I bet she doesn't like the mysterious person who ended the chapter!

Vixen: All of the above, but there's another reason...

Everyone: What?

Vixen: ... this chapter is so _short..._ T.T Only two pages? -sob-

Everyone: O.O

Shira: Uh... hm... er, hope you liked it, and R&R! -goes to pat Vixen-


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

Chapter 8  
_  
Adare's POV_

Adare already knew who it was, just by her voice. She turned around cooly to face Nina, but the cheerleader struck her across the face. She was somewhat surprised, but she didn't show it. So she just slowly brought her face upright, and stared at Nina indifferently.

"Why the _hell_ would this be the best time to even _look_ at you? You're making me lose my appetite."

The gang snickered, and Nina's face twisted. But when she caught sight of Ryou, she smiled seductively. "Hey, Ryou," she purred. Ryou flinched in revulsion.

Adare looked at Nina, disgusted. "Why would you even _think_ that Ryou would even _consider_ liking you?"

She laughed harshly. "All I'll EVER need to know is that he doesn't like _you_."

It was Adare's turn to laugh. "He is my friend, not my lover. Besides, you have Kile, isn't he enough? Or is he just your sex toy?"

Adare now noticed that the whole room was watching. They were extremely quiet, except the "Oooooooo"'s they made at her remark. Nina's face twisted again in hatred. "You're dead! she hissed, and she rose her hand to strike again. When it fell, the punk girl dodged it easily, making Nina slam her hand against the chair Adare was keeping for Tenchi. The cheerleader howled in pain, clutching her hand, spinning to face her opponent. Adare smirked.

"What's wrong, Your Ugliness? Am I too fast for you? Or are _you_ too slow for _me_?"

Nina snarled, baring her teeth, and she went in for another attack. But Adare kept moving, avoiding her with ease. The gang was rooting for her, making chants with her name. Then everybody joined in, despite Nina's scowls.

Her attacks were so slow to Adare. She was resisting temptation to hit the enemy back. Oh, how she _wished_! But if she did, then Nina would have sent her whole _army_ of hookers against Adare. And she didn't really feel for such a game.

Then Kile came up behind Adare. He put her into an arm lock, and lifted her off the ground, her legs dangling not too many feet from the ground. She yelped, her arms useless to her. She struggled, but to no avail. "Lemme go!" she snarled.

She could see Kile smirk. "Not on your life."

Adare looked at Nina, and she had this face-splitting smile on her face, which Adare could've spat at. She reached into her jacket, and took out a switchblade and Adare gasped. _Why the hell would Nina have a switch? Does she even KNOW how to use it?_

"HEY!" Joey stepped forward, but was caught by Tristan. "Let 'er go! That ain't fair! You're cheatin', Nina!"

Nina threw him a glance. "Life isn't fair, loser," she turned back to her opponent. "It's time to end this!" she cried in glee. As Kile held Adare high, and Nina stepped forward, Adare closed her eyes, knowing that no one could even _try_ to help before that knife fell.

"And just what the _FUCK_ do you think you're doing?"  
_  
Shira's POV_

Tenchi went to get her and Adare some lunch at the cafeteria, when Adare went to the table to get the seats. Before Tenchi turned, Shira flinched.  
_  
What's wrong?_ Tenchi asked with concern.Shira didn't rip her eyes off once of that kid, that 'King of Games'. _He looks like the Pharaoh from my time._  
_  
Really?_ She took a good look at him. _He looks __**exactly**__ like him?_

The spirit squinted. _Not entirely. But it still gives me shivers._ She shuddered with anger. _But I'm fine._

Tenchi shrugged, and she got into the line of the cafeteria. She finally got to the front, and got her and Adare their lunches. By then, there was commotion back in the lunch area. Tenchi hurried back as evenly and quickly as she could, as to not knocking her trays. She arrived in the lunch area, which was a relief to be outside.

She stopped in the doorway, watching Adare dodging all of those swipes the slutty-looking girl was throwing at her.  
_What the hell's going on?_ Tenchi asked.

Shira chuckled. _Seems your new friend's a fighter, too. She's pretty good, actually, even though she's not attacking._ She watched closely as Adare moved quickly and evenly out of harm's way.  
_  
But why isn't she attacking?_ Tenchi questioned.

Shira looked around, and saw that one, buff guy was at one side, and, literally, an army of skanks, on another. _Probably knows that if she hits, they'll come after her at once._  
_  
Well THAT'S cheap!_ Tenchi thought in frustration. _I'm gonna help her._  
_  
Let me handle this, Tenchi,_ Shira continued calmly.  
_  
No, I will-_

Just then, that big guy took hold of Adare, lifting her off the ground in an arm-lock. She struggled, but her arms were useless. "Lemme go!" she scowled.

The boy smirked. "Not on your life."

During that time, Shira caught a flash from the corner of her eye. That revolting girl took out a metallic instrument, and with a switch, it turned into a blade. The yami gasped in anger. _WHAT THE FUCK?!_  
_  
That bitch!_ Tenchi screamed in her head. _Cheater! Wimp! Whore!_

Shira and Tenchi felt the exact same anger, and they were both real; not just one actually feeling it, while the other just senses it. They were their own emotions. But it was one with each other.

"HEY!" Joey stepped forward, but was caught by Tristan. "Let 'er go! That ain't fair! You're cheatin', Nina!"

Nina threw him a glance. "Life isn't fair, loser," she turned back to Adare. "It's time to end this!" she cried in glee, and as Kile held her high, Nina stepped forward, planning to carve along Adare's flesh. Tenchi's new friend closed her eyes tightly when her efforts were to no avail.  
_  
I don't care anymore, Shira,_ Tenchi thought quickly. _Take over. Kick her ass._  
_  
Gladly!_ Shira shouted, and took control. She felt her hair rise slightly, and she knew that her eyes darkened, a tint of red flowing back into them. She glared in hatred at the back of Nina's head, as she lifted the blade.

"And just what the _FUCK_ do you think you're doing?"

_End of Chapter_

Vixen: ANOTHER SHORT ONE! T.T

Shira: Welll, at least you're setting up my fight in the next one! XD I KICK ALL ASSES!

Bakura: Who's conceited now?!

Star: Teehee ;)

Vixen: Oh dear! OoO Forgot to mention that Star is FigureOfTheNight -on -, a really good friend of mine.

Shira: A little late, don't you think?

Vixen: XP

Star: Hehe, hope you liked Vixen's chappie, and R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

Chapter 9  
_  
Shira's POV_

Nina froze, her blade high above her head, and spun around quickly to see who was speaking. Shira could tell that the girl was expecting someone punkish, because she seemed surprised to see the concealed yami standing away from the crowd and in the middle of the lunch area. Tenchi was one of those girls that didn't look like a threat. But Shira were NOT Tenchi.

Quite on the contrary.

"Who the hell are you?" Nina asked harshly, and Shira knew that she wouldn't care if she told her, so she decided to play for a bit.

The spirit still had the two trays that Tenchi had in her hands, so she walked over to the table Tenchi was supposed to sit at. She set the trays down and straightened up as the gang stared at her in shock, especially Ryou. To reassure him, Shira smiled and winked, causing him to smile back weakly. She looked at Adare being captive by that power-house, and she saw that Tenchi's new friend was looking at her in disbelief and worry. All Shira could do was smile reassuringly at her, and then she turned back to Nina.

"I dunno if I should tell you," she shrugged her shoulders. "It's not like you'd remember anyway, if I told you." Shira kept her voice even and calm, yet deep inside her, she felt the bubbling heat of anger.

Nina's jaw dropped slightly. "Did you just insult me?"

"Depends. Did I hurt you?" the yami taunted. "Being blonde, slutty-looking. Don't you get this insult everyday?"

Everyone in the room burst out laughing. Shira sensed that Adare and Ryou were both watching her, probably frightened for her. Well, she wasn't frightened. She was actually amused. The only people that kept relatively quiet was Shira , Nina and her posse, Adare, and Ryou. Nina's face twisted, and immediately the room became quiet.

"Tell me your name, bitch!" Nina shouted. Shira saw that the cheerleader still had the blade at her side.

The yami smirked. This game was getting boring, so she decided to make it more interesting. She used her hikari's name, as she should in the real world; "The name's Tenchi. I've come from Canada to kick disgraces of the human races around, such as yourself." Shira pointed at her, making a pose; she saw it on one of those metal boxes with the screens, and she just felt like trying it out. Her statement brought more sniggering among the students. Nina's eyebrows furrowed, but then she smirked.

"Well, _Tenchi_, you're a newbie."

"Well, obviously, if I'm new here," Shira threw her hands up into the air in boredom. More sniggers.

Nina's smirk grew wider. "You know what I do to noobs like you? Teach them the rules here."

"Sorry, but I don't play by the rules."

"Aw, won't you reconsider? It might even _save your life_," she said those last words slowly, and Shira immediately heard the mockery. She cocked her brow.

"Was that supposed to be a threat?"

"Maybe."

"You need to touch it up a bit, 'cause I didn't find that quite impressive..." The spirit looked at the youngster - compared to her - in boredom. "You know there's a way of saving your skin, right?"

Nina ignored her question. "Why do you want to fight me, anyway?"

Shira stretched her neck to the side and cracked it. Her expression of boredom was still carved onto her face. "Well, for starters, I don't like you. Second, I'd really appreciate if you tell that ape of yours to release my friend," she nodded toward the boy who had his grip on Adare.

The boy glared. "Hey, I'm no-!"

"Shut up, Kile," Nina snapped, and Kile closed his mouth. Nina glared at 'Tenchi'. "So you are friends with this weakling?"  
Adare growled from the insult.

"She is MUCH stronger than you, as far as I could see," Shira replied angrily. "You pick a fight with Adare, and then send that...that..._kid_, against her. Then you just take out a blade?" she bared her teeth in rage. "I haven't seen such cowardice in _**years!**_**"**

"Don't you DARE call me a coward!" Nina yelled.

"Oh, I _dare! _COWARD! GUTLESS, SPINELESS, LITTLE _WORM_!" she shouted back, and she gave the cheerleader both birdies, with a taunting look on her face. This sent Nina into a fit. _Yes, take the bait. Do what I think you're gonna do... _Shira thought with patience...

"KILE! LEAVE AMADARE NOW AND GET THIS **BITCH** OUT OF MY SIGHT! FOR **GOOD**!"

The spirit smiled inwardly. _Brilliant! _Kile let Adare drop, and walked slowly toward 'Tenchi'. Adare had fallen onto her back, and was getting up quickly. "Tenchi! Run for it! I'll hold him for now!" she was about to run forward when Shira quickly sent her a firm look.

"Stay where you are, Adare. I've got this under control."

When she looked at Adare, Shira hadn't kept track of the distance Kile was from her. When she looked back, he was an arm's length away from her. She uttered a quiet grunt in surprise. _Oh shit. You weren't supposed to be so close! _He grabbed her by the front of her shirt, and dragged her off the ground. She grew uncomfortable, because if he had reached even harder, he would've felt the Millennium Circlet underneath her shirt. Tenchi brought it everywhere with her, to keep contact with her yami.  
He was slightly choking Shira, so she clutched his hand and dug her nails into his skin. No affect. She was thinking furiously as she sensed that Tristan was still preventing Joey from interfering. She also sensed Adare watching in anxiety, and Ryou jumping up from his seat. Shira fell upon an idea.

"Hey, Kile," she said, her voice a little faint from his grip. "I want to tell you a secret. Bring your ear closer, I don't want to tell anybody else. You know, I think it'll get you some love and respect from your... 'beloved'."  
_  
The baka! He actually bought it!_ He blinked, and brought Shira's body closer to him. When she were close enough, 'Tenchi' punched him squarely in the face. He howled in pain, and clutched his face, staggering backwards. She landed lightly back on her feet. Kile pulled his hand from his face, and blood dripped from his mouth.

"You bitch!" He shouted, spitting blood.

Shira laughed. "Life's a bitch! FOR _YOU_!" With that she jumped forward and brought her fist into his stomach. His breath was taken away, so he hunched forward. He was now the same height as Shira herself. She smirked, and grabbed his shoulders in a death grip. She kneed him in the stomach, again and again. _He's probably gonna die of suffocation like this if I continue_, she thought after a while, feeling his abs tighten and constrict. He was hardly breathing at all; his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. So Shira let go and flipped backwards, kicking him in the jaw upwards. He flew into the air and landed heavily a few feet from where he was previously standing. She landed expertly on her feet, straightening up, and saw that Kile was out-cold.

Nina's eye was twitching. Adare's jaw had dropped. Everyone was watching the yami's every move. The rest of Nina's posse were frozen in fear. Nina flinched and screamed, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get her!"

Her posse didn't move. In fact, they actually _shrank back_.

Shira was brushing herself off. "Well, at least your crew is smart. He wasn't, apparently," she nodded toward Kile. "Doesn't know who is his enemy, and who is his friend."

Nina was glaring at her in anger. "I'll have to do this myself then!" She bellowed, and she ran at Shira with her switchblade. Adare shouted a warning, and the spirit heard a table tilt slightly, trays suddenly sliding and almost colliding to the ground, if only their owners didn't catch them.

"Ryou!? Don't!" Tea yelled.

"No! Tenchi's in danger!" he replied in desperation.

Shira didn't let any of these noises interfere with what she was about to do. Nina finally reached her, and sent her arm forward for a stab. Shira stepped aside easily, and the girl went more forward then she had wanted. Shira grabbed her hand tightly, and elbowed her in the face, hearing an eerie yet satisfying crack. As the spirit wanted, the cheerleader let go of the blade instantly, and 'Tenchi' retrieved it. Nina staggered backwards, and clutched her nose.

"YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" she screeched. "_YOU BROKE MY NOSE!_"

"I know, I know already!" Shira said, hardly trying to hide her glee. She flashed the knife in the light. "My, oh my. Whatever shall you do without your precious blade?"

"Give it back!" she growled.

The thief laughed. "Not on your life. Now it's either you try to fight me, **honourably**, or just run away, like the little worm you are..." she smiled, watching Nina's reaction intently.

She was spitting in rage, but she turned her back on her opponent. "GIRLS! COME ON! LET'S LEAVE THIS GEEK CLUB!" She then started walking out of the grounds, her head held high, even as blood dripped onto her shirt. Her posse followed her obediently. She didn't even stop to look at Kile, unconscious on the ground.

With a smirk, Shira turned to look at Ryou. His jaw dropped as well. She smiled in triumph then, and with her anger satisfied and her job completed, she returned Tenchi her consciousness.

_End of Chapter_

Vixen: Oh yeah! Nina got what she deserved! X3

Bakura: Hm, it's good that later-

Shira: -swats Bakura's head- Baka! You almost spoiled it for the readers!

Bakura: -rubs head- As if anyone reads this...

Vixen: ...

Star: (Oh crap...) Uh, Hope you liked the chappie, and Vixen'll really appreciate readers and reviews!

Shira: Now you've done it, Kura...  
_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

Chapter 10  
_  
Adare's POV_

Adare watched as Tenchi closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, she looked bewildered, as if she didn't know how she got there. But her friend ignored that, still replaying what Tenchi just did, and the girl was quite proud; she had found a worthy friend. Tenchi then looked around herself, and found that everyone in the room was looking at her. She blushed deep red, like she didn't like to be the center of attention. But why did she fight Nina, then?  
_  
Because she wanted to help me,_ Adare thought gratefully.

Suddenly the room exploded with applause. The students were wooing, whooping, and clapping like lunatics.  
"New Girl! New Girl! New Girl!" They shouted in pleasure in a chant. " 'Nina's rotten to the Core! This girl kicked her out the Door! She has rid us of the Whore!' "

Tenchi blinked, and then her face burned even harder. The students continued clapping and cheering. A grin danced across Adare's face as Tenchi cautiously walked over to her. "You alright, Adare?" she asked.

Adare's grin grew wider. "Never better." Before Tenchi could react, Adare had her arm in her grip, and she lifted it into the air. "Three cheers for Tenchi Suzuki!"

They screamed her name, and Tenchi looked around in alarm and embarrassment. Adare laughed at her helplessness. When they finally finished, they returned back to their lunches, gossiping and recounting the fight between Adare and Nina; the great blows that Tenchi inflicted, the hilarious looks on Nina's and Kile's faces.

Tenchi whispered to her, "I'm a bit...embarrassed. Can we go eat lunch now?"

Adare blinked. "Why are you so embarrassed? It must have taken a lot of guts to stand up to Nina that way. Especially breaking her nose!"

It was her turn to blink, but Adare wasn't sure why she did that. "I...I guess it did."

Adare smiled. "But you're right, let's get some lunch," and before they both turned around, she gave Tenchi a hug. "And I really appreciate you helping me. Thanks."

"You're welcome!" she heard Tenchi return cheerfully after a pause.

They spun on their heels and approached the table where the gang was residing. Adare sat down, and Tenchi sat beside her nervously. No one spoke. All were gaping at Tenchi. Adare could've sworn she was about to hide behind her tray. Then, Joey jumped up.

"Hiya!" he said optimistically. He took Tenchi's hand and shook it, with his friendly, goofy grin on, which the blue-haired girl knew would relieve Tenchi. "Name's Joey Wheeler. Pleasure to meet ch'ya."

Tenchi, surprised by his welcome, smiled gratefully. "The pleasure's all mine!"

"Jus' wanna say, that that was wicked awesome what you did to Nina," he continued. "You're pretty strong! And where did ya learn those moves?"

"Well, I went to a Ninjutsu academy-slash-karate club back in Canada..." Tenchi said modestly. "I-I'm a black belt."  
"Get out!" Joey gaped at her. "Really? Sweet!"

Tenchi giggled.Adare thumped her on the back. "Hey, you forgot to tell me that!"

Tenchi shrugged her shoulders and couldn't help but smile. "Didn't think that it was important at the time. Besides, I don't want to rub it into anyone's face."

"To late!" Tristan said playfully. "Just kidding. My name's Tristan Taylor."

"And mine's Yugi Motou; Serenity Wheeler, Joey's sister; Mai Valentine; Tea Gardener; and Ryou Bakura," introduced Yugi, pointing to each person as they said their names. Tea, Serenity, and Mai nodded happily. When Adare looked over at Ryou, he had his hands in front of him on the table. They were propped up by his elbows, and his fingers were intertwined, set neatly over his lips. He was eyeing Tenchi, and he smiled.

Adare blinked. _It's one of his wild hair days today,_ She thought. She noticed that his hair was raised, which she found natural most of the time. But once again, it was his eyes that bothered her. Always sent chills down her spine. He noticed that he was being watched, and he turned his head slightly to look at her. She raised her brow at him. He returned it as well. _Well THAT'S unusual,_ she thought. _Not like Ryou at all._

He then closed his eyes, and when he opened them, the shine that she recognized returned to them, and he blinked in confusion. But then he saw Tenchi sitting across from him, and he smiled widely. "Tenchi! So you're alright then?"

"Oh, from the fight?" Tenchi beamed at him. "Oh, I'm fine. Actually, I'm kinda peppy."

"You should be, 'cause you did us all a favour!" Mai winked. "Nina won't be bothering us for a long time. She's gonna try every kind of make-up in existence to try and cover that broken nose up!"

"So which class are you going ot next, Tenchi?"Adare asked, after taking a bite out of her sandwich. "History or Geography?"

"History," Tenchi said with a touch of distaste.

Ryou beamed. "Hey, I'm in both of your classes!"

"Yes!" Tenchi closed her eyes. "Thank you, God!"

Everyone laughed at that, cheerful in the cleansed atmosphere. The lunch hour continued as Tenchi got to know everyone, and all of them told jokes and gossiped, anything they could do to socialize. Exactly when everyone finished their lunches, the bell rang for 5th period.

"Well, cy'a later, Tenchi!" The punkish girl called, going to the opposite direction than Tenchi was, heading for Science.

"Bye, Adare!" Tenchi smiled and waved, walked backwards and Ryou walking normally beside her. "Thanks for everything!"

"You're very welcome!" she then turned around and ran down the hall, around the corner.

_End of Chapter_

Shira: Well, my conceited love, next chapter is partly dedicated to you.

Bakura: If it's partly, I'm not interested...

Shira: Figures...

Bakura: ...what, h-hey! I already said I wasn't conceited! DX

Vixen: I'm more interested in Ryou! -rawr-

Star: Haha XD Out for the cutie, aren't ch'ya? X3

Vixen: Well, if I ran after Bakura then this story would be hypocritical, in a way, hehe.

Shira: Take him!

Bakura: HEY!

Shira: _Kidding?_ Jeez, lighten up!

Star: X3 R&R, people! Vixen will love you tons!


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

Chapter 11  
_  
Bakura's POV_

I watched through Ryou's eyes as he and Tenchi walked through the halls toward the History classroom. I felt Ryou's cheerfullness ripple upon my being, and it disgusted me. What was he so happy about? Oh _right_, Tenchi was here.

I admit, she was rather...attractive...but I had no feelings for her. _Ha! Feelings..._, I chuckled darkly to myself. _I have no need for such pitiful things._ But as I watched every time Ryou turned his gaze to talk to her, and she turned back, I always thought her eyes glittered, as if there was something behind them. She often lifted a finger and tucked her sandy-blonde hair behind her ear. And her eyes were a beautiful emerald-

I scowled at myself. _Stop thinking such thoughts!_ But then I smiled wickedly. _She will soon be mine, though._

I had decided not to confront Tenchi...yet. I thought that I should, perhaps, earn her trust first. Well, Ryou was doing that for me anyway, even as he didn't know it. During the times that I do take over however, then I'll just...act like I care. Just when her guard's down, I'll reveal myself and have her in my grasp.

That's my plan for the time being, anyway. But right now, I had to wait. Right now, it was time for a dull History lesson.  
_  
Shira's POV_

Shira yawned. _Well, THIS is boring..._  
_  
You're telling me!_ Her yawn was transformed into Tenchi's yawn. Her head slightly drooped, hardly staying up, only her tired hand to support her. After the teacher introduced her to the class, he assigned her the seat next to Ryou. She had beamed, but now, she and her yami were bored out of their minds! Greece's was rather dry, with the only temporary sparks of its mythology. But altogether, it was pointless to the spirit.

As Shira looked around, she saw that others were, too, tired as can be. Their bodies slumped against their desks, listening to the teacher's droning. _Just imagine what Geography's gonna be like_, she sighed.

Ryou looked more tired than Tenchi. He had his hand supporting his cheek, a frown carved onto his face. Little by little, his hand slid, but he didn't seem to mind. He actually closed his eyes at last. Tenchi and Shira watched him, and suddenly his hand slipped and his head hit his desk. He recoiled.

"_**Ow**__!_" he breathed, trying not to attract the teacher's attention. Fortunately, he didn't even turn around at the sound of a skull hitting wood... which was making Shira wonder if the teacher had hearing problems. She looked around and saw that other students had heard it, and had smirks to conceal their laughter.

Tenchi started to crack up; she started giggling uncontrollably, but quietly. Ryou was the only one who could hear her, and he rubbed his head and laughed quietly with her. Shira chuckled at their childishness. It was much better than this History nonsense.

"Miss Suzuki! Mr. Bakura!" The teacher hit his meter stick on his desk. "Would you like a trip into the hall?"

Tenchi and Ryou immediately shut up. "No, sir." Ryou answered.

"Then I suggest that you pay attention to this important lesson." He turned his back again, and continued teaching.

Tenchi's eyes drooped in a bored expression. "Important my ass," she breathed.

Ryou chuckled.

For the rest of the lesson, those two kept quiet. But all through it they did pass notes to each other, even though they** were** beside each other. Shira saw everything her hikari wrote and every doodle she made, and everything Ryou sent back. Humour rushed through Shira existence. She was still amused by their playfulness.

Then, one last note was passed, and Tenchi opened it up casually. The contents were the only things that threw her off.  
_  
Would you like to get a bite with me after school?_

Tenchi's eyes grew wide with surprise, and Shira whistled. _Wow. The first day, and you already have a cute catch._

Tenchi blushed, but her lips slid slowly into an excited smile. She took her pencil and hastily wrote;

_I'd love to._

She folded it up neatly and slid it under her fingers toward Ryou's desk. He reached for it, but touched her hand as well. Both of them flushed, but Shira could feel the anxiety and excitement that rampaged Tenchi's mind. _Young love_, she mused to herself. But suddenly, the spirit felt an extreme pain reside in her chest. She clutched at it, and staggered. She held back her yell, because she didn't want to ruin Tenchi's moment. Why worry her?

The pain disappeared slightly, as fast as it appeared. It still throbbed, however, so Shira couldn't doubt its presence. And the weird thing was, she didn't fill it as a physical form.

But spiritually. Emotionally.

The thief shook her head. _Don't ponder on it_, she told herself._ ...maybe it wasn't important_.

When Shira looked back through Tenchi's eyes, she saw that Ryou opened the note. His face lit up brightly, and he looked extremely happy. The spirit could already tell that he liked Tenchi!

Then the bell rang, and it was time for Geography. They joined in the hall and walked together.

"So you'd really join dinner with me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course I would," Tenchi said cheerfully. "How could I say no to you? I really want to go with you."

"That's great!" Ryou beamed. "Do you think 6 is ok?"

"Anytime's good with me."

"Okay," and then both Tenchi and Ryou reached the Geography classroom.  
_  
Holy Shit! Baba Yaga!_ Shira screamed. She stared in horror through Tenchi's eyes. A similar reaction followed with Tenchi.

Sitting in the teacher's desk was, literally, an old hag. Greasy, grey hair escaped from the bun on her head and ran infront of her ears. Her face was extremely wrinkled, and moles dug their roots in several parts of her face, her nose included. Her bony fingers looked like sharp talons rapping against the wood impatiently. She turned her watery gaze on the two of Ryou and Tenchi.

"You're _late_!" she growled.

"But, the time..." Tenchi took a quick glance at the clock. According to her, they were about 3 minutes early.

"No buts, missy!" She shook a bony finger at her. "You're the new student, huh? Well, take your seat then..."

"Tenchi Suzuki, ma'am."

"Miss Suzuki. Please take your seat over in the middle." She didn't request, but ordered. The yami cocked her brow at her rudeness. _I was never that cranky after my 5000th birthday_...

Bad mistake, cause that caused Tenchi to sniff back her laughter. The teacher glared.

"And what do you think is so _funny_, Miss Suzuki?"

"N-nothing," Tenchi recovered herself, and looked at the classroom more closely. It was quite unusual; it was this huge semi-circle of desks. Atlases, globes, and maps were put into categories in the room. People were already getting ready at their given desks. Tenchi ran over to her desk and emptied her bag and took out her Geography textbook and notebook. When she sat down, she saw that Ryou sat at the farthest desk from the door, next to the window that overlooked the front of the school. Shira felt her heart sink. _This is gonna be A LONG lesson... _she thought miserably, and her head lolled slightly as she yawned.

_End of Chapter_

Bakura: What? Shira, you said the chapter was 'partly' dedicated to me; that was _hardly!_

Shira: Ugh, must I kiss you to shut that mouth of yours?

Bakura: If you kept my tongue occupied, then I suppose...

Vixen: Ack, Bakura! Don't sicken the audience!

Bakura: -rolls eyes-

Star: Hehe XD

Vixen: This chapter was more about Ryou... -heart- Ain't he just the cutest thing?

Shira: -laughs- Anyway, hope you liked, and R&R!  
_  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

Chapter 12  
_  
Tenchi's POV_  
**  
Finally**, the dismissal bell rang, and school was over. Tenchi stood up from her desk, and her bones creaked. She felt extremely tired, and that was all from one Geography class. Her desk partners were nice to her though. They shared the same point of view she had toward the teacher and her droning lessons, so they talked to her quietly and casually. They congratulated her for the victory 'she' achieved against Nina, and they now treated her as their own. She was accepted.

Tenchi walked through the Geography door and walked down the hall. After a while, she wished that she waited for Ryou, so she turned around, expecting him to still be in the classroom. But instead, her nose brushed against his as she stepped into him, taking in his aroma. The teen stepped back and blushed, but she laughed, "Don't scare me like that, Ryou! Didn't know that you could be so quiet."

He smiled, and she was slightly confused by it; it wasn't any of his sweet ones, but a mocking one. But she let it go.  
He chuckled. "Well, I've had some practice, if you will."

His voice was darker. Tenchi wondered if it was something about her ears being dulled by the Geography class, or if he had caught a cold in the last few seconds. Not that his nose sounded plugged or anything. The girl now noticed that his hair was wilder now, and his eyes were smaller, his pupils smaller than usual. The recognizable light that she always found in them was gone, and she didn't know why. She also noticed his body; it seemed more firm and determined, and near his collarbone she could see well-toned muscles on his chest and shoulders. She felt her mouth water, but she swallowed her saliva back down.

_Already giving in to temptation, aren't you?_ Shira's voice sounded out and chuckled. Tenchi laughed nervously mentally. A pause, then her yami added,_ I admit, he's rather sexy, though_. Tenchi laughed harder, but it just became a giggle in the real world. She turned around and started walking, him walking beside her. "So you practice like a shadow?"

"Yes, that fits...," he said, stuffing his fists into his pockets. He smirked. "Once you've become one, you've obtained the element of surprise."

"Yep, I know," she agreed. She felt some confusion; Ryou's new behaviour threw her off for a second, but then she chased that feeling away.

Finally, the both of them walked out of the front doors and into the front yard. Immediately, some weight hit against her from behind, and she staggered forward. The person still held on. For a second, Tenchi thought it was Nina, or one of her posse trying to fight her, but then-

"HI TENCHI! **BEST BUD**!"

"Adare! You trying to kill me?" she laughed. Adare let go, and spun around to the front to face you, a big grin on her face.

"So how was History and Geography?"

"God, _terrible!_" The adolescent slapped her forehead. She heard Ryou chuckle, quite different from his usual.

Adare looked at him and smiled. "Hey Ryou! You have a cold or something? Your voice sounds a bit weird."

Ryou's eyes narrowed, but he widened them again and smiled. "Just a bit a phlegm, that's all."

"So you walk home, too?" said Adare, moving her attention back to Tenchi.

She nodded. "My apartment's only a few blocks away."

"Can I walk with you?"

"Sure!"

"Well, I must be going," Ryou said calmly. He smirked at Tenchi. "See you tonight." He turned and walked away cooly, leaving Adare in a spot of confusion.

"You're gonna see him tonight? Do you have a project or something? Already?" Tenchi was about to reply when her friend gasped loudly and jumped up and down. "_Really_?! He asked you out?! Oh my God! Good for you!" She had a very cheerful expression on her face.

Tenchi blushed, but couldn't help smiling. "I know! And it's on the first day too! God, I'm so lucky..."

"Do you like him?"

"Well, he IS cute-"

"I knew it!" She gushed. "You make such a cute couple!"

"Thanks!"

Tenchi and Adare walked together, and on the way, they stopped by an ice-cream store and bought some ice-creams. The teen licked at her Chocolate-Chip Cookie Dough gratefully; she liked how easily it slid down her throat.

"So is this where you live?" Adare asked as you stopped in front of an apartment.

"Yep. Room 27, third floor," she pointed to her window.

"Sweet. Well, I gotta go now. Have fun with Ryou!" She nudged and winked, then walked toward the end of the street. Tenchi smiled and used her key to get in through the front door. Then she sprinted up the stairs and quickly entered her apartment.  
_  
5:35 pm._

After **finally** finishing off her homework, Tenchi looked outside. It was already dark out, since this snow-less Winter caused the days to become shorter, and the nights longer. She glanced at the clock on the wall, because she still didn't buy another alarm clock yet. _5:35?! Shit! I need to get ready!_ The teen jumped off her bed with haste and ran for the bathroom.  
_  
Does it seriously take 25 minutes to get ready?_ Shira asked, her ghostly brow raised.  
_  
Yeah, of course it does!_  
_  
I wonder if I was like this 5000 years ago..._ Shira shrugged and disappeared.

For 15 minutes Tenchi was browsing through her wardrobe, and finally decided to wear something semi-casual. She put on dark blue jeans that were torn at the knees, and a green shirt that tied its straps around her neck. She brushed her hair and put it into a braid, using an elastic with a metal, jeweled flower attached to it. She put little make-up on herself; light lipstick and mascara, but not too dense. She put on some perfume when the doorbell rang.__

He's early! Tenchi panicked.  
_  
You're done anyway!_ Shira complained. She took a look at her hikari, and gave her the thumbs-up. _Stunning._  
_  
Thanks!_ She beamed. Shira smiled, and disappeared once again, to take her post behind the adolescent's eyes. She looked at the mirror one last time, then ran to the door and opened it.

_End of Chapter_

Vixen: Question for the folks out there; who really is behind that door? O.o -dun dun duuuuuuuuun-

Bakura: Well, since you've mentioned it like that, it's obvious who it is. Who's spoiling now? Huh? HUH?!

Shira: Crap! Where are Bakura's meds?!

Bakura: -huffs in the corner-

Star: That's Bakura's emo corner X3

Bakura: DON'T BE ABSURD!

Vixen: Haha XD Hope you liked it, and R&R! -heart-


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

Chapter 13  
_  
Shira's POV_

Tenchi had opened the door, and Ryou stood there, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He was wearing grey jeans, a blue-and-white-striped t-shirt, and a light-blue jacket over that. Shira wondered if he had even bothered with his hair, because it was still jagged and wild. But Tenchi didn't seem to mind. Ryou opened his eyes, and they still had that chill to them. His pupils shrunk in surprise.

"Wow, Tenchi...you look stunning!" His voice was still dark. Shira was getting suspicious. His voice sounded full grown for a teenager...

"Thank you!" Tenchi said cheerfully. "So, we're going now, huh?"

"Yes, unless..." Ryou smirked. "You want me to come inside?"  
_  
Don't let him_, the spirit said cautiously.  
_  
Why? Don't you trust Ryou?_ Tenchi asked mentally.  
_  
That look in his eye is what I don't trust._

"No, it's ok. I'll just get ready," Tenchi withdrew from the door and went over to the small closet at the side. She put on her sneakers, and a dark purple jacket. She was about to return to the door.  
_  
Take Nina's blade with you._  
_  
What? Why?_ she said. Shira remembered that she stuffed that switchblade into her pocket after the fight. It would prove useful to her after all.  
_  
Just in case something happens_, she said emotionlessly.

Tenchi considered it, but agreed. She ran to her room and rummaged through the uniform's pocket. She found the knife, and slid it into her jean's pocket. Her yami returned to the door in her spirit form to keep her eye on Ryou. He was leaning on the doorframe, a look of impatience slightly showing in his face.

"Sorry it took so long," Tenchi came to the door. "K, I'm ready."

Ryou smiled. "Shall we?" He extended his arm, and opened his hand. Tenchi took it, and they set out, Shira returning back to Tenchi's mind.  
_  
Bakura's POV_

I walked alongside Tenchi, her hand inside mine. Her fingers were frail and slender, which made me wonder how she could ever fight against anyone, such as she did with Nina. Her touch was warm, which I did enjoy...-

Ra, what's _wrong_ with me? This...this...girl moved in from wherever the _hell _she came from, and Ryou just happened to adapt a liking to her. When he asked her to dinner, I thought it would be alot of fun to steal his date. But that was just for the hell of it, to see what she's really like...and now I find myself not regretting taking over Ryou at all.

Before she had opened her door, I was thinking about what I should do with her. When she did open the door, however, and I had my impatient eyes opened, I was stunned. She looked beautiful, in dark blue jeans with rips at the knees, and a green shirt with the straps circling her neck. She didn't overrun her face with makeup, which I found a relief, after always having to confront Nina at school when I was controlling Ryou. She talked freely to me. Spoke her mind, now that I was someone she knows. Well, not _really_, since I'm not Ryou _**at all**_. I listened, once in a while responding. We walked down the streets toward our destination; I had chosen a Chinese restaurant, seeing as I won't pay a lot for it, and they have decent food there. She turned to me and smiled, which I found... comforting.  
_  
Comforting?!_ _I've got to be kidding...this girl will be the end of me. _I growled inwardly at my stupidity. _She's become a threat to me. If she's always around, I won't be able to take control of Ryou._ I only was able to now because I wasn't in her presence at the time. And now I AM in her presence, and Ryou's body was already under my control, so I was fine. But if she's around when Ryou has his body, she is like a shield, protecting Ryou's consciousness from me.

And if my access of control is denied, then my Millenium Ring would lose the power I have been storing all these years...the power that would free me from my prison.

Yeah, I had a plan to escape from my host ever since I was awakened. I planned to store enough energy into my Millennium Ring, to give me my own body. The Darkness would create it from its substance, and only then would I be able to roam the earth freely, without bothering to control some _weakling_. I have to collect the energy by just going active in the real world, bonus if I kill anyone. Then I would be free.

Bad news was, all the other dark spirits would be released from their items. The Pharaoh, and the darkness of that kid, Marik. The only good thing about it was that all the energy _they_ had collected will only boost me to my goal. _Ha, maybe they'll actually be useful!  
_  
As Tenchi and I walked, people shrank back. Tenchi noticed. "Are people afraid of you?"

"And why do you say that?" I said, trying to hide the sarcasm.

"They're giving you odd looks..."

"Oh, they just think that I have Multiple Personality Disorder," I looked at her and smirked. "I might smile one moment," I bared my teeth in a smile. "And bite the next."

Tenchi looked at my white canines, and I chuckled. We then arrived at the restaurant; Ocean Pacific.

"After you," I opened the door for her. She smiled and said thank you, then I followed her inside.

_End of Chapter_

Vixen: Absolutely fantastically brilliant! 8D

Shira: Hikari?

Vixen: Screw the rules, I have **insanity.**

Shira: O.o Do you, now?

Vixen: **FALCON PUNCH!**

Shira & Bakura: o.o?!

Star: -whispers- She just read a RyouxBakura story, plot being that each had gotten diaries, and the entries have high-voltage randomness and funny references.

Bakura: Wait, WHAT? Me... and-?!

Shira: Oh, come now, Kura. You're a yaoi celebrity among some fanwriters.

Vixen: GET AWAY FROM ME, BARNEY!!

Star: Haha, if you want to read it, I think it's in Vixen's favourite stories category.

Vixen: Hope you liked the chappie! It came late because I was reading Insane-Contrast's story X3 And I don't usually read yaoi! Teehee! R&R, please! Even though I went off topic!

Shira: You've been doing that a lot lately...  
_  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

Chapter 14  
_  
Bakura's POV_

When we entered the restaurant, we were met with a strong aroma of pleasant foods. I saw Tenchi's nose flare at it, and a smile danced across her lips. I smiled and took her hand, and led her to a table near the window, where I pulled out a chair for her, and she sat down gratefully. I walked around the table and sat across from her. A waiter moved toward us. He gave us our menus.

"Would the Mr. and Ms. like a drink before ordering?" He asked.

"Just water, thank you," Tenchi asked. I never broke eye contact with her.

"Blood-red wine," I requested, hardly acknowledging the waiter.

"Good choice, sir."

The waiter left, leaving us to order.

"Hm, this sounds good," Tenchi said over her menu. " 'Evening special. Brown Rice, Bamboo and side vegetables, with a spicy, rare-cooked steak. I think I'll have that." She fold the menu and put it on the table with a cheerful expression on her face .

My eyes widened and I smirked. "You really know how to tempt people! I think I'll have that, too."  
Tenchi blushed under my gaze. "Thank you."

The waiter came back with our drinks, and asked for our orders. When we both told him, he left again.

I swirled the red liquid in my glass. "So...Tenchi...how long have you been here?"

"Oh, about a week," she said.

"You're from Canada, is that right?"

"Yes. London, Ontario to be precise."

"Ah, very nice. So...why did you come to Japan?"

"Oh, it was my birthday a few weeks before," she looked down at the table. "Now that I'm 17, my parents thought that I should already start my life on my own. Japan is my most longing location, so with the money they gave me, I came here."

I sniffed back my laughter. "Sounds like they kicked you out."

I was planning to put her down, but she giggled instead. "Yeah, I thought so too, when they first told me."

"You must really miss them."

That took the ticket. She blinked sadly. "Yes. Yes I do."

I tried to put on a sympathetic expression on. "Just so you know, you've got people here, too, who care about you."  
_  
Come on, Tenchi,_ I beckoned. _Take the bait_.

She fell for my charm! She looked up and smiled thankfully. "Yes, I know. Thank you."

After a few minutes, the waiter came with our meals. He set the platters down and left us again. Then we began to eat.  
_  
Shira's POV_

The observing spirit watched Tenchi and Ryou eat, which often made her mouth water. The only times she ate was when she was in control of Tenchi's body. But that was some time ago. Although Shira felt no hunger, she wished to slide that meal down her throat.

Ryou suddenly stopped, his fork in midair, as if in thought. Tenchi saw this, and set her fork down. "What's wrong, Ryou?"Ryou looked up at her, and locked eyes. As she looked into his, the thief could too. And she was mesmerized. Although they showed coldness,...

He forced a smile. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Come on, it had to be something. For the last few minutes you've been shredding that steak apart." Tenchi laughed. "If I'm right, you're thinking about something."

Ryou chuckled, and his eyes traveled to her shirt. His eyebrows furrowed. "What's that?"

Shira was puzzled for a moment, but then when Tenchi looked down to see what he was talking about, the spirit panicked.  
The Millennium Circlet's edge was glinting in the light.  
_  
Don't show it to him!_ she shouted in warning. _Don't tell him ANYTHING!_  
_  
But Ryou won't tell!_ Tenchi protested.  
_  
I DON'T CARE!_

Tenchi looked around, to see if anyone was looking. Everyone was occupied, either eating and gossiping, or serving the food. The only one looking was Ryou, watching her intently, waiting for her answer. Then her hand traveled up towards the Circlet's edge.  
_  
What are you doing?! Stop!_ Shira cried out helplessly, feeling anger bubble up due to Tenchi's defiance. _Did you hear me? I SAID STOP!_  
_  
You can't tell me what to do, Shira!_ Tenchi shot back in annoyance. _It's my Millennium Item, so I'll do what I want to do with it._  
_**  
Excuse me?!**_ she screamed. _**YOUR**__ Millennium Item!?_

The teen had ignored that last remark, and had already removed the Millennium Circlet over her head. Ryou's eyes sparked with interest. Shira's sparked with rage.

"This is something my great-grandfather passed down to me through his will," Tenchi explained. "He died a few years ago. I've had this ever since."

"It looks like a Millennium Item," Ryou commented casually, eyeing it. The spirit's eyes widened in complete surprise. Tenchi stared at him.

"How did you know that it is one?" she asked.  
_  
WHY ARE YOU BEING SO STUPID?!_ her yami screeched. _STOP WHILE YOU STILL CAN!_

Ryou cocked his brow. "All I said is that it looks like one. It can't possibly be one."

"And why is that?"

"There are only Seven Items of Millennia in existence, one being in my possession."

Shira gasped. So did Tenchi. "Really? May I see it?"

Ryou seemed to consider it, and then he reached into his jacket. When he pulled it back, Shira gasped in surprise and an unexplained anger.

The Millennium Ring.  
_  
What are you so mad about?_ Tenchi asked her. The thief didn't reply. Words died in her throat.

"The Millennium Ring," Tenchi whispered.

Ryou looked at her in shock and suspicion. "How did you know?"

Tenchi desperately looked for an excuse. "Oh, I've had my research..."

Ryou watched her and stayed silent. He was seeing if she was lying. And she was, because **Shira** was the one who taught her about them. She didn't research them through scriptures, or Internet articles, whatever the hell they were, as the spirit thought. But she **also** taught Tenchi how to lie expertly.

Ryou shook his head, and smirked. "Alright then. You're correct, this IS the Millennium Ring. And if that Circlet WAS a Millennium Item, it would've detected it."

"That's not true," Tenchi protested. "It really IS a Millennium Item. It even harbours-!"

_SHUT UP!_ Shira hissed, and took over her. The child was about to give her away! She felt a touch of betrayal. She had put her hikari into her soul room, and, which she hardly did, locked its door.

Shira eyes were closed, and she leaned slightly on the table. Ryou shifted. "Well?"

She opened her eyes. "Well what?" she snapped, a bit too bitterly.

"It harbours...what?" He twisted his wrist for her to continue, impatience evident in his voice.

"Oh, I was babbling nonsense. Don't mind me," she ended it at that, and quickly put the Millennium Circlet under Tenchi's shirt again. She looked down at her new, unfinished meal. She licked her lips, and attacked the steak, some of its raw blood sliding down her throat. She chuckled with satisfaction.

Ryou didn't touch his. "Tenchi, there was something I was meaning to ask you."

Shira gulped down, emptying the contents from her mouth. "Is that why you stopped eating before?"

Ryou nodded. "I was wondering...do you have a spirit living in your apartment?"

She choked. She clutched at her throat, trying to cough her food back up. It wasn't possible; it must come down. She reached for the glass of water, and slid it all its contents down the food passage. It pushed the food down, and she was gasping for air in relief.

"Are you all right, Tenchi?" Ryou asked, more strangely than concerned.

"Nothing...nothing...yes, I'm fine," the spirit wheezed. "Why...do you think...there's a...ghost in my...apartment?"

Ryou gazed at her, then shrugged. "I saw something there. A sort of mirage. She looked almost like you..." He paused, and looked at her. "Actually, she looked exactly like you."

Shira panicked inside. _Shit, shit, shit, shit...SHIT!_ Now that she were in control, her features had changed; her mature face, her jagged hair, her _eyes!_ And he saw her in the apartment, next to him! He _**KNOWS**_!

Shira adverted her eyes, but kept her voice calm. "I assure you, there's nothing of the sort. You must have seen something else. A trick of the light. Your imagination..."

Ryou fell silent once again, and then picked up his fork. Then the both of them finished their meals in silence.

After they finished, the waiter came by and collected the platters, and dropped off a bill and two fortune cookies. They both opened theirs and read the messages. Ryou went first.

" 'Love comes in small packages.' " he said in boredom.

"Doubt it." The yami muttered. He laughed. She read hers.

" 'Keep your guard up, because someone is planning to deceive you.' Huh. Now that's more realistic."

Ryou froze for a moment, then nodded. "Shall we go, then?"

"Depends where we're going," she said, but stood up anyway to get ready.

Ryou smiled. "For the first date tonight, you should already be going home."

"Really? Then the date's over, huh?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Alright then," the spirit stretched, and went for the door. "Well, thank you very much for inviting me-"

"You don't mind if I walk you home, do you?" Ryou stood up and followed her.

She blinked. "No, not at all."

He paid the bill and opened the door for her. The two of them then set out into the evening night, bright lights still flashing.

_End of Chapter_

Star: VEGAS! 8D

Vixen: XD haha! No, not Vegas...

Bakura: BWAHAHA!

Shira: What is it now?

Bakura: I made you choke! XD

Shira: -eye twitches-

Star: Better watch it, and she'll make YOU choke O.O

Bakura: On what?

Shira: MY FOOT! -chases after Bakura to kick him in the face-

Vixen: X3 R&R, please! Hope you liked it. And great thanks and affection toward those who've already reviewed this story! -heart-


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

Chapter 15  
_  
Bakura's POV_

The night was quite pleasant, I might add. Walking beside Tenchi, her hand in mine. Her new attitude surprised me, her bitterness suddenly rising in that restaurant. It cooled down now, but she still had that attitude. Cool, stubborn, perhaps a bit harsh. But it was not hard to like.

I don't know if it was the wind or the cold air, but Tenchi's hair seemed to stand up a bit. Not as spiky as mine, but still noticeable. And her features seemed sharper, too; her jaw and face were more mature, and her eyes were darker. Olive with a tint of crimson surrounding the inner most part of the iris. If I hadn't know better, I would have thought that I saw her other side in that apartment. But that was _preposterous_. Who'd ever think of seeing another person's attitude without a physical being?

What I thought was real suspicious was what had happened in that restaurant. Tenchi had then showed me what she was hiding underneath her shirt. It was a circlet, perhaps the same metal as my Millennium Ring. And it also had its memorable Eye, common in all of the Items of Millennia. I didn't think that it was a Millennium Item. But then I thought; perhaps there was another one made, not at the same time as the others...?

No. If my Millennium Ring couldn't detect it, then it wasn't one. As simple as that.

Then I asked if Tenchi knew she had a ghost in her apartment. She practically had a coughing fit. I was laughing my head off inside, watching her struggle for air. But it didn't last long... She wheezed her answer to me, saying I was seeing things. I don't want to sound like a superstitious bastard or anything, but I think her room's haunted.

Then we finished our meals, and here we are, myself walking Tenchi home down the streets of Domino. She kept quiet most of the time, but she spoke up casually, often sarcasm and harsh jokes. It made me laugh, but it was hardly cold at all.

Suddenly at the entrance of alleyway up ahead, tin trash cans were knocked over, causing alot of noise. Then a young boy, dressed in what appeared to be rags at first, jumped out looking back into the alleyway frantically. Yells echoed off the building walls.

"Hey, thief! Come back here! I'll have you caught by the _throat_!"

I smiled, and mentally cheered the boy on. _Run. Steal. Run for your life_. He somehow reminded me of myself, so long ago. The boy looked around for a route of escape, and then ran toward us, planning to go pass us. He aimed to Tenchi's side, and I expected her to move and let him past. But she didn't.

When the boy was exactly beside Tenchi, and was still in mid-run, she hooked her hand around his collar. His neck was constricted and he gasped, sliding to a stop. He turned and glared at Tenchi, and tried to rip himself from her grip. "Hey, lemme go!"

I now noticed that the boy had a box clutched in his hand. Tenchi noticed too, because she snatched it from his fingers.

"_**Give that back!!**_" The boy shouted angrily.

Tenchi put the box quickly into her pocket, and I was about to question her what she was doing. Then the voice from the alleyway penetrated my thoughts on that.

"Where the hell are you, boy? I aim to take what is rightfully mine!" The person's shadow, even in the darkness of the evening, grew longer the closer he got to the street.Tenchi leaned herself closer to the boy, and planned to say something that she thought he would only hear. But she was underestimating my hearing. "Try to struggle against me." she whispered.

The boy stopped, and looked at her in disbelief, question and shock mixed together.

Tenchi threw a glance at the alley, then back at the boy. "Struggle against me!"

So the boy struggled. But Tenchi would never let go._ What the hell is she trying to pull? _I wondered. Then a rich-looking man huffed into the street from the alley. His once-dashing clothing were ruined by grime, and his face was red from anger and sweat. He peirced his eyes into the boy once he caught sight of him.

"There you are! I have you now!"

Tenchi kept hold of the kid, and soon the kid was getting nervous, trying everything to get away.

The rich man finally reached us. "Ah, thank you, madmoiselle," he said in a very bad, French accent. He forced a smile, but it was obvious that he didn't like speaking with commoners. "Thank you for catching this...this..._rat_," he gave the boy a kick, and the child groaned.

Tenchi didn't looked pleased at his behaviour, but when he looked at her face, she forced a smile, much more expertly to hide any traces of it. "It was nothing. Might I ask what exactly he has stolen?"

"Precious jewels that I smuggled across the atlantic," he said in an undertone. "This boy pickpocketed me and ran for it. These were so valuable, I had to run through mud and alcohol-scented bums."

"I see. May I see this...stolen object?"

"But of course," he turned to the kid. "Hand it over, boy."

The boy looked confused. "Hand over what?"

"The jewels, you wretch!" The man leapt forward and grabbed the boy from the front of his shirt. "Where are they?"

"I swear, I don't have them!" he protested.

"I believe the boy is telling the truth," Tenchi mused, examining her fingernails. She seemed so...nonchallant.

"And how would you know, girl?" The man retorted. He already abandoned his 'rich man charm', as I doubtfully put it.

Tenchi sniffed at his comeback. "Wouldn't you say that if the boy doesn't have it in his _hands_, AND since he would have nowhere to hide it in his ragged clothing, that he would be unable to carry a package of considerable size?"

The man looked stunned by her words. "I guess not-"

"Then I believe that you are mistaking this boy for another," Tenchi pried the boy from the man's grip. "I'm sure the culprit is somewhere nearby. Get a move on if you want to catch him!"

The man glared at her, but then shrugged, since he saw me beside her. Perhaps he thought that I would protect her, if he ever decided to hit her. "You're probably right. Well, I must be off..." He then walked away, trying to straighten his clothing and walk like a gentleman. I grinned at his failure.

I then saw Tenchi turn toward the kid. She pulled the box out of her pocket and gave it to him. "That was pretty close, wasn't it?"

The boy looked at her in shock. "Why did you help me?" he asked suspiciously.

Tenchi laughed. " 'Cause I saw that you needed it," She then pulled some money out of her pocket, and handed them to the boy. "Use this carefully. And be more careful around scumbags like that!"

The kid laughed, and smiled gratefully. "Thank you miss! And I'll be sure to use this for my family!" Then he ran off.

Tenchi straightened up, and cracked her neck. I turned to her. "Why did you help the boy?"

Tenchi chuckled, turned toward me, and held what appeared to be _**a lot**_ of dollar bills in between her fingers, her own green fan. "A fellow thief always helps another thief in need."

She surprised me immensely. Tenchi, a thief! Would you expect something like that?

She laughed. "That rich man was an easy target. Do you have something against thieves, Ryou?"

I smirked. "Not on your life."

"Good," she stuffed the money in her pocket, but she gave some to me. "It's kind of hard not to steal. Temptation's really strong."

"I know what you mean," I said. "I'm actually called the King for that reason." What was I doing?! Sharing with this..._girl?_

She turned to me. "You steal?"

"Oh yes. Anything that I spot as valuable, anything I want."

"You're not saying this just to impress me, are you?" Tenchi seemed amused.

I tried to look hurt, but I was chuckling with amusement myself. "No, not at all! In fact, I'll prove it to you."

"Really? What are you gonna steal?"

I chuckled. "You!" Then I pushed her into the alley. Her back hit against the wall, and she seemed dazed for a moment. I chuckled again, and pinned her to the wall. It was _**extremely**_ dark in the alley, and that was the way I liked it. My body pressed against hers, I brought her into a passionate kiss.

She hummed in surprise at first, but then began to kiss back. I broke the kiss, and saw her smirk in the dark.

"Oh, so you plan to steal me?" she asked playfully.

"Yes," I breathed in her ear.

"And you really think I'm _that_ valuable?" She purred, recounting my reasons.

"Yes." _Fall for my lies. Give me your trust_, I beckoned her in my mind.

"And...you really do want me for yourself?" She leaned closer, her eyelashes fluttering delightfully against my cheek.

I smirked. "Yes..." I kissed her again. After a few minutes, she pulled away. She smirked back.

"Well, you can't have me just yet."

I chuckled. "Fine. I have a lot a patience. Afforded that I get what I want at the end."

Tenchi chuckled. "Now I _really_ need to get home."

I stepped back away from her and took her hand. We stepped back onto the street, and walked to her apartment. I gave her one last kiss, and went to roam the darkest parts of the city, devising how to exactly deceive Tenchi, now that I had her trust...

_End of Chapter_

Vixen: Oh God, I love your POV, Bakura! -heart-

Bakura: -smirks- My POV is always the best. The way I think-

Vixen: You speak in first-person, so I don't have that much to edit! -dances-

Bakura: ...

Star: Man, that blew up in your face... XD

Shira: There, there -pats Bakura-

Vixen: -totally oblivious- Thanks for reading, and R&R!


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

Chapter 16  
_  
Shira's POV_

Shira opened the door to Tenchi's apartment, and entered, slamming the door softly. She didn't bother turning on the lights; she was used to the dark. She flopped unto the bed, staring at the ceiling with her hands behind her head. Ryou's taste was still on her lips... _The cheeky little devil_. She didn't know why she didn't see him pushing her into the alleyway coming. But she didn't regret it. His kiss was so familiar...

Tenchi. Whoops.

She'd be pissed with her yami. It was her date, after all. **And** the fact that the thief locked her up in the soul room was not gonna summon a happy Tenchi.

But on the other hand, she almost gave the spirit away to this..._boy_! She felt such betrayal by this act of defiance, after several commands telling her not to. Why would she decide that, after a life of keeping this secret, to reveal Shira to a boy that she only met the day before?! Shira planned to have a little talk with her, so she opened the door to the soul room with a small amount of energy in her mind. Tenchi immediately escaped, and floated beside her body in her ghostly, transparent form. The yami saw anger gleam in her eyes.  
_  
WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! SHIRA, TELL ME!!_ she practically roared, and Shira was surprised it wasn't heard by any other person.

The spirit glared at her. _I had no choice, Tenchi. You were about to reveal me to this guy! _she added a tint of annoyance to her calm demeanor.  
_  
So? I trust him! It's my decision!_  
_  
You made a promise to me!_ Shira retorted.  
_  
What's wrong with you?_ Tenchi asked. _What's your deal with Ryou?_  
_  
My __**deal**__ is not with him, but with you_! Her yami stood up in her rage, eye level with Tenchi. _You promised to never tell anyone about me. And I promised to help you when you're in a fix, or whatever! You've kept your part of the bargain all this time, but you were about to break it a few hours ago!_

Hours? You left me in _**there**__ for __**HOURS**__?_ the hikari said in disbelief, referring to the soul room.

Shira sniffed indifferently. _Yes, I did._  
_  
You don't expect promises to last forever, do you? _Tenchi was not sneering at the spirit; quite the contrary. She was trying to prove a point gently. But in her anger, Shira did not focus on that matter. Only on what she was saying. _This secret is ripping me apart inside. I have to tell someone! I can't just keep this up for the rest of my life!_

Then why didn't you tell your parents, hm? she sneered. Tenchi remained silent, and Shira felt her confusion, searching in her mind for an answer. So the yami threw in another question; _What make this person any different from them?_

Tenchi still remained silent. Shira felt a ripple go through her hikari's heart, which she identified as guilt. She shook her head.  
_  
Well, I'm going back to the Millennium Circlet. Sorry I ruined your __**date**_, Shira said bitterly.

She gave Tenchi her consciousness, and entered the soul room. And she made sure to lock the door from the inside.  
_  
Tenchi's POV_

Shira never talked to Tenchi after that. Shira wouldn't even go and take control of Tenchi for her own personal use. Whenever the teen slept, and tried to get into her yami's soul room in her dreams, the door would never permit her passage. So she stopped trying.

Tenchi and Ryou went out again. This time to the movies. His hair was much neater then than it was the first time, and the light returned to his eyes once more. The two of them went to a romantic movie, and the closest she got was into his arms. She thought it was too soon for a kiss, and probably thought that Ryou was thinking the same thing. Tenchi never knew what happened between him and Shira. Although how much she were annoyed with her, Tenchi trusted that she didn't do anything reckless.

At school, the hikari hung around with Adare and the Gang. Besides the weird changes Yugi went through time to time, it was great. Tenchi and Adare grew so close, the two of them were considered best friends. The Gang laughed, saying that no one could separate them; and it was true. Tenchi hardly ever saw Nina around, much to her relief. On the occasions that she _did_ see her, she had this small bandage patch on her nose, and it was bruised. She'd glare at Tenchi, one enough to cause a cat-fight. But she declined, and just ran out of the room, with her posse obediently following her.

Tenchi called her parents often, to tell them how she was doing, and what was going on on their end. They were very happy of her progress, and wished her good fortune and love. Tenchi also called Tad, and he and the students would greet her with longing and happiness. She gave them that in return.

The adolescent felt that going to Japan was perhaps the best thing she ever did.

But it wasn't going to last.

_End of Chapter_

Vixen: GAH! So short! T.T

Star: Well, at least it's a relief to those who hate sitting in one place, reading, for too long ;)

Shira: Haha, as Vixen's moping, let's have Bakura speak to the audience!

Bakura: But I wasn't even in this chapter!

Shira: Well, all the more to remind them of your presence!

Bakura: Hm... ok. -faces the audience-

Shira: -turns to comfort Vixen's pointless depression...-

Bakura: GO HOME!

Star: Kura! -.-'

Bakura: R&R, or I'll feed you to Amuut!


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 17

_2 Months Later_  
_  
Tenchi's POV_

Tenchi sat on the couch, staring out at the streets of Domino, all of her homework done. The first day of third term was a breeze, new classes now assigned. Both Ryou and Adare were in most of her classes now.

The weather got better, even if it didn't snow at all. The temperature was warmer now, which was in her favour. No more troublesome coats for her! But the real troublesome thing was...Shira hadn't talked to her hikari all that time.

Two months! She hadn't spoken to her in your mind every day, like she used to. She didn't even try to take over her, carrying out her own desires, as she did before meeting Tenchi personally. Shira hadn't stepped out of her sou lroom _**at all**_. Tenchi was unnerved, and most of all, intensely lonely. To have a familiar voice silenced all of a sudden was something the teen couldn't get used to.  
_  
Is she mad at me? _the girl asked that question many times. _Sure, I planned to tell Ryou then, but he wouldn't have told anyone...would he?  
_  
But it was true. Tenchi almost broke her promise to her yami. She promised never to reveal the spirit to anyone, in case someone were to harm her to retrieve the Millennium Circlet. And Shira promised...she promised to protect Tenchi...  
_  
I should be the one who's mad!_ she told herself stubbornly. _She locked me up, like some criminal! And taking over MY body! No one should be treated so! _Her stubbornness and blindness saved her from guilt's and truth's clutches.

The phone rang loudly across the room.

Tenchi sighed, and got up casually. Walking over to the phone, her feet touched the soft rug beneath lightly, causing chills to travel up her spine. She picked up the phone from its place, and pressed the earpiece lightly on your ear. "Hello?"

She expected at least Adare or Ryou to be on the other end, but an exasperated voice came instead. "T-Tenchi..."

Tenchi blinked. "Tad? What's wrong?" She now noticed the sorrow and fear in her sensei's voice. "It's 2 am there, isn't it? What's going on?"

She heard him sob, and she started to panic. "Tenchi, I'm so sorry, I didn't reach them in time..."

"Who?" A wave of foreboding enveloped the teen's entire being, threatening to suffocate her.

"Your...your..." He gasped for air. She just noticed that he was out a breath. Something had happened.  
"Your...parents..."

She froze in horror. "What about my parents?!" she cried urgently.

"I couldn't reach them before they did," he sobbed. "They were looking for you, and your parents wouldn't tell them-"

"Who are 'they'?!" Tenchi shouted in desperation. "My parents! Where are my parents?!"

"Tenchi, Tenchi..." she heard his sorrow perfectly, and his immediately turned into hers. "They killed them."

She stared at the picture on her shelf; the picture of her parents. "W-what?!" she whispered.

"They were looking for you, asking of your whereabouts. They came to the dojo first, and then I was so stupid to mention your last name, and they tracked your parents down," he was speaking very quickly, caught up in his bawling. Tad was very sensitive, and Tenchi could tell that he was extremely upset, just like her. "Your parents wouldn't tell them where you were, no matter how many threats. They had guns. And they shot them!" He sobbed once again. "I was too late. I'm so sorry..."

There was a racket of banging on metal, then the smashing of glass. The adolescent heard a shout: "You! There's no where to hide!"

"Tad! Can you hear me?" The phone was growing faint and filled with static.

"Now, tell us where the girl is!" One voice yelled. "We know you know."

"Tenchi, Tenchi," Tad whispered into the phone, his voice hardly carrying over the ocean to her. "I want you to hang up. Please. Before they find you. And Tenchi...please forgive me..."

"_TAD, NO!_"

Gunshots echoed in Tenchi's ear. Static grew louder. Something hit the ground hard.

"Tad? Tad?!" she shouted into the mouthpiece.

She heard the phone being moved around. "Trace the call, trace the call!" someone hissed quickly. But she pressed the off button. Then the phone slipped from her fingers, thudding on the rug. She stared in horror at both of her parents, and Tad in the class picture. And before her eyes blurred with the unstoppable tears, her mind played an awful and unforgivable trick on her.

The pictures of both her parents and Tad were splattered with blood.  
_  
Shira's POV_

Shira sat on the floor of her soul room, her hand supporting your forehead, digging her elbow into her knee. Her eyes were closed the entire time. Thinking...  
_  
Maybe I was a bit too harsh on her_, she told herself. _She's only a kid, after all, compared to me.  
_  
Tenchi was still young. Maybe she didn't want to think of these kind of burdens. These promises. Maybe she wanted to live her life gallantly when she was still young. If she really wanted to tell someone about her yami...should the spirit stop her?

Maybe she wasn't that important to her hikari...

...that hurt...  
_  
I need to apologize._

Shira chuckled to herself. _And it took me two months to come with that conclusion. How idiotic I've become.  
_  
She opened one eye tiredly, and planned to stand up. But the opposite wall stopped her.

A stray pebble broke itself away from the unbreakable stone.

Her brows furrowed in puzzlement. She got up, and walked over to the stone. She bent to pick up the rock, and examined it in her hand. Then sand and dust slid down the sides and ceiling, as if something small had shifted. It stopped, then started again. Stopped. Then started. The ground slightly shuddered. Nothing could budge or alter this place...  
_  
What's going on? _Shira wondered. She turned to the door, and unlocked it. The door moved heavily, and she met a blast of emotion her way.  
_  
What the hell? _The spirit said, being overwhelmed with feelings. Sorrow. Anger. Regret. _What happened when I was away?  
_  
Shira floated up and away from herr mind, and turned into her ghostly form in the real world. She found herself in the apartment, in the middle of Tenchi's room. When she turned around, she saw Tenchi. The teen had fallen to her knees, and let out a cry of despair, before her face disappeared behind her hands. Her shoulders shook, and tears escaped and slid through her fingers and down her chin and neck. Shira gazed at her in shock and confusion. _Tenchi?!_

She didn't hear her. She was lost in her weeping.

Shira's Millennium Circlet flashed across her forehead; more like a reflection, because the real one hung around Tenchi's neck. It glowed, and she moved into Tenchi's mind. It echoed with loud, destructive noises that she couldn't identify. Tadao's voice. Harsh sneering. And in Tenchi's mind's eye, she saw the image of both Tenchi's parents, turning crimson.  
Shira faltered, and was overcome with sorrow. Tenchi's parents. Tadao. They were...

_Oh Ra no._

The images and sounds kept repeating. Tenchi could not chase the thoughts away. They now haunted her. The yami returned back to her transparent form, and crouched down beside Tenchi.  
_  
Tenchi, hush...please Tenchi...shhh..._ she tried to soothe.

Tenchi looked up, and saw her yami's form by her side. _Shira? Oh, Shira... _Her face crumpled. _You don't know what has just happened!_

_I do..._

Tenchi looked at her, and nodded, but her face never changed. _Someone's looking for me. And they killed everyone I care for, in my place! _She let out a loud, shaky gasp. Her eyes were irritated and red. She wept.

Although she were transparent, Shira tried to hug her. Tenchi seemed to feel it, although the spirit didn't know how. Shira kept trying to hush her gently.  
_  
Tenchi, sh sh sh sh Tenchi, be strong. Tenchi...I'm here for you...I'm always here..._

And she held her, as she wept for her loved ones.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen & Star: -burst into tears-

Shira: Poor things...

Star: It's just so sad... T.T

Vixen: Tragic! ;.;

Shira: Bakura, take it away. -goes to comfort-

Bakura: Blah, as those two are blubbering, I shall send you all to the Shadow Realm while their backs are turned...

Shira: Remember that I'm not blubbering, love.

Bakura: GAH! Okay! R&R, fools!


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 18  
_  
Adare's POV_

Adare closed her door briskly, and strode down the front steps of her house. A cheerful tune in whistle-form left her lips. Sure, the downside was that she was going to school, like every other stupid day, but she was always looking forward to talking with her friends. Especially Tenchi, being her favourite.

Adare walked down several streets, the sky still streaked with warm and vibrant colours. She started to head for Tenchi's apartment, and when she arrived, she pressed the intercom for the secretary to pick up, like every morning. Her raspy voice traveled to her. "Hello."

"Um, hi, it's me, Adare. Can you connect me with Tenchi?" The punkish girl was quite familiar with this routine, since she did this every morning. She walked with Tenchi constantly.

"Wait a moment, please," the secretary said, and the intercom disconnected, giving a distinctive pop.

The only thing was that this was taking some time. What was taking the lady so long? When about 5 minutes of waiting passed, the intercom popped again. "She seems to be out. There's no response."

"Really?" Adare asked, surprised. This was unusual. "Ok, thank you for your time..."

The secretary grunted, and turned the intercom off. The blue-haired girl walked down the street, confused. _Did she leave for school without me? Maybe she had a reason... _Before she left the block entirely, Adare looked back, and looked for Tenchi's window. It may have been the trick of the light, but she thought that something shifted behind the glass.  
Her mind, threatening her with the fact that she would be late for school, ushered her down the hill, shrugging Tenchi's behaviour off you shoulders.  
_  
Lunch_

"What? You don't know where Tenchi is?"

Adare stood up from her chair, with her hands resting on the table firmly. Ryou, Yugi, and the Gang were all surrounding it.

"No, not in any of my classes," Tea shook her head. So did the rest of them.

"I hope nothing terrible happened," Ryou said. "Is she sick?"

"I don't know. But when I asked for her at her apartment, the lady said that she wasn't in. She would have answered it, though, saying if she was sick..."

Ryou looked at the table, worry carved into his face. "Tenchi...I hope he didn't hurt you...-"

"Who?" Adare asked, thinking that her ears had dulled for a second.

He looked up quickly. "I mean... I hope _I_ didn't hurt her, maybe hurt her feelings...where are you Tenchi...?" He trailed off in thought.

Mai patted him on the back. "Please don't blame yourself, Ryou. Maybe she'll come soon. Maybe even tomorrow."

Ryou slowly nodded. "I hope so..."

"So do I," Adare put in reassuringly. "So do I."

A day disappeared.

* * *

  
A week flew.

* * *

A month past.

* * *

And no sign of Tenchi.

Adare entered the school in her now-usual depression. What happened to Tenchi? Did she get hurt? Was she kidnaped? Was she...killed?

She tried to chase those thoughts away, but they always found their way home.

She approached the hall where her Math class was. To her disgust, she passed by Nina. She smirked evilly at her. The punkish girl rose her brow at her and kept walking. _...is Nina responsible for Tenchi's absence? _She shook her head. _No, Tenchi's too tough for such pests._

She entered the Math class, and saw that there was a substitute teacher behind the desk. she smirked. _Oh, this'll be fun! Time to torment!_

Adare took her seat, always finding the seat beside her empty. This saddened her a bit, but then she smirked again, because the teacher was starting the class.

"Alright, Teens. Your teacher is not well today, so I will teach you for this period," He turned to write his name on the board.

When she read his spidery hand-writing, Adare smiled wickedly. She opened her mouth for breath to say a smart remark, but then the door opened slowly.

Tenchi slipped inside and closed the door softly.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: Oh oh! What have we here?

Bakura: You tell us, brat. -.-

Vixen: Hey! I'm too old to be a brat XP I'm 15!

Bakura: Prat, then.

Shira: Leave my hikari alone, Kura. I don't bother yours.

Bakura: That's because I torture him for the both of us XD

Vixen: My poor Ryou ;.;

Star: Hehe, yeah... R&R, people! Vixen luhvs you! 83


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 19  
_  
Adare's POV_

Adare sat at her desk in shock, staring at the figure at the door. Tenchi waited for the teacher to notice her, but didn't look as if she was in a hurry. It looked kind of unusual, as her hair seemed to flare to the back. Her bangs covered her eyes. Adare felt like standing up and shouting her name, but her muscles disobeyed.

The substitute noticed Tenchi at last. "Ah, a late student. Take your seat, please."

Tenchi didn't so much as acknowledge him. She adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder, and made her way to the desk next to Adare. Her face was expressionless, her eyes still hidden. Her unnoticed friend expected her to at least look at her, but she didn't.

"Alright class, today we'll be reviewing on calculus, as your teacher instructed."

The students shuffled about their notes. Adare did as well, but stopped to watch Tenchi. She pulled out her notebook and textbook, and held a pencil in her hand. She then sat there with her hand on her forehead, and tapping the pencil on the desk.

"Alright, now onto to- what is that tapping?" The teacher put his gaze on Tenchi. "Miss, stop that annoying racket!"

Tenchi stopped her tapping for a pause, without looking up. Then continued, more rapidly. Some of the students sniggered at the teacher's expression, but dread built up inside Adare.

"Stop, I say! Well, if you're going to be so smart with me, will you be most likely to tell me what p(q) (2q - 2)(3q + 1) is?"

Tenchi stopped her pencil, and smiled gently. However, the word _gentle_ didn't fit... "_No_," she stated simply. "I haven't been here for a long while now."

"Surely you were here for the unit!" the teacher scoffed.

"Nope, wasn't here for a whole month." Tenchi never removed her gaze from the desk, not that Adare could see her eyes, anyway.

"And where have you been all this time?" He asked matter-of-factly.

Wrong move. The pencil snapped in Tenchi's fingers, and she tilted her head slightly upwards, making one eye visible. A snarl of anger formed on her lips. "And who says it's any of your _damn business?_"

Adare stared at her in surprise, and glanced at the teacher. He was speechless. So Tenchi continued.

"I have been away for these past weeks, and I'd say that was enough for you. I suggest that you keep your nose in your _own_ life, if you value it."

The teacher stared wide-eyed at Tenchi, but said nothing. Instead, he turned around and started to teach, as if nothing happened. He never picked Tenchi for an answer. He never picked her at all. Tenchi looked back down, and gathered the pieces of her pencil briefly. The rest of the class was quiet and unsettled, except for the teacher's stuttered voice.

The bell rang for next period, and everyone gathered up their things. Adare and Tenchi - individually - packed up at the same pace, but not saying anything. When Adare stood up, she turned toward her friend.

"Tenchi..."

Tenchi turned toward her, and locked eyes with her. Adare gasped, for the girl's bright emerald eyes were now dark and cold. Red surrounded the ever-lasting black of her pupil. The blue-haired girl was about to say more, but then students flooded past in the pathway between their desks. When it had ended, Tenchi had disappeared into the crowd before.

Adare walked out of the Math classroom, and sprinted down the halls. She turned a corner, and stopped abruptly at an open locker, it's front facing her. When the person closed it, he looked at her in surprise.

"Ryou! I have to tell you something!" she said urgently.

"Adare, what's the matter?" he said in concern.

"Tenchi...she's back!"

Ryou's face brightened up at once. "Tenchi?! Where is she? I'm so glad she's alright-!" Then his smile dropped slightly. "...but you don't sound so glad...?"

"Listen, I don't think Tenchi's herself," Adare continued, remembering the coldness in her eyes. "She smart-talked and intimidated the teacher, and said absolutely nothing to me. Does that sound like a Tenchi to you?"

"Something's definitely wrong," Ryou's face turned serious. "The classes haven't changed since she left, so right now she and I both have English. I'll talk to her there."

"Thanks, Ryou," Adare sighed. "Please, be careful; we don't know what'll happen."

"Don't worry about me," Ryou turned and walked away, still talking over his shoulder. "What we should really worry about is our Tenchi."  
_  
_

* * *

_Shira's POV_

Shira grimaced, her canine slightly overlapping her bottom lip. School was more boring than her expected. Being Tenchi all the time was a bore. Now walking down the hall toward the English classroom, the spirit carried books that meant nothing to her. People around her were staring at her in disbelief, and whispering among themselves. Wondering where Tenchi was all this time.

But Shira knew. She went with her. As always.  
_  
Flashback_

Tenchi walked around the corners of her abandoned home. The kitchen lay untouched, the windows glistening with the thin frost. Every room was undisturbed, except the living room.  
She didn't want to go in there. The lawyers and police officers said...that's where their bodies were found.

The funeral was indeed depressing. It rained on both days, Tenchi's parent's funeral, and Tad's. The people who attended them cried. As well as Tenchi. Her relatives offered support and comfort, but Shira could feel in her own heart, _and_ Tenchi's, that she was devastated beyond repair and healing.

She sat down at the kitchen table, and sighed. Her head dropped onto her arms, and stared drearly out the window. Shira appeared in the seat next to her, the dim light hardly cutting through herself. The spirit sat there in silence; so did her hikari.

Finally Shira spoke. _The house seems very different now._

Tenchi blinked slowly. _I agree..._

Another pause.  
_  
Are you sure you're alright? _the yami asked cautiously.

Tenchi's head shot up and she hit the table with her fist. _Does it look like I'm alright?! _she screamed mentally. _My parents are dead! Tad's dead! All because some bastards are looking for me! So does it look like I'm fucking alright?  
_  
Shira sat there, watching her hikari intently.

She noticed, and glared at the spirit. _Why the hell are you looking at me like that?!_

Shira said nothing for a moment, then sniffed, similar to a scoff. _What do you expect me to do? Cower at your anger?  
_  
Tenchi blinked, confused at her response, so she continued.  
_  
I can feel your anger, sorrow and pain. I'm apart of it now, since I am your Yami. But let me tell you; I'm used to it. And do you know why? Because I feel this every single day of my existence!  
_

_Huh?_

_It's true, I don't remember anything about my past, but I can still have the unexplained emotions that accompanied them. So, as you should know, I feel the same way as you, either it be your pain, or mine._

Tenchi's head drooped back onto her arms on the table, burying her eyes in her flesh. "I'm sorry, Shira..." she whispered. "I should've thought of others than myself, even if..." Shira heard her gasp, and she knew that she was crying.

Shira's eyes softened, and she put a transparent hand on the teen's shoulder._ I'm sorry for everything, Tenchi.  
_  
Soon it was time to leave everything behind. Tenchi had decided to go back to Domino. She told her relatives that she left everything left in her house to them. Her plane tickets were paid for, and in the plane at takeoff, she asked her yami a favor.  
_  
Shira?_ Her thoughts were weak, causing the spirit concern.  
_  
Yeah?_  
_  
I don't feel very well..._  
_  
Want me to take over?_

She nodded. _But...can you do it for the next couple of days...?  
_  
The thief were taken aback. _But why?_

Tenchi closed her eyes and sighed. _I don't know how I will ever be able to see Adare or...Ryou...eye-to-eye and talk to them properly. To tell them what happened...  
_  
_I understand._

Tenchi surrendered her consciousness to Shira, and the spirit looked out the airplane window with remorse of what fate had decided for Tenchi's loved ones.  
_  
Back to Reality_

Shira was now before the English classroom door. She slipped inside, and took her seat. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now, even Adare back in Math, so she unpacked Tenchi's things quietly. But she were fully aware that Ryou took his seat beside her.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: Yay for horizontal rulers! 8D

Shira: Goodness, you're addicting to adding those in now. Are you going to go back and edit the other chapters like this?

Vixen: No...

Shira: Why not?

Star: She erased the files once the 15-Document Limit was met.

Vixen: Hush! -.-

Bakura: Organization freak.

Vixen: Shaddup! XP Hope you liked it, my pretties! :3  
_  
_


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 20  
_  
Shira's POV_

Shira kept her eyes on her desk, hardly caring about her surroundings. But she always felt Ryou's gaze on her. She didn't want to speak.

"Tenchi...?"

The spirit turned her head to the side slightly, giving him a side-glance. His eyes contained concern. "What is it?" she said in an exasperated tone, as if she was tired of explaining herself, even if she didn't talk to anybody all day.

Surprisingly, he reached over and set his hand on hers. His touch was warm, and so was his gaze. "Tenchi... I'm so glad you're alright...I thought something happened to you."

Shira's eyes flickered to the side. _I have to be careful here_, she thought._ I don't want to give myself away_. "Something did happen...to me."

Ryou's eyes flickered this time, but with panic. "What happened? Where have you been all this time?"

"Ryou, please withdraw back to your desk, and...!" Miss Haruka said as she came into the room, and gasped when she saw 'Tenchi'. "Tenchi! You're back! I'm glad one of my top students came back unharmed. Where have you been?"

She looked up and forced a smile. "Oh, back to visit my parents..."

"An emergency?"

"...you can say that..."

"Ok, family is always important, I always say," she then addressed the whole class. "Now I have an assignment for you. You have to write a story, on any topic. To test your organization, writing skills..." And she continued like that, and handed out papers that she called "rubrics." Finally, she went back to her desk to finish off work of her own. This was a period left for brainstorming.

Shira stared at her sheet of paper. _Hm, what to write, what to write...? _Her mind was blank and her imagination dull. _I've grown rusty...maybe I should ask Tenchi what she wants me to write...? _But then again, she was already in a hard time. No point in bothering her.

A yellow piece of folded paper touched her flesh. The yami furrowed her brows, but then realized it was one of those things Tenchi exchanged with other students. _Notes... that's what they're called._ She peeked to the side, and saw Ryou hunched over his work. But his pencil wasn't moving, so she knew that he was waiting for her response.

Well...Tenchi's response.

Shira put her pencil down and unfolded the piece of paper. She looked at Ryou's neat handwriting.  
_  
Please, Tenchi. Tell me what happened. __**Please**_**.**

She blinked, and hummed in her throat softly. _To write, or not to write. That is the question_. Tenchi trusted this boy, but why should the thief? Then she remembered Tenchi's first date with him. That kiss...  
_  
Maybe he's not that bad, _she thought. _Besides, I'm supposed to act like her anyway..._

Shira picked up her pencil, but then she felt extremely depressed, reminded by what she was planning to write. With a heavy heart, she wrote her words slowly and clearly. She threw the note back to Ryou, and it landed on his page. He quickly retrieved it and started unfolding. Shira still had her answer written in her mind's eye.

_

* * *

_

Ryou's POV

_**My parents are dead.**_

Ryou's jaw dropped. _Oh my God... _He was overwhelmed with sorrow and sympathy.  
_  
What are you so sad about? _Bakura's voice echoed slightly in his mind. _Hey, is that Tenchi? Where has that wench been?_

_Don't insult her!_ Ryou thought angrily._ Besides, why do you care?_

_I **care**, as you will, because I've had my eye on her for some time, _Bakura paused, and his face appeared in Ryou's mind's eye, smirking demonically._ Like you've had yours on her too, eh?_

Ryou growled in annoyance._ You keep away from her. I'm warning you..._

_Or what? You'll defy me? Puh-lease, just try when you're all alone, without your precious Tenchi..._ He chuckled. _Fine. I'll leave you two alone...for now_. Bakura returned back to the Millenium Ring. But there was no telling when he'll be back_._

Ryou looked at Tenchi. Her eyes were back on her page, but she didn't look as if she had any intention on working on anything. Her eyes were cold, and her hair had the sharp edge it had before. Her lips twitched, but otherwise expressionless.

_I can't believe it...oh Tenchi...I'm so sorry..._ Ryou kept quiet, and looked back to his own page. They worked in silence. Until the bell rang.Tenchi packed up her things quickly, but Ryou did so in a faster pace. When she stood up, Ryou met her.

"Tenchi, may I please have a word with you?" Ryou asked, fully aware that he was in hearing distance of Miss Haruka. He thought the Tenchi wouldn't want to bring anyone else into this...tragety.

Tenchi looked at him, and her dark eyes met his. She shrugged. "Sure."

Ryou and Tenchi walked out of the classroom, and both went into an unused classroom.

_

* * *

_

_Tenchi's POV_

_Uhh...Tenchi?_

_What is it?!_ the teen groaned. The stone walls of her soul room appeared in front of her eyes. Her face burned with an irritation. Her skin stung. Blood stained her fingers.

_Um, somebody wants to talk to you._ Shira's voice echoed on the walls_. ...Now._

_Can't you talk to them?_ Tenchi felt in no condition to go to the real world.

_Do you seriously want me to talk to HIM?_ she asked with hint of annoyance_. What if I screw up? You'd seriously be pissed off with me!_

_Who do you mean 'him'?_

_Ryou, of course!_

Tenchi looked up._ Ryou! But it wasn't a thought of joy. She felt nothing at the moment...only depression._

_C'mon... he really wants to talk to you!_ Shira pleaded. The hikari's head perked up. Did Shira just **beg**? But the teen also caught the other sound in her voice- concern.

_But I don't know what to say..._ the adolescent grumbled, but she got up and walked over to the door. She opened it, and found herself, as usual, in the twisting tunnels of her and Shira's mind. She closed her eyes and went to her body's eyes, where she would see exactly where Shira was present, using her hikari's movements. It seemed to be a deserted classroom; one of the ones that weren't used unless for emergencies. Shira had directed her gaze to the door, and Tenchi's heart leapt. There was Ryou! He was looking outside of the small window, making sure no one would interrupt. He then pulled the shudder down, and turned toward Shira. As he looked into her eyes, Tenchi saw into his eyes as well. He had such concern in them, it made her heart shake._ Ryou, I've missed you..._

_So you've decided to come up, huh?_ Shira's voice sounded, although her lips never moved in front of Ryou. But she did speak.

"So what'd you want to talk to me about?" she said dully.

Ryou walked slowly toward her. He stopped, only a foot away from her face, and Tenchi saw directly into his eyes. "It's about...what happened...about your parents..."

The teen's heart dropped. _You told him...?_

_Yeah, you didn't want to tell anyone, but...you **did **say you trusted him...besides, I just made it easier for you._

"Uh-huh," Shira made the sound in her throat. But the adolescent felt that sorrow rippled through her mind. She cared for your parents as well.

"I'm sorry. Truly. Um...I don't know how to say this..."

_Time to switch!_

Tenchi quickly looked around in confusion._ B-but I-_

Before she could finish, Shira gave her body back, and Tenchi was looking through her own eyes again. But she wasn't easy to stay on her feet. She collapsed forward, and collided into Ryou's chest. He caught her, and had his arms around her.

"Tenchi?"

Before she knew it, Tenchi burst into tears. Sorrow, regret and longing constricted her soul, threatening to suffocate her. She gasped as if it were actually happening, but they were just her cries of despair. Ryou held her close, letting her bury her face into his chest. He rubbed his cheek affectionately against hers, trying soothing words. "It's okay, just let it all out..."

Tenchi sniffed, and looked up. "I'm sorry Ryou, for acting all like this..." she then giggled bitterly. "...ruining your uniform..."

Ryou chuckled softly, and shook his head. "You don't need to apologize. You shouldn't even think that you should."

The teen looked down again, and rested her head on his chest again. His heartbeat comforted her.

Ryou continued while they both stood there, "You see, I too lost someone I cared for greatly."

She looked up, and saw that Ryou was looking at the ground, and it looked like he was looking through it. Sorrow was evident on his face. "R-really?" she asked.

"Yes...her name was...Amane. She was...my younger twin sister..." he sighed. "When I first came here...I didn't really say a proper goodbye to her back in England. I wrote her a letter, telling her everything that's going on for me here, and I said sorry for my goodbye, and that I loved her. But it was only a few days later...she died in a car wreck. When the news got to me...I was devastated. And you know what bothered me most?" Tenchi stayed silent, listening to his words, feeling everything that he could feel at that moment. "I think that letter never reached her..."

She squeezed tighter, and dug her ear into his chest again. "I'm sorry Ryou; you two were very close, as I can see."

She felt Ryou nod above her. A drop of water fell on her head, and when she looked up, she realized he had shed tears. He smiled weakly. "Now look at me. Bawling. That's not what men do nowadays..."

Tenchi cuddled closer, her nose touching his. She didn't hesitate. "That's not true. Being sensitive is not a burden. And, at least, we're not alone in this... we're together."

Ryou smiled, and leaned forward and planted his lips on hers.

A spark grew immediately inside her, and she gasped in surprise. But she didn't pull back. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ryou licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. She accepted without hesitation, letting his tongue meet hers. They battled, and then explored every corner of their mouths. Tenchi tasted tears; hers and Ryou's. She had his scent in her lungs; and she loved it. To be so near him-!

The bell rang.

Tenchi pulled away, and looked at him slowly. He looked at her; warm eyes met hers, and they both smiled.

"C'mon. Let's go to our next class," Ryou said, taking her hand.

She smiled, and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'd love to."

_End of Chapter_

_

* * *

_

Vixen: -sniff-

Bakura: -gag-

Star: -glare-

Shira: -sigh-

Vixen: Another chappie up... -cracks fingers- Well, I guess it's time for a little break.

Shira: Where are you going?

Vixen: Gotta go lie down in the sun while it's still up. I sit in the basement for too long... at this rate, I'll be as pale as Bakura.

Bakura: And what, by that expression, are you implying?

Vixen: Um... that pale skin is not for me? -grins- -runs away- TELL MY READERS I LOVE THEM! -heart-

Bakura: No.

Star: ... Hope you liked the chappie! Vixenluhvesyou!

Bakura: I SAID NOT TO!


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 21  
_  
Tenchi's POV_  
_  
Lunch_

The morning periods were so much faster than Tenchi expected. And she knew the reason; Ryou. He made her so happy. So happy after...what happened. After...her parents...Tad...

But she tried her best to take her mind off the fact she'd never see them again. She had a future here, at least.

With Ryou...Adare...the Gang...Shira...  
_**  
Now**__ are you glad I gave you control? _Shira walked beside her hikari in her spirit form, and she grinned from ear to ear. _I haven't seen you this happy. I'm...glad!  
_  
Tenchi resisted the urge to hug her, to prevent herself from looking like she was hugging empty air. _Thank you, Shira! If you hadn't __**forced **__me to take control-  
__**  
I**__ would've gotten the kiss,_ she said. _I know._ _You're acting like a fangirl!_ she laughed.

The teen blushed, but smiled greatly. _No. If you hadn't forced me out, I'd still be sitting on my butt in the soul room... I wouldn't have gotten any happier. Thank you so much..._

_Aye! Quit it! _Shira shook her head, seemingly trying to shake the gratitude off. Tenchi laughed in her mind, and she saw Shira's crooked smile. _I just don't want to go through a whole day of teachings that I don't know anything about, okay?_  
_  
Sure, sure!_

With Ryou holding her hand softly, Tenchi walked into the outdoors. People spotted her and whispered to each other. Others eyed Ryou fearfully, which made the girl wonder if his 'Multiple Personality Disorder' was true. But how could it? Nothing like it happened like that before... She stopped herself. Well...There was that first day at school, and her first date with him. _He was...a badass_, she giggled inwardly. _But in a good way_.

Sapphire hair was the first thing she spotted, and Adare turned toward her across the field of grass. She watched her friend, looking for a familiar response from her.

Tenchi smiled weakly, and waved.

Adare beamed, and sprinted toward her, throwing her into a tight hug. "Tenchi! It's been ages! Where have you _been?!_"

Tenchi looked down, but felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see it was Ryou's. he nodded. "Want me to tell them?"

The teen nodded sadly and gratefully. "Please."

So all of Tenchi, Adare and Ryou walked toward the usual table, where the Gang was already seated.  
_  
_

* * *

_Bakura's _POV

So I stood around behind Ryou's chair in my spirit form, watching everyone's reaction on Tenchi's return. The Pharaoh's worthless cheerleaders shot questions at her, but, to my surprise, Ryou silenced them. He then began to tell what happened, and I listened intently, for I had not been present when Tenchi had told him.

When Ryou had finished everyone was silent. I sniffed back my laughter.  
_  
And what, might I ask, is so funny?_ Ryou asked angrily.

I chuckled. _The whole murder business. I envy the people who did it! _I laughed harder. I sensed Ryou's heart trembling with rage.

"So is that why you didn't respond to me...?" Adare asked Tenchi.Tenchi seemed to pause a moment, then nodded. She looked at the table.

"I'm so sorry, for your parents' death..."

I could see tears well up in Tenchi's eyes. "Not only them...my sensei too. He was like a brother to me; we'd known each other since the age of 7. Tad...and my parents...were murdered...in my place..." The tears started to fall, and Adare immediately went to her side to comfort her.  
_  
How pitiful._

Ryou growled inwardly.

I smirked. _You really care about her, don't you? You LOVE her? Hm?_

Ryou froze. _Well, yes, actually-_  
_  
Because I don't, so don't get any ideas. I'm just gonna...USE her,_ I grinned demonically. _I bet you loved that kiss though, eh?  
_Ryou's jaw dropped slightly, and I chuckled. _Yeah, I watched. Don't think you're safe away from me._

"Well well well! If this isn't a touching reunion?" A cold and nagging voice rang out behind us. I grimaced in annoyance, and I saw Ryou and Adare twist in their chairs in anger to face the voice.

"Leave us alone, Nina," growled Joey.

"Make me, Wheeler," Nina sneered. "Hmm, Tenchi, the little bitch, has returned."

"Oh, give it up, Nina!" Adare snarled. "You are the biggest, ugliest, and _**sluttiest**_ prostitute in this city!" She had voiced my exact opinion.

Nina smirked. "Now Adare, don't be mean."

"Fuck off! Where's Kile, anyway? Was he **BORED** with you? Or have you found someone else to share your bed with?" I laughed at Amadare's insult; it was the truth!

Nina growled, but then she smirked. "Actually, I''m looking for a new boyfriend now," She set her gaze on Ryou, and he flinched. "Hi, Ryou..." Her voice oozed revoltingly with seduction. My stomach churned in disgust.

"Grow up, Nina!" Adare snarled, and she stood up from her chair. "Let's finish what we started; I'm sick of your attitude!"

"Hehe, not so fast! Meet the graduates who are going to kick your ass!" I hadn't paid much attention to Nina, but as I turned around, I saw muscular, teenage boys behind her. They have apparently graduated, because they were dressed in dark and gangster clothing. Straight-up punks. They smirked at Adare.

"Oh, another of your tricks, is it?" Adare screeched. "Bring it on!"

And yet, through all this, Tenchi didn't move. She sat in her seat with her back to the world. _So she doesn't want to fight, huh? _I asked in boredom. _What happened to the Tenchi we met a month ago?_

_Uh...she lost her PARENTS!?_ Ryou thought in sarcasm. _Not to mention her childhood friend!  
_  
"Besides, Adare, I don't think I want to fight you. I'm challenging that girl, Tenchi!" Nina laughed. "What's wrong, bitch? Can't stand up for yourself? And to think, that _**you're**_ the one who broke my nose!"

"_LEAVE HER ALONE!_" Ryou shouted, and in his anger, threw his chair aside. I rose my brow in surprise, and so did Nina, to my disgust.

"Aw, what's wrong, Ryou? You're not stand up for this whore, are you?" Nina said in a sweet voice. She was really getting on my nerves!

"Shut up, Nina! You're the...the...WHORE!" Ryou shouted again. My eyes widened. _Whoa, whoa! Such foul language...; you actually swore! I've been quite the influence, haven't I? _I sniggered with pride.

_Actually, you have been,_ Ryou's temples throbbed._ But this is for Tenchi; not you._

_But of course_

Nina turned her head to the side and snorted. "Wow...Ryou, swearing! You're quite more different then I'd like..." Her voice dropped lower. "Too bad that's **not** what I like! I've lost interest. Guys, beat him up, too!"

Ryou stepped forward and beside Adare, with his fists up as well. _Oh ho! What do you think you're doing? _I asked him.  
_  
I'm fighting for something I care for; something I should've done all my life! _Ryou growled, and nodded at Adare. Together they leapt forward, and I watched in the sidelines, wondering why the _**HELL**_ Ryou would fight...for...his love...for Tenchi...?

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Bakura: ... -reads last line of chapter again- Stupid hikari. And that was so OOC!

Vixen: Aw, you're just jealous that Ryou's not fighting for his love for _you. _X3

Bakura: NO WAY! ...you just wrote him like he was some heroic, brave idiot!

Vixen: Heroic & brave, yes. Idiot, no. This just shows that he loves Tenchi very much ;P -glomps Ryou out of nowhere-

Ryou: Oh my! O/O

Shira: -pinches Bakura's cheek like one would do to a toddler- Let my hikari be XD

Bakura: I don't appreciate being pinched like a child. -/-

Star: Haha XD Vixen's sends her luhv! She hopes you liked the chapter, teehee! -heart-


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 22  
_  
Shira's POV_  
_  
Tenchi, why are you just sitting there?!_ The spirit asked in disbelief.

Tenchi's head hung low. _I don't want to fight...I don't have the heart..._  
_  
So you're just gonna let them fight for you; fight that dirty swine?! _Shira boiled with anger.

Tenchi said nothing. Tenchi thought nothing.

The yami turned to watch how Ryou and Adare were holding out. Adare was in a frenzy. Her fists were flying around, sometimes hitting victoriously, sometimes missing miserably. The punks had the most brutal fighting style the thief had ever seen. When Adare had released the slightest weak-point in her defense, they attacked it without hesitation. Adare would show her pain, but she never gave up.

Ryou, Shira wasn't so sure about his offense. He was circling with one of them, keeping an eye on the other. She could already see blood escape from a cut under his eye. The other boy attacked, and Ryou leapt out of the way, keeping his distance. Shira could see a look of anger and concentration on his face. But she knew he had too tender a heart to attack first. Or hit at all.

Nina stood off to the side, smirking at the fight. The spirit grimaced with disgust. Throughout the rest of the room, the other students eating their lunches watched; whooping, cheering, and even giving looks of fear and worry. The gang behind her just sat there, watching as well, faces filled with shock and fear. Joey was the only one wrestling to get free from Tristan's grip AGAIN.

"Dangit, Tristan! Lemme go! They need our help!"

"There's nothing we can do!" Tristan retorted. "Even **if** we fought along Ryou and Adare, we wouldn't be much help to them..."  
Shira turned back to Tenchi. Her hikari's head still faced down, looking at the table. _So you don't feel like you could fight at all? _the yami asked calmly.

Tenchi did nothing.

Shira sighed deeply. _You may not have the heart to hurt anyone else, even as they hurt you, but I have the heart. _When the teen didn't respond, she continued. _I've learned another aspect about myself, about the past life, due to this injustice... living a life as one of the most wanted thieves in Egypt, you had no choice to have a tender heart. You had to do everything in your power to stay alive yourself. Even if it meant taking someone else's life.  
__**  
I can kill, Tenchi!**__  
_  
Tenchi's heart jerked in surprise. _Shira, don't-!_

Before she could object, her yami returned to her mind and ripped Tenchi from her consciousness, and put her into her soul room, the door locked.  
_  
Sorry, Tenchi_, she smiled weakly to herself. _But I can't let this go on. Besides, it'll be in your favor...you won't have me to put up with me anymore, once I get my own body._

Shira opened her eyes, and smirked, when she saw the table, representing her control.

_

* * *

_

Bakura's POV

_  
Hm, not much of a fighter, are you? _I taunted Ryou.

Ryou didn't respond, but I could sense his annoyance. The boy he was forming a circle with leapt forward once again, and Ryou jumped aside. The gangster laughed.

"What's wrong? Is the snowman afraid of me? If not, then stop jumping around like a coward and face my hits!"  
_  
Damn that punk_, Ryou muttered darkly.  
_  
Oh ho! ANOTHER dramatic change!_ I crowed. _Muttering darkly to yourself!_  
_  
I'm just pissed off, ok?_  
_  
Right, right_, I said sarcastically. _Or is it really, for Tenchi?_ I smirked.

Ryou was just about to answer when the punk jumped forward and punched him in the stomach. I saw Ryou's eyes widened as his breath was taken away. Then he got kicked, and he flew across the ground, rolling. He rolled unto his side and curled into a ball, trying to regain oxygen.

I looked at the punk in anger. I didn't like my hikari being hurt by someone else other than me, but I put in an excuse anyway. _How DARE you interrupt our conversation, you freak!_ I turned to Ryou, and smirked. _Let me handle this. I haven't had any action for a while now. I think I should start.  
_  
This time, Ryou agreed. He exposed his mind, and I took his consciousness away from him.

"Hey! Look at the freak! Guess my hits gave him a bad-hair day!" The boy laughed harshly. He was referring to Ryou's change in hair, which my control was always behind. My eyes snapped open, and I stood up slowly. I felt the blood from under my eye flow more, and a drop fell on my lip. I licked it, a sadistic look on my face. The boy flinched. "Hey, what happened to the 'gentleman act'?"

I chuckled darkly. "Well, don't you suppose that this 'act' would only be 'acted' when in the presence of 'gentlemen'? And as far as I can see, you are not, with that filthy attire and wimpy attitude."

The boy's face twisted in anger. "Why, you little-!" He leapt forward, expecting me to jump back, like Ryou had done the entire fight. But I caught him by surprise by jumping forward. I slipped under his arm, and I stood behind him. He staggered, but I didn't let him recover. I took his arm and immediately put it behind his back and locking it, threatening the bone with a promise to break it. The boy whimpered.

"What to do, what to do...?" I asked myself aloud, making the boy nervous and alert. "Should I...break your arm? No...maybe I should just... _rip it off?_ Choices, choices..."  
_  
I scared the shit out of him!_ I laughed maniacally. He squirmed and yelled. "Guys! Help me! This guy's insane!"  
_  
Oh crap._ From my view to the front, I saw several other punks approach, and they formed a circle around us. I released my grip, and the boy fell forward clutching his arm, and scrambling to the outside of the circle. He turned around, and had a triumphant smirk on his face. I had to put a stop to that.

"Like I said, you have a wimpy attitude."

His face twisted, but his comrades snickered. They all began to approach, and mind was working furiously, arguing if I should fight like hell, or think of a complicated yet devious plan. But something caught my eye at the other end of the room.

Tenchi rose slowly from her chair.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Shira: Oh yeah! Time for more ass-whooping!

Bakura: You said it!

Shira & Bakura: -high five, then run away somewhere-

Ryou: Where did they go? o.o

Star: Eh, I think to practice before the next chapter. X3

Vixen: Oi! They better come back soon, it'll only take me a few minutes to get it editted! -.- Anyway, R&R, lovelies! XD I appreciate you all! -wipes tear-

Star: Haha, she gets emotional easily X3

Vixen: Hush!  
_  
_


	23. Chapter 23

__

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore.

* * *

Chapter 23  
_  
Bakura's POV_

"Tenchi...?" Yugi asked.

She didn't answer, but turned around and looked around in the chaos. Her eyes swept the room, and finally rested on the group closing in on me. She strode forward, her head held high, a smirk dancing on her lips.  
_  
Well, this should be amusing,_ I thought. _Wonder if she's gonna burst into tears any minute, for the loss of her family and friend._

One of the gangsters heard her footsteps, and turned to face her. He had a smirk on his face. "Hey, it's the girl Nina's been talkin' about," His smirk grew wider. "The whore who broke her nose."

Tenchi locked eyes with him, and smiled nastily. The boy flinched back in surprise. As quickly as my eyes could follow her, she ran and punched him in the stomach. He hunched down, and she didn't stop there. She kneed him in the stomach again and again, and elbowed him downward in the back of the neck. She loosened her grip, and he stumbled back, cursing. He recovered, and lunged at her. She grinned, and she performed a very impressive uppercut under his jaw. He flew up into the air backwards, and landed at my feet.

Tenchi laughed coldly, and attacked the nearest punk to her. If I hadn't known better, I thought she knew Muay Thai, the harsh martial art of southern Asia. I broke myself from gawking, and seized my advantage. I attacked one; then two, then three. We took them all down, and Tenchi and myself were back-to-back. Our shoulders heaved.

"Finally decided to join the fight, eh?" I asked her in a mocking tone.

"Finally decided to _hit_, eh?" She asked with mocking equality.

I smirked. "_Touché_."

We both looked over our shoulders, and our eyes met. She smiled. "Let's go help Adare. The more asses to kick, the merrier."

I laughed. "Agreed."  
_  
Well, this is weird_, I thought to myself. _The broken heart of the landlocked bird turns hard and fiery, that of the immortal phoenix. Dramatic change in a span of less than 5 minutes. Hmm..._, I paused. _She acted like this on our first date..._

She sprinted toward the rest of the fight, and I followed.

* * *

_Adare's POV_

Adare gasped for breath, blood dripping from her lip. _How may of these punks are there?!_ she thought in frustration. There may have been a difference between the number of them now since the fight started, but then again, she believed they could multiply. _God, where's Ryou? _She didn't have time to look around, since the gangsters were always flying at her. But the last thing she saw of him was getting surrounded. She hoped he was alright.

The blue-haired fighter looked at the lunch table where the Gang sat at the edge of their seats, and where Joey tried to get out of Tristan's grip. But-!

Where was Tenchi?!  
_  
She was just there a minute ago! _Adare thought. _Oh, if those pricks did something, they're in a WORLD OF HURT-!  
_  
A fist found its mark on her face. She stumbled backwards, the iron taste of blood filling her mouth. She was exhausted. The punk that hit her was rubbing his knuckles. "Hard enough for ya? There's more where that came from!"

Adare snarled. "Too bad it wasn't hard enough!" she lunged forward, and kicked him in the chest. He grunted, and stepped back. She landed back on her feet and punched him in the shoulder, and gripped hard on his jacket, so he wouldn't get away. She punched him again and again, making his whole face bleed. She then spun onto his back and held him in a bare-naked choke, suffocating him from the back. He was practically a third of her taller, which was the reason why she hung insecurely on his back. Although, he was desperately trying to get her off his back. He wheezed like an old man.

Something hit Adare at the back of her head. Her grip loosened, black dots dousing her eyesight. A strong hand gripped her shirt, lifting her off the ground. Her sight returned, and she looked down to see one of the gangsters grinning harshly at her, and behind him, the one she was previously choking. His face was red, and he was sending death glares at her, his eyes flashing. The girl smirked, despite her position.

"Okay, time to hit the lights, sunshine!" The one holding her said, and he pulled his free hand back, ready for a punch. She closed her eyes tight, already feeling the area to be hit tingling.

"Hey, what the _duche!_"Adare heard the one she was choking yell. She opened her eyes again, and saw a flash of white. The punk fell, and Ryou stood triumphantly, a smirk dancing across his lips.

Adare stared in disbelief. "Ryou! About time!"

The one holding here turned around and growled. "You'll pay for taking Johnny down, punk."

Ryou raised his brow. "Oh, you're calling _**me**_ the punk... feh..." He then looked to the side, amused.

Adare and the gangster followed his eyes, and were met by an incoming Tenchi. Her shoulder crashed into the guy's body, putting all of her weight and gravity to her advantage. The boy yelped, and his grasp of Adare's shirt disappeared. She dropped to the ground, and she witnessed Tenchi's frenzy. Some blows hit, some missed. But all the same, Tenchi proved greater. She punched him in the stomach, then the chest, then the hip, then the head. It happened so fast it was hard to keep up and memorize how the fight went. But Adare liked her friend's finishing blow the most.

Tenchi flipped back to keep her distance away. The punk was gasping as if the devil had chased him all around the world. He was bleeding everywhere, even through his shirt, but it was minor. He glared at her, and he was the one who hit first. Adare gasped as his blow struck the side of Tenchi's face, and she staggered to the side. But she straightened up again, and a psychotic smile that confused the punkish girl crossed her mouth. When the guy ran at her once again, she was ready. She blocked the blow with her forearm, surprising him. She dug her knuckles into his cheek, and his face turned heavenward from the force. And when he looked back down, she performed a round-house kick into his ribs, and Adare could've sworn they snapped. He cried out, but Tenchi didn't stop there. From her kick, her leg came back down, and in a confusing manner, she jumped back into the air and did a jumping spinning round-house kick. The top of her foot met his neck, and he collapsed to the ground with heavy force. Tenchi straightened and laughed.

"That was fun!" she cried in glee. "Best time I've had in _**years!**_"

"Great shot!" Ryou whooped. His eyes were cold, but they showed amusement.

Tenchi walked over to Adare, and offered her hand. The girl hesitantly grasped it, and her friend pulled her to her feet. When she was up, Tenchi put her arm around her friend's shoulder in a friendly way. Her smile made Adare proud. "That was some wicked moves, Adare. You sure you haven't been taught by anybody?"

Adare shook her head, laughing. "Now, why would I lie?"

Tenchi smirked. "So that I'd go easy on you, if you and I ever picked a fight. Now I'll give it my all against you...," She cracked up when she saw Adare's confused expression. "I'm only kidding!"

Ryou made his way over, his fists stuffed into his pockets. "I'd say that that was a fight to remember," He smirked. "Although I've been in better fights. Those guys were chumps."

Adare's eyes widened. "You've been in a fight, Ryou?!"

He chuckled. "More than you'll ever know."

"_**NO**__!_"

The three of them turned around to see the gangsters running for it. They exited the area, leaving everything behind. Nina was the one who screeched. "Come back, you cowards!"

"Look who's talking!" Tenchi laughed loudly. She turned toward Ryou, and smirked evilly. "Shall we?"

Ryou returned the smirk, sending a deadly chill down Adare's spine. "It'd be a pleasure."

As Tenchi and Ryou set off forward, the blue-haired girl stayed behind. As much as she wanted to kill Nina, she felt she was in no condition. Her bones and muscles ached, and she felt light-headed and dizzy, as if she had lost a larger amount of blood than she thought she did. Besides, she thought that she would be intruding with Tenchi and Ryou if she went. _After all,_ she thought,_ They're a couple_.

Adare, instead, watched with an extreme smirk on her face. She wasn't gonna miss Nina's beating for the WORLD!

* * *

_Shira's POV  
_  
Shira advanced on Nina, her knuckles flexing in pleasure to the idea unfolding in her mind. _Finally I will finish this wretch once and for all. _She traced the pocketknife in her uniform pocket. _She'll never bother anyone again... once she becomes one with the Darkness, when I get to throw her into it later, when I get the chance..._

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Nina cried as she saw Shira and Ryou approaching her.

Ryou tilted his head to the side and smiled demonically. "Oh, you don't think that we'll take that fight lightly, do you?" His steps never faltered. "Choices do have consequences."

Nina stepped back, but as fast as a thief, Ryou was behind her and twisted his fingers in her hair harshly. She cried out in pain, and tried to wretch it from his grip. Shira thought in puzzlement, _Seems Ryou has become...abusive. As long as he doesn't use that against Tenchi... _she smirked. _I'm fine with it!  
_  
Ryou kicked Nina's knee, and she knelt down. The spirit stopped in front of her. She was about to reach into her pocket for the knife, but reconsidered it. _No, _she thought._ I would just be pulling the same trick she did before; pulling a blade out in surprise.  
_  
Nina looked up, and for the first time, the yami saw fear reflected in her eyes. She chuckled with glee at her helplessness.

"How many times must I hurt you before you get the idea?" Shira leaned down until she and Nina were eye-level. "You can't do anything against me. Your power is gone, and I am greater."

Nina growled, and Shira smirked. She cracked her knuckles, but-

"_What in God's name is going on here?!_"

Shira turned around to see a plump old man who reminded her of a mushroom. He was glaring in her direction, and saw Ryou clutching Nina's hair. He wobbled over with effort, and tried to look important. "Release her, student!"

Ryou snarled quietly, but as he rolled his eyes, he freed Nina. She stumbled forward, and her shoulders shook. Shira's mind exploded with rage. _That bitch! She's faking! Bloody-!  
_  
"What happened here?" The man looked around the room, and noticed some tables turned and what-not. The students watched, but did nothing.

"I don't know, Principle Goorvibes," Nina whimpered, and the spirit knew she was smirking. "Th-these two just started attacking me, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't protect myself. I don't know why we couldn't just get along...-"

"You _little_ **LIAR**!" Shira screeched, and her arm went high to strike Nina, but the principle stopped her. He glared at her, then at Ryou.

"How dare you attack someone as defenseless as this young lady here! You two, two week's detention!"

"What the _hell's_ detention?" Shira blurted out, anger and annoyance surfacing. Ryou gave her a puzzling look, but it seemed the man ignored her.

"But they did nothing wrong!" Adare yelled angrily. "It was Nina who-!"

"Amadare, I've had enough of your behaviour. Would you like to join these two in their detentions? Or would you rather be expelled? There's a lot of your foolish antics on your permanent record already, so it's _no_ trouble at all!"

Adare looked at Shira. She nodded and smiled, seeing the remorse in the girl's eyes.

"You two, off you go!" Principle Goorvibes said irritably, and pushed the two of them into the school. He walked behind Shira and Ryou, guiding them through the school. Ryou didn't look so troubled, but she didn't know what the _**hell**_ detention was, and if it would have an impact with Tenchi.

"Here we are," the principle said, opening the door to an unused classroom. "You will be coming here every school day from lunch until the end of the day. It is your punishment, for you will be missing all of your classes," _Heheh, _the spirit thought, unimpressed. "be behind in all of your studies and left with mountains of homework." _FUCK!_

"Pft, whatever..." Ryou took his seat at a desk. Shira followed, and took the one next to his. The principle, giving one last glare in Ryou's direction, left the room and locked the door.

Hence started Shira's first detention hours.

* * *

Shira's POV

_End of Chapter_

Shira: Bah! Bloody Mushroom! -.-

Bakura: Why didn't we just send him to the Shadow Realm? I would have.

Vixen: Because that would go entirely against the plot! Plus Shira's not supposed to know about you..._yet_...

Shira: Oh dear, hikari's gone all diabloical...

Vixen: Mwahaha!

Bakura: Bollocks to your plot!

Star: XD R&R, please! If you already have, you don't need to feel like you have to again :3 Luhvs!


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 24  
_  
Shira's POV_

Shira stared at the door for a while after the principle had locked it. Then she sighed in impatience, and tapped her foot on the floor. _What's this detention nonsense? Why didn't that mushroom explain this stupid 'punishment' before he wobbled away? _She growled, but she didn't intend it to be out loud.

"Already bored? Can't find anything to do?" The spirit turned to Ryou beside her, and saw him gazing at her lustfully.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then forget it," she puffed. "I'm just not another Nina."

Ryou chuckled. "And what makes you think that I'm thinking it?"

"Your eyes say it all."

Ryou's eyes narrowed as his lips widened into a smile. "You know, no one's been able to guess how I tick like you have."

Shira smirked, leaned and tilted her chair back, and put her hands behind her head. "Maybe I'm unique."

Ryou chuckled again, and looked at the empty blackboard at the front. Silence followed. Impatience filled the yami once again.

"Is this what we're supposed to do; just sit and do nothing?"

"Yep. Considering that no one's here, there's no lines to write, _and_ we're missing class, I'd say this was paradise," he looked at her and cocked his brow. "You haven't been in detention before?"

"Nope."

"You must've been quite the goody-two-shoes in Canada."

Shira growled inwardly at his insult, but smirked on the outside. "Nope. Let's just say," her eyes flashed mischievously at him. "There hasn't been anybody to catch me. And if they did...well, they never reached the authorities."

Ryou's eyes widened and he let out a loud and amused laugh. "I never would've guessed... You're cruel."

"Look in the mirror, Hitler. You should've seen what you did to Nina. And the punks, too."

"Oh, so you didn't want me to hurt Nina?"

"_**Hell no!**_" she laughed.

"Fine, we're both badasses."

"Agreed."

Silence again. Shira was in quite the mood to talk, though. "How'd you think of the fight?"

Ryou smirked and looked at the ceiling in satisfaction. "Bloody sweet. But a fight at school is a bit too primary for my tastes, compared to street fights. But then again, those gangsters were from the streets, so it evened things out."

The spirit nodded. "Why'd that mushroom have to interfere?"

Ryou burst out laughing. "Mushroom?! That's the funniest name anyone's given to that old geezer."

She laughed, too. "Well, that's what he reminds me of. But if he hadn't of so **rudely** interrupted, then our fists would be satisfied." She flexed her fingers and pretended that a neck was being constricted in her grip.

"I agree."

Shira stood up from the desk she were sitting at, and walked over to the window. "Which story are we on anyway?"

"Seeing as we climbed four staircases, I'd say the fourth floor," Ryou put sarcastically.

The thief glared at him, then unlatched the window. She raised it, and put her head out.

"What are you doing?" Ryou asked.

"I'm not gonna be stuck here all day, now am I? If I'm gonna miss half of school, then I'm gonna miss it doing something worthwhile."

She swung one leg over the edge, and found a foothold immediately. She swung the other leg, and then looked at Ryou, who was watching intently. "You in, or out?"

Ryou grinned, his cold eyes flashing. "I think you know the answer to that."

Shira grinned back, and she wall-walked to the side to give him room. He walked over to the window, and climbed out. The two of them carefully moved along the wall, trying to find a way to go down. After a while, her hand went on a very old-looking piece of brickwork, her mind only wanting to get a different grip. However, it crumbled away under her fingers, and she lost grip. She struggled for balance, but gravity wouldn't let go. She tilted, and was on her way to the ground.

But a strong arm wrapped around her and pulled her back. Shira was brought back, and met by Ryou's chest. "Watch it, my dear," he said seductively. "We don't want you to fall."

The spirit looked up at him, and smiled. He released her, and the two of them were back to their decent.

The two finally found some sheds next to the building. Ryou went first, letting go of the brickwork, and sailed through the air down. His feet met heavily on the stone roof of one shed, but it made no sound. He turn and beckoned to Shira. She jumped, but she didn't feel the uneasy feel one feels in their stomach while falling. It was as if she was used to it, from events in the past life...

Ryou caught her with ease, as if she was as light as a pillow. He set her down, and took her hand. They both jumped down from the shed's roof, and met solid ground at last.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: Jeez, another short one? -.-

Star: At least it sets up for the next one X3 The next chapter's pretty cute :D

Shira: -blush-

Bakura: -smirk-

Vixen: Teehee, hope you liked the chapter! XD  
_  
_


	25. Chapter 25

__

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore.

* * *

Chapter 25

_Bakura's POV_

Tenchi walked ahead of me, then stopped to look around. We were in the student grounds, where everyone would just hang around in the free hours. It was more like a sealed park, being surrounded by walls. There were benches, tables, and a few trees to sit under. No one was present, except myself and Tenchi. They were all in class. I smirked.

Tenchi stretched. "Free at last."

"Sorry to ruin your freedom, but at the end of the day we must return to the same room."

Tenchi turned toward me, and her jaw turned taunt. "Aw crap. Why?" she whined. I laughed at her childishness.

"You see, the 'Mushroom' will come back, and when we're not there, we're fried."

Tenchi crack her neck. "Damnit," she looked around tiredly. "I guess we're stuck here. What are we supposed to do _**now**_?"

My eyes followed the curves in her body, and I licked my lips. "Well, there's always the one option-"

"Like I said, forget it," She waved away the idea. "No way I'm gonna give myself away to some perv."

I walked closer to her. "This _perv_ is actually your boyfriend."

"Oh?" Tenchi side-glanced at me, looking unamused. "And when was this decided?"

I shrugged, and I got closer. "Oh, you know, since you let me kiss you-"

"So that's your ticket. _Ptf_. It takes more than that, you know." I saw her smirk, and it grew wider. I couldn't help but adore how she talked. Her voice seemed like a melody that I wanted to listen over and over again..._There I go again, being romantic and sappy._

I was in front of her now, gazing into her dark green eyes. They weren't emerald right now, like they usually were. Now, they held determination, coldness, and maturity.

I smiled. "Fine! How about this then?" I knelt down on one knee, and grasped her hand in mine. I brought it to my lips and kissed the back. She was watching me intently as I cleared my throat. "Tenchi Suzuki, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

I saw surprise cover every corner of her face. But then smirked, and she chuckled. She slipped her hand away. "_Ooh_, quite romantic. But at a bad place, don't you think?"

I laughed. "Well?"

She smirked. "We'll see, won't we?" She then turned on her heel and ran to a tree. She jumped, grabbed onto the low limb, and swung herself into the foliage, taking her out of my view. I shook my head with amusement, and followed her.  
_  
_

* * *

_Shira's POV_

Shira climbed the tree with ease. There may have been times when the branches were out of reach; but she always managed to find another. It was a very high tree as well. It kept on going, so she had been avoiding and squeezing through branches and limbs for what seemed a few minutes. She didn't know if Ryou was climbing after her or not. Her heart raced with excitement and she giggled inside. _A chase!_ The spirit wasn't sure how, but she **knew** that he was the type who didn't give up easily!

The tree's trunk was beginning to thin, which meant she was getting closer to the top. She found a thick branch, and she sat there looking out. Her legs hung on either side of it, and her back rested on the tree's bark. She inhaled through her nose, and exhaled through her mouth, catching her breath quickly. When her heartbeat lowered, she listened. Silence. Only the rustle of the leaves and the traffic nearby.

"Humph...," the yami laughed, and crossed her arms. "He gave up already."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"HOLY RA...INCOATS!" she shouted, her heart skipping a beat and a chill tickling her all over. She sat up quickly, and looked from side to side. She then looked down, but there was no one anywhere.

"Over here."

Shira stretched her neck to look around the tree trunk behind her, and she laughed when she saw Ryou smirking at her. He burst out laughing himself.

"I scared the fuck out of you, didn't I?"

"Damn straight!" she laughed, and a tear escaped her eye. She wiped it away, and looked at the view her seat had.

"...holy _raincoats?_"

"Hey, don't make fun of my exclamations," Shira said, but mentally hoping he didn't think much of it. It was a weak attempt to cover up her use of Ra's name. She felt the tree sway slightly, then Ryou was standing on a branch below, looking up at her.

"May I have a seat with you, by any chance?"

Shira closed her eyes and breathed. She smiled and moved herself along the branch, making a gap behind her. Ryou heaved himself up, and seated himself in the way she was. She was about to swing one leg over so she could sit normally, but then his hands gripped her hips. She yelped in surprise. He pulled you toward him, and sighed as he adjusted her as he wanted her to be. Shira was seated in between his legs now, with his arms around her waist. She eased up, and rested against his chest.

"So what's your answer?" He whispered in her ear.

She chuckled, and turned her head. She lifted her hand and rubbed his cheek affectionately. "Guess."

Ryou smiled, and started licking and kissing her ear. Shira moaned as his saliva sent chills down her spine. His hands remained on your lap; her hands remained on his. His chest felt so warm-

_Wait. What am I doing?_ the spirit asked herself. _Ryou likes Tenchi; not me_. She felt guilt, an emotion she hadn't felt in a long time, and she forgot how it felt. But then it disappeared again, as fast as it appeared. _But I must act like her; if I don't show affection, it may effect their relationship. I just have to be careful, that's all.  
_  
Ryou stopped, and rested his head on the tree. "Quite the scene you've picked."

Shira head lay comfortably on his chest. "Yep. I'd say I chose right."

In front, the branches and leaves parted, showing Domino. They were high enough to overlook the wall that surrounded the grounds. No buildings blocked their view; only blue sky, and clouds whose formations were soft-looking.

"Do you know what time it is?"

Ryou pulled his left hand back and looked at his watch. Then returned it to Shira's lap. "It's 12:59."

She hummed. Before long, the two of them dozed off, their breathing and heartbeats of slumber matching in a rhythm only their bodies could feel.

End of Chapter

* * *

Star: Told'ya it was cute X3

Vixen: I suppose the yamis have no comment...

Bakura: Got that right, fox.

Shira: -ahem-

Bakura: Uh, I think that came out more of a compliment than a name.

Shira: It did.

Bakura: Well I didn't mean it then!

Vixen: Haha XD

Star: XD R&R, and Vixen loves you all! X3


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 26  
_  
Shira's POV_

Shira felt so drowsy, but she couldn't help feeling like she was supposed to wake up. Her eyes moved under her lids, and they finally opened slowly in the sun's glare. The sway of the leaves made designs on the tree's bark. Ryou's arms were still tightly wrapped around her protectively. With sapped energy, the spirit lifted his left hand up to eye level, and looked at his wrist.

2:01.

"OH MY RA!" she screeched. Ryou jerked awake and was alert. He looked around, trying to find what made her scream. She covered her mouth, because of the facts that it was near dismissal and that she spoke an Egyptian god's name in vain without containing herself. But Ryou didn't notice her choice of words.

"What'd you scream for?" He yawned. He moved to get a better sitting position, and was about to look at his watch. Shira beat him to it.

"It's 2:01!"

Ryou's eyes widened. "Oh shit."

"Let's go! We've got to hurry!"

Shira and Ryou scrambled down the tree as fast as they possibly could. At the last branch, the yami tripped, and went smashing to the ground. It knocked all the breath out of her, and she struggled to get up. A strong yet gentle arm set her up straight again, and Ryou guided her to the sheds. The two of them climbed along the junk beside one shed, and went unto the roof. After a quick search, they found foot- and hand-holds on the wall formed by the brickwork. They climbed, and wall-walked. After what seemed to be 4 minutes - the seconds were ticking your mind with an speedy excitement -, the window came into view.

"Yes! The window's open!" Shira whispered in glee. "The mushroom hasn't come yet!"

Ryou smirked, and she followed him toward it. He hopped inside, and held his hand toward her. She took it gratefully, but she heard the clanging of keys. Her eyes widened, and she was pulled inside hastily. She and Ryou crashed into their seats, and Principal Goorvibes came wobbling in, rather out of breath for some reason. He eyed them suspiciously. The spirit was trying with all her might to keep her breathing even; but her lungs wanted air so much!

"Your first detention has been finished. I expect you will be here after lunch tomorrow for your second day."

Ryou muttered something darkly, and Shira giggled quietly. Shira stood up, and walked toward the door, where Goorvibes was holding it. When both herself and Ryou entered the hall, the Mushroom turned to lock the door. With his back turned to them, she and Ryou looked at each other, smirking. Shira's mouth gaped open in horror when she saw a leaf tangled in his hair. She glanced at Goorvibes, then quickly reached and snatched the leaf out of Ryou's hair. She showed it to him, and he smiled in relief. She did, too.

Goorvibes told them to now go and pick up their things and get ready for dismissal, while he went to his office. They both walked down the empty hall, Ryou's arm around her waist.

"That was too close for comfort," he mused.

"I agree. Next time, let's not fall asleep. Although, that was really comfy, up in that tree."

Suddenly he pushed the yami against a locker and gazed at her. He pressed his body against hers. "Oh, that was just a preview of what you're missing."

Shira wrapped her arms around his neck. She put a dramatic voice on, "Oh no! The humanity! What _**am**_ I missing? It would be such a shame if I missed it!"

Ryou smirked a very, _very_ sexy smirk. The spirit couldn't tear her gaze away from him. "Yes, it would be a shame."  
She smirked, and let him bring his lips to hers.

He licked her bottom lip eagerly for entrance. She smiled, and kept her mouth shut. She peeked through one eye, and looked straight into his. She saw mischief flash, and a stinging sensation sent tendrils of pain in her lip. Shira gasped, and Ryou took that as an opening. His tongue slipped inside, and met hers. His explored her mouth, and fought against her tongue for dominance. He ran his hand up her inner thigh, and she moaned.

They broke apart for breath, and smiled at each other. Then the bell rang loudly, and noises of the students grew louder. Ryou moved away, and took Shira's hand. She walked down the hall with him, and retrieved her belongs from her lockers. With that, she headed toward the exit. Students watched them and stopped. They whooped and cheered and clapped. Shira and Ryou smirked, and exited the building.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: That was UNBELIEVABLY short! T.T

Bakura: Nobody cares! Besides, you'll just put up the next chapter anyway, so by the time readers finish this one, you have the next chapter!

Shira: Kura has a point here...

Star: O.O Well that's a first!

Bakura: HEY!

Shira: -laughs- XD

Vixen: Hope you liked it!  
_  
_


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 27  
_  
Adare's POV_

"Do you know when Ryou and Tenchi will be getting out?" Adare asked the Gang. She was standing in a group in the student grounds.

They shrugged. "After what happened, they're bound to get a big punishment," Tristan said. "Probably two week's worth of detention."

The blue-haired girl growled, "It's because of that fucking Nina! She is such a _**liar**_!"

"I agree on that."

Adare spun around, and saw Tenchi smirking. She smiled. "Hi, Tenchi! So Goorvibes let you go?"

Tenchi cracked her neck to the side. "For today. Still got two weeks to pay up for."

"Whoa, I was right," Tristan said quietly.

Adare saw Ryou behind her. "So Ryou, you have detention too?"

Ryou nodded. "The mushroom, as Tenchi calls him," - Adare giggled at this part - "said that we 'attacked an innocent and helpless young lady', and our punishment is to sit in an empty classroom doing nothing."

Adare blinked. "I don't see anything wrong about that."

"Well," Tenchi groaned. "There would be nothing to do, and when we're done with the detentions, we'll have mountains of homework to go back to."

The punkish girl groaned as well. "That sucks. Wait, you said there _would_ be nothing to do. Did you actually find something?"

Tenchi and Ryou looked at each other and smirked. "We snuck out of a window," Tenchi said in an undertone.

Adare's eyes widened. Joey whistled. "Sweet! Did Goorvibes catch you?"

"Almost," Tenchi laughed. "We dozed off in-" She looked around, then pointed to a tall tree that people were already sitting under. "-that tree."

The blue-haired girl giggled, earning a look from Tenchi. She grinned at her, and Tenchi blushed from the hidden implication.  
But a sudden shine of blonde caught Adare's eye. The bleached color sickened her.

"Is anything the matter?" Ryou asked, emotionless, after seeing her expression.

"_Nina_."

Ryou and Tenchi immediately turned around and snarled. Nina smirked, only a few feet away.

"Did you have fun with your punishment?" She asked, smiling devilishly.

"Heh, we only have two week's worth of detention," Ryou said; Adare didn't hear any annoyance when he talked. "But I thank you for getting us in trouble."

Adare stared at him as if he were insane. Nina's mouth gapped open. "W-why?" she stuttered.

Ryou wrapped one arm around Tenchi's waist and brought her closer. Tenchi's hand traveled up along Ryou's back and rested on his shoulder from the back. They both face Nina, and winked.

"You," Ryou continued, smiling with triumph. "have just given me the time I needed to spend time with _my_ Tenchi, within school hours."

Nina trembled in anger. She shot death glares at Tenchi, but Tenchi just smiled demonically. Ryou and Tenchi both waved, and Nina stomped out of the grounds. Ryou and Tenchi laughed, and Tenchi gave a peck on his cheek. They turned toward the others again.

"Did I miss somedin 'ere?" Joey scratched his head. "Are ya and Ryou-?"

"An item," Ryou finished, gazing at Tenchi.

Adare smiled widely. "Aw, you two make such a cute couple!"

Tenchi smiled in return. "Thank you!"

The punkish girl looked over at Ryou, and found him watching Yugi intently. It wasn't a normal look, either; more of mockery. Yugi kept his gaze, and he looked different. His hair was wilder, and his eyes were a lighter violet. It was quite like Ryou's changes. Adare could practically feel the electricity between them.

This happened before, and she asked Yugi what it was between him and Ryou. But he just smiled and said it was nothing to worry about. Ryou and Yugi got along pretty well; it was just these random changes that were a different story.

"So...are we going out or what? It not like we're gonna stay for more school, are we?"

"_**HELL NO!**_" everyone shouted in unison.

She laughed. "Then let's get moving!" she turned to Tenchi and Ryou. "You two wanna come with us?"

"Depends where we're going," Ryou said.

"Oh, you know, the mall; the arcade to play some Dance Dance Revolution; get some pizza-"

"PIZZA!" Joey and Tristen yelled in glee and high-fived each other.

"Yeah, get some pizza, and then...that's all. So, you guys free tonight?" She eyed Tenchi and Ryou.

Tenchi and Ryou looked other, and smiled. They looked back. "I don't see why not." Tenchi shrugged.

"Good! Let's go!"

Adare and the gang walked out of the grounds, and through the front doors of the school; escaping from that prison!

She walked alongside Tenchi, and she beside Ryou. They both had determined and bold strides. They looked ahead as if nothing in the world could cause harm to them. But just a few hours ago, Tenchi...

"...Tenchi?" her friend asked, looking from the corner of her eye at her.

"Hmm?" Tenchi didn't look at you, but kept her gaze ahead for any surprises.

"Are you sure...you're okay?" she asked cautiously. "Since...well..um...-"

"Since my parents and friend died?" She finished off for her.

She nodded.

Tenchi sighed. "I'm alright right now, don't worry. But there may be times...when I get a little depressed all of a sudden. That's what I think. So if I do," She looked at Adare. "It's not your fault. It nobody's. Only the bastards who murdered them."

"Okay, but Tenchi," Adare patted her shoulder. "You should know, that there are people who care about you _**a lot**_ here. Me included."

She smiled, and looked to the front. "I already know, because I feel the same way about all of you."

Adare smiled, and looked to the front. Tenchi seemed more like an adult. Her face had sharper features, and her eyes, although colder, had a spark of compassion, no matter how dark they seemed.

It was the same with Ryou; his hair was on the top-list of wild, and his eyes were stone-cold. He held Tenchi's hand with his. He, too, had a bit of care visible in his eyes.

After a few minutes, the group arrived at the mall. They entered inside, and browsed a lot a places. Tea dragged them all off to clothing stores, but at least Adare got some outfits that she thought represented her personality somewhat; punk-clothing, with some chains and a lot of leather. Yugi suggested going to a Duel Monsters store, to see if there were any more cards created by Pegasus. There were none, however they still looked about.

"So this is Duel Monsters," Tenchi whispered. "You said people died from this game...?" she asked you.

Adare nodded. "There were some tournaments, and Yugi and many of our friends competed. There was this one tournament; Battle City. The finals were really tense. I'll tell you who was in them." she counted her fingers. "Um, there was Yugi, Joey, Mai, a guy named Marik Ishtar, Odeon Ishtar, Ishizu Ishtar, Seto Kaiba - the presedent of Kaiba Corp. - and...Ryou, were you in it?"

Ryou, who was busy eyeing the cards in the display cases, turned over. "What were you two talking about?"

"You were in the Battle City tournament, weren't you?"

Ryou smiled. "Oh yeah; that was a pretty good one. Yeah, I was in it, and in the finals too."

"Who beat you?" you asked.

For a second he growled, but he covered it up. He flicked his head in Yugi's direction. "But he had an Egyptian God Card with him in his deck."

"Egyptian God Card?" Tenchi asked, curiosity in her voice.

Ryou looked at her, and nodded. "There are three in all. The Winged Dragon of Ra, Obelisk the Tormentor, and Slifer the Sky Dragon."

Each time he said their names, Adare saw Tenchi flinch, and shock and realization entered her eyes.

"Tenchi? What's with you?" she asked.

She shook her head eagerly, and smiled. "N-no, I'm fine. It's just...those...names...give me a sinister feeling..." She looked up at Ryou. "So you duel?"

He nodded, and smirked.

"Are you any good?"

"Well, if I made it to the finals, then that should give you an idea of my skills."

"Well, you never know; that tournament could've been fixed." Tenchi teased.

Ryou cocked his brow. "Oh really? Want me to prove it to you?"

Tenchi smirked. "Sure! But I don't know how, so we'll have to look for prey."

Ryou's smirk grew wider. "Alright. Tonight, at 9pm, the cemetery."

Adare looked at him. "Is there anyone even there?!"

"There's a kid named Bones there. I beat him once in Battle City, and his honour hasn't really healed yet. He wants to beat me once and for all, so that he could prove to be a better duelist."

"Oh I see."

"You can come too, right Adare?" Tenchi asked.

The blue-haired girl beamed. "Yep! If it's ok, though."

Tenchi looked at Ryou, then back, "It's alright."

Adare looked at Ryou, and he looked completely bewildered for a second. His hair seemed flatter, and light appeared in his eyes. He then looked around, saw that he was with his friends and in the mall, he smiled. She thought he sighed in relief.  
Tenchi looked around, and again, her friend spotted something different about her than a few minuted ago. She looked more childish now; it was good sign. Her eyes brightened.

For the rest of the day, it was non-stop fun. Finally, after paying an fairly big bill at the pizzaria, Adare walked home with Tenchi. But not before she and Ryou gave each other a goodbye kiss.

"You are really lucky," she said, grinning at her friend. "Catching a boy like Ryou."

Tenchi blushed, and smiled modestly. "I didn't know that I'd have this much luck. With you, Ryou, and the Gang, I mean. I don't know what I'd have done if I didn't meet any of you."

Adare nodded, smiling. She avoided as much as possible to go to her parent's topic. "You really like cute and nice boys; I can tell. As for me, I have the hots for bad boys."

"Oh? Like... a biker?"

"Probably. And someone who can fight against my enemies; you know, to protect me if I can't handle anything myself."

She nodded. "Sounds like a good match for you to me."

Adare laughed. "Thanks."

Soon she stopped at Tenchi's apartment. As she walked away, she called over her shoulder: "See'ya, Tenchi! Meet ya at 9!"

"9? What for?" She looked at her quizzically.

Adare stopped and faced her. "You know; to the cemetery, watch Ryou duel a guy named Bones? Remember?"

For a second, she thought Tenchi was about to shake her head, but then she gasped. "Oh... yeah! Ok, see'ya then!" And she disappeared into the building. Adare turned around and headed for home, wondering if Tenchi was feeling alright to keep her memories in order.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: Goodness, it's getting late.

Bakura: Oh, I suppose the child needs her precious sleep? Run along now.

Vixen: Don't taunt me; I'm not going until I get to Chapter 30!

Shira: But... you'll get so tired you'll sleep in 'till 11 in the _afternoon_. And then your chores and other activities will eat up your updating and art time.

Star: She can manage, right Vixen?

Vixen: Hopefully O.O

Shira: R&R, mortals. I may not be as arrogant as Bakura, but I too have the will to send anyone to the Shadow Realm. BUT since my hikari likes you so much, I won't. -heart-

Bakura: ARROGANT?! And... and did you just -heart-?! Zorc's messed with Shira's brain at last!

Star: O.o I don't think Zorc's intention would be to make a yami more cheerful, Bakura...

Shira: Haha! XD Now really; stay tuned for the next chapter!


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 28

_Shira's POV_

_YOU GOT ME INTO DETENTION?!_

Shira dug her fingers into her ears, expecting Tenchi's anger to rise. She took them out again, and looked at her hikari in boredom. She were back in her apartment, only 7:15. One hour and forty-five minutes until Ryou proved himself as a duelist...however he did it. Tenchi, however, was not present during the plans.

_Shira,_ she thought in annoyance, treading a trail back and forth across the room. _What the **HELL** did you do?!_

Shira shrugged. _I just kicked some ass, that's all. Helped Ryou and Adare-_

She stopped, and turned to the yami. _Oh... you did something that I couldn't..._ She looked down in shame. _So depressed, that I couldn't even fight; couldn't even help my friends..._

_Bah! You had your reasons..._ the spirit pointed out,wanting to cheer her up. She grinned when she thought of a method._ Your friend and **boyfriend** were all just fine, anyway._

She looked up in surprise. _Huh?_

Shira's grin grew wider, and her hikari's lips lifted bit by bit. _He asked me. Actually, what I should say, he asked **you**._

Tenchi beamed._ I didn't know he would ask so soon... I know we were kissing but... already?_

Shira nodded. _Seems sudden, doesn't it?_ She giggled uncontrollably suddenly.

_What's so funny?_ Tenchi asked, her lip curling at her yami's childish behaviour.

The spirit laughed. _It's just how he asked you. He knelt on one knee, took your hand and asked. I played hard to get, naturally,_ She practically had to purse her lips from bursting out laughing._ And he chased you up a tree._

Her eyes widened. _You're not serious, are you?_

_Now why would I lie about something so **hysterical**?!_ Shira couldn't hold it, and she busted her gut laughing. No one except Tenchi could hear her. The whole business...running up a tree...unlocked the child in her.

And, how he held her in the leaves...

Tenchi shook her head. _Wow, Shira, you really had me worried,_ She looked up at the thief_. I thought, when you said what you said before you took over me, that you were really gonna kill someone.  
_  
_Oh, that. Well, you know that's true though, right? I just wanted to remind you.  
_  
_Oh I see_. Tenchi collapsed on the couch. _Ok, what was this thing about today at 9?  
_  
_Ryou's gonna duel someone named Bones in the cemetery. I, apparently, fired his competition up._

She laughed. _Ok. Adare's gonna be there too?_

_Yep.  
_  
_Ok. Now we only have to wait, huh?  
_  
_I believe so._

* * *

  
_8:45_

Tenchi descended the stairs of the apartment, and went through the door into the streets, after greeting the secretary.

The sky was extremely dark, as Shira could see through her eyes. She drew her light jacket closer to her body, and started walking in the direction of the cemetary.

Adare, when she called before Tenchi headed out, said that she was going to meet there in the cemetery. But Shira and Tenchi weren't sure if Ryou was gonna meet there as well, or planned to see her at her apartment first. There wasn't really a point to stay and wait; best to go to the final destination.

Tenchi's footsteps echoed down the alleyways she past, no matter how loud the street traffic was. Night-people walked by; some ordinary people, some mysterious loners. Both Tenchi and her yami kept both eyes about, looking if anyone would pull something perverted.

Finally, as the traffic of both car and people thinned, everything became eerily quiet. Paranoia was the only feeling the spirit felt, and it transferred itself into Tenchi's heart. She looked frequently behind her back, and strained her eyes so she could see what lurked in the dark corners around her. The cemetery was only a block away now. But suddenly Shira's ears pricked up and strained to hear.

Footsteps. Separate from Tenchi's.

_Stop,_ she warned. Tenchi did as she said, and the yami heard the other footsteps for a split second. Then it stopped, its sounds evaporating. _You're being followed, Tenchi._

Her eyes widened, and she looked around frantically. _Don't do that!_ Shira hissed. _They'll know that we've discovered them! Just keep walking. Don't show fear._

Tenchi's heart beat rapidly, and she moved forward again. The thief's hearing picked up the other set, and they sounded like it was behind her hikari. Shira got out in her spirit form and looked around behind as Tenchi walked. But she saw nothing.  
Tenchi stopped again; so did the other person. _Shira, I'm frightened._

Suddenly, the footsteps began again, and they grew louder. Tenchi looked around, fear chasing her heart to its limits. **_Run, Tenchi!_** Shira yelled, tempted to give the teen a push, but knowing too well that she would just go through her.

She obeyed, and started to run. She pumped her legs hard, her feet clapping against the asphalt. Her hair flew wildly behind her, and she breathed hard. Her muscles tensed with every breath and leap she took.

Soon, on top of the hill, they could see the cemetery. Shira sighed in relief, but told Tenchi to keep running. But at that point, the adolescent slowly came to a walk, and hunched down to lower her heart's and lung's rate. Shira didn't say anything, but paranoia, impatience and foreboding clawed at her stomach. The footsteps were lost in the air, but she couldn't shake off the feeling of someone...watching...

_Keep going, Tenchi,_ she told her.

Tenchi panted,_ I can't. My lungs are gonna explode!_

At least walk!

She nodded, and with her hand pushed underneath her ribs to prevent the cramps, she climbed up the hill. Houses still followed, but there were dark gaps in between each. Walking on the sidewalk, Tenchi was extremely near them.

Suddenly, a hand reached out from one of them and grasped Tenchi's arm tightly. She yelped in surprise, and was pulled into the tendril of darkness. _Tenchi!_ Shira called in worry and anger; worry for her safety, and anger at herself and the captor. She transferred herself into Tenchi's eyes, but it was no help; it was too dark. Although Tenchi could hardly breathe, she struggled. Her captor kept strong, and pinned her to the wall of one house.

_Shira, help me!_ She gasped, and her strength sapped away. The yami was about to take over when she heard a familiar chuckle."Good evening, my dear. No need to struggle."

Tenchi stopped immediately, and her shoulders relaxed. She collapsed against the wall, and she smiled. "I'm so glad to see you, Ryou."

Now that her and her yami's eyes were adjusted to the new darkness of the alley, Shira saw Ryou's outline and face. He smirked, and he pressed his body against Tenchi's. "Oh, did you miss me?"

Tenchi smiled, and her nose brushed against his. "Maybe."

He leaned forward, and rested his lips on hers. Shira turned away, and felt her face burn. An unpleasant feeling gripped her heart; quite alike anger. _What is this...?_ she asked herself in disbelief. _Is this...this emotion I'm feeling...**jealousy**...? How could I?_ The spirit scowled at herself in shame. _I should not feel this **at all.** Ryou...he's not mine_. Her eyes widened with a sudden realization. _What have I done?_ Ryou's image flared in her mind's eye. _It smirked at her. I've let him steal my heart..._

Shira shook her head, and thanked the gods that Tenchi couldn't feel her emotions.

They broke away, and Ryou took her hand, and kissed the back lightly. Tenchi giggled, and the spirit could feel her affection for him in her heart. They got out of the alley, and climbed the hill. There was this strange instrument on Ryou's left arm, and Tenchi noticed it. "Ryou, what's that?"

Ryou eye strayed to his arm. "It's called a duel disk. It's what we use to duel other players; it's not just sitting at a table playing cards."

"I still don't understand how that works."

Ryou looked at her and smirked deviously. "Oh, you'll see soon enough."

They walked through the rusted gates, and were inside the graveyard at last.

End of Chapter

* * *

Vixen: On to next chapter!!

Bakura: Oh? What's the rush?

Vixen: NO IDLE CHIT-CHAT!

Star: o.o

Shira: I'm afraid Vixen's getting deprived of her sleep.

Vixen: One more hour! I need to get to Chapter 30 in that time, and I don't want any set-backs! -huffs-

Bakura: Well, no one said you had to go to Chapter 30.

Vixen: I said I would, in the last chapter!

Star: Alright then, as a rush note, R&R, Vixen loves you all, and she hopes you liked the chappie!

Vixen: THANK YOU!

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 29  
_  
Tenchi's POV_

When Tenchi and Ryou entered the graveyard, an instant chill dragged its cold finger down her spine. It made her head jerk to the side for a minute. _You okay?_ Shira asked.

She smiled inwardly. _I'm fine._

"Hey Tenchi! Ryou!" Adare came running through the entrance, glancing briefly at the old, rusted gate, and caught up with them. "Sorry if I'm late."

Tenchi shook her head and smiled. "You made it just in time."

"Where's that little devil...?" Ryou muttered to himself, eyeing the tombstones, uninterested.

"His name's Bones, isn't it?" the teen asked. "Shouldn't we just...call his name?"

"Hey..." she turned toward Adare, and saw her eyes fixed on something.

"What?"

She looked at her friend. "Has there been anyone grave-digging before we got here?"

"Why do you imply that?" Ryou asked, watching Adare.

She pointed. " 'Cause I think someone's been disturbed from their sleep."

Tenchi and Ryou followed Adare's finger, and the hikari covered her mouth to suppress a scream. A figure seated itself on top of a tombstone, and its face seemed so flesh-less from where she was standing. It wore clothing, but she wasn't sure if they were decomposed or not. The mist in the graveyard made everything so hard to see.

"So what brings you to my domain?" A voice came from it, identified as a boy's. His head lifted up and stared at the three of them. Tenchi now saw that there was _indeed_ flesh on his face, but it had little effect of making him look like a normal, healthy person. No wonder Adare thought that he was a skeleton; he might as well have been one. Blue hair turfed upwards, and his hollow cheekbones sent shadows into his face. A smirk danced on his lips.

"Greetings, Bones," Ryou called out, a demonic smile splitting his face in two.

Bones looked at Ryou, and shouted in anger, "YOU!"

"In the flesh and bone."

"Why are you here?! I just recovered from the Shadow Realm!"  
_  
Shadow Realm?_ Tenchi thought. _Hey, isn't that where you go sometimes, Shira?_

Shira said nothing. She got out in her spirit form, and was watching Ryou closely. _How is it, that a commoner like him knows of the Shadow Realm?!_ she thought in annoyance.

the teen glanced at her. _You seem quite touchy. Remember, Ryou has the Millennium Ring._  
_  
Item, or no Item, it doesn't matter. Only those who hold the power of darkness can open the Gate!_

"Still recovering? You must be more pathetic than I gave you credit for," Ryou continued his conversation with Bones. His smirk grew wider.

Bones jumped down from the tombstone, and pointed his bony finger accusingly at Ryou. "That place was a nightmare! My friends aren't the same anymore because of that place! You'll rue the day you came back, Bakura!"

Shira lurched at the sound of the name. _Bakura!_ she screeched. _That's the name of the bloody Thief King!_

Tenchi tried calming her in her mind. _No, no don't you see? Bakura's Ryou's __last name__. It's not like he came out from the past._

Shira snarled. _The name still carries the hatred I feel!_

Ryou started laughing maniacally. "I hardly think that you'll **ever** see me rue. Now, can we start this? I suppose you want to duel again?"

Bones growled. He finally noticed Tenchi and Adare behind him. He glared at him in annoyance. "And are these ladies with you?"

"Yes, and the point of that question...?" Ryou cocked his brow.

Bones looked at Tenchi and Adare. "Oh, nothing. It's just that, why would girls as pretty as these two-" she felt both flattered and nauseated. "-be following you around, when you are the face of _evil_?" He put his eyes back to Ryou, and smirked. "Unless...they don't know?"

Ryou growled. "Do you have your duel disk, you little skull?"

"I always do."

"Then let's get this over with. Unless... you're afraid of another _vacation_?"

"What the hell's the 'Shadow Realm'?" Adare asked her friend under her breath.

As if automatic, Tenchi recited the explanation Shira told you, so long ago. "The Shadow Realm is what the demon Zorc Necrophades created, that holds every monster that ever lived. In other words, it's another Hell."

Adare's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" Her eyes stared at Ryou. "And Ryou sent this guy there?!"

Ryou looked over his shoulder, and his cold eyes met hers. He said nothing, but she could read his question perfectly; _How do you know all of this?_ She shrugged, and tried to appear oblivious, as to answer his question. After how Shira felt...she wasn't sure if she'd like to tell him about her yet.

Bones grunted at Ryou's mockery. "I suggest we meet some Terms of Understanding."

Ryou turned back. "And what would these Terms be?"

"Number 1: No one's going to the Shadow Realm. Number 2: This will NOT be a Shadow Game. And Number 3: If these terms were to be broken, than my fellows will do something about the two girlies behind you."

"GIRLIES?!" Adare puffed. "Why, you little-"  
_  
Fellows?_ Shira asked in the middle of Adare's cussing. Her transparent eyes swept te graveyard, and sure enough, there were other people approaching. _That little sneak!_

Adare, interupted from her frenzy, looked around, and, too, saw the figures. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

Tenchi looked at Ryou, and he too saw them. He snarled at Bones, "You fool."

Bones lifted his head high and smiled wickedly, his eyes in shadows. "Are the Terms agreed?"

Ryou looked at Tenchi and Adare, thinking hard. Then grimaced. "Agreed."

Bones smiled. "Let's Duel!"

And the duel began.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: -phew- For the first time, I'm glad this is a short one.

Star: Yay for short ones! 83

Bakura: You guys are getting desperate now.

Shira: R&R, Vixen loves you, and hopes you liked the chapter!  
_  
_


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 30  
_  
Shira's POV_

Shira watched through Tenchi's eyes on how Ryou was holding out. Monsters...they looked real! _So that's what that duel disk was designed to do!_ Hologram them for the real experience. The spirit was impressed by how civilization had evolved in its technology. She also had to admit, even **if** she didn't know what the _hell_ Duel Monsters was, Ryou was really good. His strategies were those that she wouldn't have expected. His words also made her ghostly substance shudder. Such coldness... mockery... _Just like what I have...,_ she thought.

Shira, Tenchi, and Adare watched as Ryou and Bones dueled. Bones had decaying and evil monsters in his deck, but they always fell victim to Ryou's sinister and dark creatures. The people around in the graveyard, however, were quite sapped of energy. Well, that's how they looked. They hardly moved, waiting, their eyes glued on Adare and Tenchi. But their eyes dug into Shira as well.

Bones' life points were dropped to 900, and Ryou's remained at 1300. Bones was throwing a tantrum, and Ryou laughed maniacally.

"What's wrong, Bones? Things not according to plan?" he laughed, his smile growing wide and sadistic.

Bones growled. "This isn't over! I summon Dragon Zombie!"

"Well, this seems familiar! When will you have something _strong?_" Ryou taunted. Bones could only snarl, since it was Ryou's turn now. He drew a card, and smirked demonically. "I sacrifice my Headless Knight."

Bones laughed. "What's that gonna do? You just left yourself open!"

"Ah, but you haven't noticed what's been going on, have you?"

Shira knew exactly what he was doing. _What's he doing?_ Tenchi asked.  
_  
With his Headless Knight sacrificed, he has three Demons and an Undead in his Graveyard. Now he's able to bring a stronger monster in._

Tenchi nodded inside, and the spirit felt her awe. _Shira, are you sure you haven't played this before?_

Shira nodded, and continued observing the duel. Ryou had explained his opponent's flaw cruelly, and watched Bones squirm.

"Now witness! As I summon Dark Necrofear!"

Shira watched, and in awe she saw the ground part, and slowly, a Fiend escaped from Hell itself. She squinted in its bright aura.

Bones trembled. "Not that!"

"Yes this! Dark Necrofear! Attack that pitiful Dragon Zombie!"

As he ordered, the remains of Dragon Zombie disappeared. Bones shrieked as his lifepoints decreased to 700. "NO!"

Ryou looked at Tenchi in the sidelines, and gave her a sexy smirk. "Do you doubt me now, Miss The-Tournament-Could've-Been-Fixed?"

Tenchi blushed, but Shira burst out laughing. "Oh sure, I believe in you now," Tenchi called sarcastically after recovering, her smile giving away her playfulness.

Ryou laughed, and turned back to Bones, but his smirk disappeared as soon as he saw Bones'. "What are you smirking about?"

Bones laughed. "Oh, nothing. Only that my friends are gonna take care of your friends for you."  
_  
"What?!"_ Ryou snapped, and saw that the people, before weak, now moved quickly and agile, toward Tenchi and Adare. Shira got out in her spirit form, and watched their every move.

Ryou glared at Bones. "Have you already forgotten our Terms of Understanding?!"

Bones snorted. "Since when have you played fair? Now it's my turn for what you've done in Battle City!" Bones laughed. "Take 'em, boys!"

Adare cursed. "That little fucker! We're surrounded and ambushed!"

Without asking, Shira took control of Tenchi, and faced Adare. She smirked. "But it's nothing we can't handle, right?"

She smirked back. "Oh yeah! Time to kick some ass!"

Shira looked at Ryou, smiled and gave him the thumbs up. He nodded, then continued his duel with Bones. She didn't pay attention to the rest of it; instead she was digging her fists and legs into people's bodies.

* * *

Shira and Adare were back-to-back now, shoulders heaving. All of them were unconscious...for now.

"We did it," Adare panted, and she laughed shakily because of her short breath. "We beat them good."

The spirit nodded, and smiled. "Seems Bones was mistaken in his plans." She looked at Ryou, and found that his life points were now at 550; and Bones was at 600. She shouted, twisting her arms in full circles, "LET'S GO, RY-OU, LET'S GO! LET'S GO, RY-OU, LET'S GO!"

Adare joined her, and the chant filled the silence besides the grunting monsters on the Field.

Ryou looked at Shira, and smirked at her triumphantly before turning back at Bones. "So...what happened to your friends just now...?"

Bones sputtered in anger. "How the hell was I supposed to know that your girlies knew kongfu?"

Adare stuck out her tongue and blew a rasberry. "If you call me a _girlie_ ONE MORE TIME-!"

"Hey, Ryou! Blow this charade and send this corpse to the Shadow Realm!" Shira called. "His _Terms of Understanding_ have been broken with his last action. Turn this into a Shadow Game!"

He looked at her. So did Bones, a look of terror on his face. "Shut up, lady! Please! I was planning for him to forget!" he shouted.

Ryou smirked. "Thanks for reminding me, Tenchi."

"No prob," she grinned. "Get ready, Adare. And keep your eyes open."

Adare wanted to ask her why, but kept quiet. A blinding flash came from Ryou's chest, and there the Millennium Ring hung around his neck. Again, Shira felt that unexplained anger toward it...

Then, their surroundings seemed to melt away. The mist, the tombstones, the world. Instead, they were in a look-alike of the cemetery. The place was enveloped in a purple and sinister glow. The thief knew what lurked behind each tombstone.

Adare looked around in paranoia. "S-so this is the Shadow Realm...?"

Shira crossed her arms. "Yep."

"H-how can you be so calm?"

"I've been here before," As soon as that escaped he lips, the yami knew instantly that it was a mistake.

"Huh?" Adare looked at her in horror. "You've been here before, when you said so yourself that this is a second Hell?!"  
Ryou turned his head sharply in the spirit's direction, and his eyes grew as cold as stones. "What is the meaning of this?! Is there something you're not telling me?" The harshness and accusation in his voice made her flinch. Her mind worked furiously, thinking what would happen if she used her Millennium Circlet on them...

Adare looked at Bones. "Ryou, look out!"

Ryou looked back, and his monster was destroyed. His life points took a dramatic drop to 300. "Damnit!" he shouted. "Attacking while the other's back is turned? What, time in the Shadow Realm last time wasn't enough to teach your miserable hide?!"

Bones laughed. "That's what you deserve, for turning this into a Shadow Game. I'm not going here ever again, so you're the one staying! Snake-Hair! Attack his life points directly!"

The Medusa-like monster he had on the Field moved, and her eyes glowed a malevolent light. Shira growled.

"Fine, Ryou! You've proved yourself as a duelist! Now send him to the Shadow Realm **now**!"

The blast the was to clean all of Ryou's life points was still traveling toward him. He turned himself sharply to face her. "And who says you can tell me what to do?!" he snarled.

Anger, impatience, and annoyance erupted inside the thief. "THIS IS IN YOUR FAVOR, YOU _FOOL!_"

"How DARE you speak to me like that!"

"FINE, if _you_ won't do it, then _I WILL!_"

Adare looked at 'Tenchi' as if she were insane. "E-excuse me?!"

Shira ignored her, and sprinted to Ryou. She saw his anger and surprise, but she ignored that as well. She got there, and she was the only thing between him and the blast.

Ryou grabbed her arm, and she was sure he wasn't concerned if he was hurting her. "Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he hissed in her ear. "Get out of the way!"

He was about to pull her away, but she ripped herself from his grip. When the burst of power was almost upon her, she pulled her arm to the opposite part of her body. She stored power into her arm and hand, giving it the strength she needed. When the blast almost hit her, she whipped her arm outwards, the back of her hand hitting the detonation. It flew off course to the side, and hit a tombstone. The tombstone was disintegrated, since the Shadow Realm made every monster and attack real; not some petty holograms. Smoke cleared away, and Shira stood with her arm still in the air.

Adare looked at her friend in shock, and the spirit felt Ryou's breathing stop as he looked at her. Bones stared at her in disbelief.

Bones shook his head, and clutched his temples. "I-It's not possible!"

Her arms dropped, and she smirked evilly at him. She walked slowly toward him. "Oh, it IS possible."

While she walked, Shirs reached into herr jacket, and retrieved the Millennium Circlet. Bones caught its glint. "A-another one?! Why do you freaks have so many Egyptian voodoo?!"

She laughed. She perched the Circlet on her head, and it glowed a satisfied light. Bones dropped his cards, and stepped back. He turned to run, but she laughed harder and colder. "Where do you plan to run? To where the monsters will find you?"

Bones halted abruptly, and turned around, fear in his eyes. The yami walked closer and closer, and then, stood in front of him as he cowered. He fell to his knees, and bowed.

"Please! Please, don't do it! I don't want to go back there!" He was practically close to tears. "Please oh please, spare me!"

His groveling somehow satisfied and disgusted her at the same time. He clutched the end of her jeans, and she pulled away. Her Circlet glowed its sinister light-

...but the only thing that changed was the air. It returned back to its blue-mist, and the sky shone with stars overhead. The Circlet dimmed, recovering its power again after transporting out of the Shadow Realm. Bones looked up, and carefully looked around himself, seeing the familiar nooks and crannies. Shira turned around and left him, heading toward the gate. When she reached it, she turned and addressed Ryou and Adare, who were gawking at her. "We're done for tonight. I think Bones has enough nightmares to worry about." And with that, she left, slowly so that they would be able to catch up.

At the bottom of the hill, they did eventually catch up with her. She forgot to take off her Circlet, so she knew that they were going to nag her.

Adare stepped in front of her, and stared in disbelief. "Whoa, Tenchi! What was that?"

Ryou's hand encircled her arm, and turned her roughly around to meet his face. Anger showed in his eyes. "Yes, what _**was**_ that, indeed? You failed to tell me something, _Tenchi_."

Again, Shira ripped herself from his grip, and glared. "What, didn't you pay attention the last time I showed you the Circlet?" she said hotly. "You didn't believe that it was a Millennium Item, so it was your loss, not mine!"

"Oh, so it IS a Millennium Item?" Ryou said, bringing himself closer to her. She stepped back. He taunted, "If you are _so_ sure of it, then **who** possessed it 5,000 years ago in Ancient Egypt?"

"None other than the Moondancer, Shira!"

Ryou froze immediately, and his eyes never left her. "What did you say?"

The spirit scowled at herself inside. _YOU IDIOT!_ she screamed mentally inside. _I've already said too much, and the Millennium Circlet now can't erase their memories about the graveyard! If I tried, then it would destroy their minds completely._ Her tongue, however, could not hold still in her rage. She stepped forward with every word, and Ryou had to keep his distance by stepping back. Memories flood back as she bellowed;

"I said, Shira, the Moondancer, and Death's Assassin! The Greatest thief to be known, one who defies the Gods, and enemy of Touzokuou!"

Ryou's eyes widened at her last remark. Her temple throbbed horribly. Her hand reached up to stroke it.

"I'm leaving now," she announced simply. "See you both at school. Bye, Ryou, Adare."

With that, she ran.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: Bloody chikuso...

Bakura: Haha, what happened to publishing Chapter 30 before going to sleep? XD

Star: Her computer froze when she was just finishing editing it.

Shira: I was just sitting there, and all I saw her do was stare at the frozen screen with a cold expression. She stayed like that for - what, ten seconds - , then she turned off the computer forcefully and went upstairs, muttering darkly. It was quite funny!

Vixen: It was NOT funny WHATSOEVER. But I'm glad that there was a backup with most of the editing done.

Bakura: R&R, foolish mortals, unless you hold a grudge against the brat for not meeting her promise.

Vixen: I'm not a brat! And I hope for no hard feelings ;.;  
_  
_


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 31  
_  
Adare's POV_

_Well that was weird, _Adare thought. Tenchi, losing her temper like that. She hardly ever got truly mad. No, more like pissed, as if Ryou was insulting her. The blue-haired girl's eyes widened. _Wow, this is actually the first time they argued as if like enemies! And they're together!_

She and Ryou were still standing in the middle of the road. He growled, and stuffed his fists into his pockets angrilly. "What's that girl's problem?" he snarled as if to himself.

"Remember, she just got back from some funerals," she reminded him. "Since she wasn't here for over a month."

Ryou snorted, and it enraged and shocked her. "To me, that's no excuse. She hid a secret from me," Then he turned to her, and sneered. "She hid it from _you_."

Adare froze. _She did! I thought she trusted me..._ she shook her head. "She must have had a reason. We have to give her some time. Besides, she's pretty pissed off with you, on how you treated her."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

This, again, shocked her. Where was the Ryou she knew?

"Well, I'm going home now," she told him. He was already walking away in another direction when she said that. He slightly lifted his hand up to give a wave behind his back.

"You do that. Well, cya tomorrow."

"Cya."

_

* * *

_

4:14 am.

_The girl looked at herself through a jewel-framed mirror. She looked at her sharp features casually as she ran her fingers through her sapphire-blue hair, braiding it in the places where she could. The rest of the strands were wild, but she loved it. She stared back at the azure eyes that gazed back. _

_"Lady Arwen," a male's voice called behind her. She turned her body, and felt light clothing sway with her movement. Her violet cloak felt extremely light, despite some small, metal trinkets that hung from it. Her eyes rested on the figure, which she knew as a teenage-boy, bowing. He had a cloak on as well, and it covered his mouth, and it had a hood. He straightened again, and spoke. "Your men and horse are ready. Do you wish to depart now?" _

_Arwen nodded, and smirked. "Yes, but I will not raid on the back of my mare." _

_"Oh?" he said questionably. "You're taking...?" _

_She smiled. "Yes. I'm taking Silver with me." _

_"Just keep him away from the horses," he advised. "Remember last time...-?" _

_"Don't pester me, kid," she growled. "I know that the horses don't like being so close to a predator. Not that Silver would eat** them**, anyway. Indigestion, you know."_

_"Of course, Lady Arwen," the boy bowed quickly again, stung by her bitterness. He left, knowing that he needed no words of dismissal from her._

_She sighed, and before walking over to the window, she equipped her scimitars to her hips. She saw desert everywhere, with the sun in midday position. The heat caused mirages in the distance. Men and stallions formed together below in the deserted village's square. The houses were ruined, but Arwen felt no disgust and criticism toward them. Actually, she sniffed the air with relief, when she came to her sanctuary._

_The woman stepped onto the balcony, and spread her arms wide. She saw her own aura form around herself, blue as the moonlight she most cherished at night. Her hair moved with the wind, and she heard the familiar wing beats of her silver friend. Transformed into his smaller form, his scaly muzzle fit in her hand, making her smile._

_She tilted her head, and looked at the silver dragon that sat on the balcony. Silver was twice her size, and three times her weight and muscle. His body was created like that of a cheetah's, with strong legs to propel across the desert. His silver scales radiated from the sun's glare, and blue membranes between his wing-fingers acted as his sails.. He looked up at her with golden eyes._

_Arwen mounted Silver, her fitting comfortably on his back. A deep rumbling echoed in his throat, humming with her heart. She never needed a saddle for him, and she never would. Silver leapt from the balcony, and they two sail through the air in the long drop. Although gravity was against them, Silver landed on the desert ground with the outmost grace. Arwen smirked, and whispered in his webbed ear. Instead of ordering him to approach her men, she said something else. He jumped high once more, his body flexing as he leapt. He jumped onto the surrounding wall of the village, and overlooked her followers. He let out a low roar, and the horses stomped and screeched in surprise. Their masters restrained them easily, for they knew of their leader's childishness. She laughed to herself, and felt all their eyes on her. She drew her hood onto her, unsheathed a sword and raised it high into the air. They responded with a yell, and they trudged their horses on through the village's gate. Arwen smiled, and Silver took her out into the heat of Egypt._

Suddenly everything grew black.

Adare eyes snapped open, and she saw the dark ceiling overhead. Her brows furrowed. "What kind of dream was that?" she whispered to herself in the dark. She recounted everything in it. She couldn't forget it. It was as if it was burnt into her memory.

End of Chapter

* * *

Vixen: I HATE washing windows!

Bakura: I'd just hose them down and go on with life, if I were you.

Star: What do you know, you've never washed a window in your life. Egypt didn't have windows back then!

Bakura: Water's to drink and wash, so water is enough to clean.

Shira: I'd be afraid to see Bakura housecleaning one of these days...

Vixen: If I let him do my chores, he'd burn my house down.

Bakura: You girls give me too little credit -.-

Star: R&R, Vixen loves ya, and hopes you liked the chapter!


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 32  
_  
Adare's POV_

"What was this dream about?" Tenchi asked the next morning. Adare went to her friends apartment to walk to school with her, as she always did before she went back to Canada for a while. That routine never changed, and Tenchi was grateful and happy that the blue-haired girl still did.

She nodded. "It was kinda weird. I was this other girl, and it felt like I was actually there. There was this horse-sized, silver dragon, a guy that told me about some kind of raid, a desert...and the crazy thing is, I felt like I _recognized_ them. As if I've known them for years."

"Wow, I've never had a dream like that before. I forget them very quickly, and when I do remember, the dreams are totally stupid," Tenchi laughed.

"But this one...I can remember like a memory. Every second of it."

"I wish I could do that," she smiled. She looked at her, and the punkish girl recognized the light in her eyes. Unlike when she left yesterday. "Anything else from this bizarre dream?"

"Yeah, actually. The dragon's name was Silver, and the girl's name - _my_ name - was Arwen. Normally in dreams, nothing that creative, like making names up, ever happens-"

Adare stopped, and turned around, because Tenchi fell behind. She looked like she was deep in thought about something.

"What is it? Was it something I said?" Adare asked.

Tenchi flinched, looked at her and smiled. She shook her head. "It's nothing," they resumed walking. "It's just that I...have a bit of a headache."

"I see," Adare said, and fought herself to ask. "Was it about yesterday...?"

They grew quiet, and she nodded in silence. So Adare hesitantly threw another question. "Um...why didn't you show me...that thing you had yesterday? The one you put on your head, and glowed like a lightbulb?"

She looked at her quickly. "The Millennium Circlet?" she asked.

The blue-haired girl nodded. "It's kind of like Ryou's."

She turned away, and didn't talk for a moment. Then she sighed. "I didn't think you'd believe me about it and its Egyptian 'nonsense'."

"Come _on!_ You think that I'd say you were nuts?" she paused, and laughed. "Well, besides the fact you're psychotic-"

"Hey!" the teen cried playfully, pouting.

Adare laughed. "It's at home in the apartment, isn't it?"

"No, actually, it's right here." She unzipped her jacket, and reached inside. "I carry it where ever I go."

"It's really that important to you, huh?"

"Yep. Belonged to my great-grandfather. He was an archeologist. Here," she then took out the round, golden artifact. The Millennium Circlet.

Adare whistled. "It looks more prettier up close."

Tenchi smiled, then it disappeared. She tilted her head to the side, as if she was listening to something. "Hmm..."

"What?"

"...I think I WILL tell you," she breathed. Then she looked at her friend. "I'll explain while we walk, or we'll be late."

Adare put a puzzled look on. "...ok..."

"You see, it _is_ a lot like Ryou's Millennium Ring. It can open the Gates to the Shadow Realm, and can do other things. And it belonged to the thief, Shira, in Ancient Egypt. She lived a tough life, and she defied the Pharaoh and stole from the wealthy. But she died somehow; it's not verified yet. And that's her story; all that I know of, anyway."

The punkish girl nodded in silence, absorbing it all in. "How do you know all of this? About this 'Shira'? From a museum?"

She blinked, and looked at her. "The thing is...when Shira died..." her face grew serious. "...her soul didn't go to the other side."

"Huh?" the girl gasped. "What do you mean?"

Tenchi traced the Millennium Circlet's ancient design. "What I mean is, her soul was trapped...into this. And...she's still here."

Adare mouth gaped open. "You're not serious!"

"It's true," the teen's face showed no flaws if this were a lie. Then she fell silent, and again, she looked like she was listening to something once again. "She's talking to me right now."

"Ok, if this is one of those 'little voices' things, I'm not-"

"She wants to talk to you."

Adare stopped immediately, and stared at her.

Tenchi looked back. "Do _you_ want to talk to her...?"

She paused, and nodded.

Tenchi stopped walking, and the Millennium Circlet, although already in daylight, glowed slightly. Her hair rose, and she closed her eyes. The Millennium Circlet died down. Her hair flared, and dark eyes opened. She smiled at the girl.

"Hey, Adare. Or...can only known friends call you that?"

Adare continued to stare. "This better not be a joke, Tenchi! I know you're faking!"

"And I thought you said you would believe Tenchi."

"Stop calling yourself by third person!"

"Humph. I suppose my hikari hadn't chosen the _best_ of believers."

The blue-haired girl looked at her. "Hikari? Doesn't that mean Light?"

'Tenchi' walked over to her, and the crimson in her eyes made a hint of belief flare up. "You're talking to the reflection of Tenchi. A Yami. I am Shira."

Adare stepped back, and she chuckled. "I promise I won't hurt you. You're Tenchi's friend, so I feel as if you are mine. BUT if you don't feel like it, then I could step off, Amadare-"

"You can call me Adare."

She smiled at her. "Good."

As the two of them walked, Shira talked about everything to the young one. The Millennium Circlet. Her lost memories. The times she took control of Tenchi in public. The memories she **did **remember.

The school was already coming into view. "So you've been around, and nobody, including me, noticed?" Adare asked.

Shira nodded. "I don't know why... looking back now, at all the times where I showed malice, it should have given me away. I lose track of things, and act like myself sometimes..." Then she looked at the punkish girl. "But, please, keep it a secret. Don't tell anyone, not even Ryou. For my sake, and Tenchi's."

She crossed her heart. "You can count on me."

The spirit smiled. "I also want to ask you about something, but I can't now. Can we talk later, not at school? Maybe on the way home after."

"Ok. Well, cya."

Shira nodded, and she closed her eyes tightly. She opened them again, and Adare instantly knew Tenchi was back. She spoke, "So what did you and my yami talk about?"

"Everything," the blue-haired girl told her, smiling slightly. "And I've got a secret that I plan to keep."

She smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks, Adare."

"No problem. Now, as much as I hate to say, let's get to Math class."

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: Blah, so tired T.T

Shira: I knew you should've went to bed earlier yesterday...

Vixen: Well, hopefully I'll get close to/at the last chapter of this, so I can start on another transfer.

Star: If you work nonstop, then I'm sure you'll make it.

Bakura: Doubt it... the girl has a habit of drifting to another activity.

Vixen: -.- R&R, I love y'all, and hope you liked the chapter!  
_  
_


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 33  
_  
Shira's POV_

Another day, another bore. Math, English, Science, Civics. ALL a waste of Shira's time. Good thing this was Tenchi's life and not hers.

Soon it was lunch, but through Tenchi's eyes, she saw no sign of Ryou. The spirit sighed, thinking that Tenchi had to sit through the rest of the day in a dull, detention classroom. Tenchi sat, eating her lunch with Adare and the gang. Shira watched Adare as she ate. Why did the name Arwen sound so familiar...?  
_  
You know, __**you're**__ gonna take those detentions for the rest of the two weeks remaining._

Shira's eye twitched, and she whined, _Aw __**COME ON! WHY?!**_

Tenchi's eating wasn't affected by her thoughts, which contained discontent. _It's __**you're **__punishment. Sure, I appreciate you helping Adare and Ryou, AND kicking Nina's ass, __**but**__ you took over without asking me. So __**you**__ will sit through with the agony of detention._

Shira crossed her arms and huffed. _You're evil._

She mentally laughed. _You've been quite the influence._

Tenchi finished her lunch, and said 'cya later' to the Gang, and headed toward the school. She immediately surrendered her consciousness to her yami. The spirit had no choice but to take over, since with no one in control, Tenchi's body would just collapse. She sighed in annoyance and ran to the detention room.

When she finally got there, she opened the door and peeked inside. No Mushroom. No Ryou. She sighed in boredom, and stepped inside. When she closed the door, however, she jumped. As her heart skipped a beat, she laughed. "Holy crap, Ryou. You scared me!"

He leaned against the wall, with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "I've been doing that a lot, haven't I?"

Shira nodded, and turned toward the desk she sat at yesterday. But Ryou's arms snaked forcefully around her waist. He pressed his body against hers, pushed his chin onto her shoulder and inhaled her aroma. Shira set her hands on his arms. "Miss me much?"

He chuckled. "A bit."

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. About...spazzing out on you and running off."

He breathed in her ear, "Apology accepted. But I'm sorry as well. I believe I...didn't treat you fairly."

"Apology accepted," she returned.

The two of them had to break away when the doorknob turned. Principal Goorvibes came in, watching them suspiciously. "Ah, you two showed up again. I thought that you would forget or, more likely, not bother at all showing up."

'Tenchi' rolled her eyes. "Well, we're here, aren't we?"

The Mushroom grunted. "Just be here for the rest of the two weeks I've given you."

He then left, giving them the next day of their detention.

"Okay, let's go," Ryou laughed after the principal's footsteps disappeared into nothingness.

Shira grinned, and went to the window. "This time, let's not doze off. Instead, let's get to town."

Ryou smirked, and was right behind her.  
_  
Dismissal_The day at the town was great. Shira walked with Ryou all over, visited different places. They played at the arcade for a while, playing Dance Dance Revolution. The two of them got back and into the detention room before 2:15, before the Mushroom checked up on them, and he dismissed them. After getting into the student grounds, Shira looked around, but she couldn't find Adare.

"Who are you looking for?" Ryou asked.

She shook her head. "Adare must've left without me. Probably forgot that I had something to ask her."

He nodded. "We can all be forgetful."

Especially herself. It slipped her mind what her question was.  
_  
_

* * *

_3:41 am, 5 Days Later_

Adare's POV

Arwen groaned, feeling her head throb with an annoying pain. She opened her eyes, and found herself in a dark, gloomy cell. Only moonlight sent faint rays through a barred window near the ceiling. Her ankle was shackled, and its chain, connected to the stone was what she was leaning on. She felt broken as she lied there, unable to move. But she heard two, angry voices. One male and one female.

_"We wouldn't be in this mess if you would've believed me," the male said._

_"Don't blame this on me, Kichiro!" the girl retorted. Sarcasm etched into her voice, "Yeah, a giant blue snake with a golden horn is floating behind you. That sounds freakin' **believable** to me!"_

_"I wouldn't say anything so crazy if it were a joke!"_

_"Oh yeah? How would I know? You know I'm afraid of serpents, ever since that mamba bit me! You've been making me believe you ever since, me jumping out of my fucking skin, every time you say there's a snake near me. You'd laugh and laugh, 'Oh hell! You should've seen you face!' Well Hah Hah, I'm not laughin'!"_

_"This is ridiculous! You know I was only joking around then!"_

_"Whatever!"_

_"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Arwen screeched, which she wish she hadn't. Her headache grew, and she noticed places on her body that were itchy and wet, meaning escaped blood. She pushed herself up against the wall. She focused her vision in the dark, and found the outline of the girl across the room from her, and a boy across from the metal cell door._

_The girl laughed. "Whoa, you scared me! I didn't expect you to be alive."_

_Arwen groaned again. "Where am I?"_

_"In the Akhentaton Palace's Dungeons. Never knew such a fancy place could have such a foul basement," the blue-haired girl saw her wrinkle her nose, which made her laugh. "Do you remember why you're here?"_

_The bandit tried to collect her thoughts. She sighed. "I was caught, stealing from the treasury."_

_The girl whistled. "Really? So you're a thief too?"_

_Arwen nodded, then remembered the argument with the boy. "You got caught by that giant snake too?"_

_The girl grimaced. "Yeah. It was like...one of those monsters the Priests use in their Shadow Games. Except it moved like it had its own will. But someone was ordering it around from somewhere else. Anyway, I didn't believe Kichiro here, and here we are, awaiting our execution."_

_"If **only** you listened to me," Kichiro huffed.  
_

_"Can't put any dirt on me," the girl said cooly. "You're just the Boy Who Cried Wolf.""Boy Who Cried Snake, in this case," Arwen chuckled. The girl heard her and smiled._

_"Okay, is it enough to say sorry for all those times I tricked you?" Kichiro asked the girl. She considered his proposition._

_She grinned. "Sure."_

_Kichiro laughed, then looked at Arwen. In the dark, she could see he was a really cute youth, with jet-black hair and brown eyes. "So, what's your name?"_

_"The name's Arwen."_

_The girl's eyes widened, and she whooped. "Wow, the Merciless Mustang! I've heard so much about you! One of the most dangerous thieves in Egypt!"_

_She felt modest. "You've heard of me?"_

_"Yeah! It's an honor to meet you," and from the sitting position the girl was in on the ground, she managed a small bow._

Kichiro nodded. "You've thieved more than we have. Well, my name is Kichiro."

Arwen nodded, and turned to the girl. She struggled to get up on her feet, and the blue-haired girl saw that she too had her ankle chained. Although the distance she walked was limited, she was able to walk forward and bathe in the moon's pale light. Violet hair flowed to the middle of her back, and golden eyes looked back. A youthful girl of 16 smiled at her. "I am Shira."

And everything grew dark.

Adare's eyes snapped open again, and she sat up with complete disbelief.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: ...

Bakura: You drifted to another activity during the editing of this, didn't you? XD

Star: She was reading something funny!

Shira: And vulgar...

Vixen: The vulgarity was what made it funny! Now I'll just be glad that I get to Chapter 40... but I'm not making a promise like yesterday -.-

Bakura: R&R, or face the Dark Lord Zorc's Wrath!!  
_  
_


	34. Chapter 34

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 34  
_  
Shira's POV_  
_  
Week's end at last!_ Shira cheered, cracking her transparent neck.  
_  
You sound old fashioned. It's called 'weekEND' together. Weekend._ Tenchi corrected.

The spirit rolled her eyes. _Wow, does it really matter?_

She laughed. _Well, do you really want to sound like that, Grandma?_  
_  
I'M NO GRANDMOTHER!_  
_  
There you go again, using words from, what, 5,000 years ago?_  
_  
Well, it seems that it's past you that I AM from 5,000 years ago._  
_  
Hey, I'm not stupid you know!_

Shira smirked, feeling amusement through this bickering with Tenchi. She went off into the city, enjoying the warm weather and the free time of the weekend. Dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, she walked through the crowds with an optimistic mood. She soon came to the central park, and there she sat at one of the benches. She watched the birds sing in the trees and sky, and the ducks and swans in the lake. Old couples, young couples, and children walked around, sat at picnics, and flew kites. Tenchi sighed, cheerful about the atmosphere of her surroundings. Shira thought it was okay, thinking that a darker place suited her.

Tenchi sighed. _Isn't this the best weather you've seen?_  
_  
I've seen better in Egypt. Ra in the sky would shine harshly and brightly on the desert sands, and the lush oasis...-_ Shira was surprised with herself.

Tenchi sat up. _Woo! You're remembering more and more each day! Anything else you remember?_

The spirit frowned. _Only that part. Weird, huh? Weather must've triggered that memory to come back._

She furrowed her eyebrows in thought. She then beamed. _Maybe the more you're exposed to things, the more you'll remember! It's like you remembered the real name of that Thief, because Ryou said his last name was-_  
_  
Bakura..._ the thief grew silent after that. Trying to figure out exactly what he did that made her feel outraged...betrayed...

...heart-broken...?

"_Tenchi!_"

Shira followed Tenchi's eyes, and they saw Adare running towards her. She looked red with exhaustion. She must've run all over the place. She had question and urgency on her face. Why would she urgently want to see Tenchi for?

"Oh, hey Adare!" Tenchi called optimistically. "What brings you here?"

"You!" Adare collapsed on the bench, sliding down it in weariness until she was threatening to fall off. She panted like hell. "I've been everywhere... looking for...you... you weren't...in your... apartment...I really...needed... to...talk to...Shira..."

Shira stiffened. Why'd she want to talk to her?

"Can I...please? It's...really...urgent," she swallowed hard.

"Let me get you a drink first. Your throat must be burning!" Tenchi offered, and walked Adare to a nearby drink stand. When she returned with her back to the bench, Adare was slurping a Coke gratefully. She finished it in less than a minute, and threw it into a recycling can nearby. She was trying to stifle a burp.

Tenchi blinked. "So, what do you need to talk about with Shira?"

Adare burped, then blushed. "Excuse me. I really need to talk to her. Can you let her take over?"  
_  
Tell her I can hear her perfectly from where I am,_ the spirit yawned. She didn't feel like being in the sun right now...

Tenchi repeated that, and Adare nodded. She looked around, seeing if anyone else was close enough to listen, then leaned forward. "Shira...? I had another one of those dreams."

The thief's ears picked up immediately with interest. _Go on._

"Go on," Tenchi repeated.

Adare then started describing the dream. About 'her' being in a dungeon cell, the two others that were in there, 'her' reputation. Shira's eyes widened. Memories kept flooding back. She whispered to herself during the girl's explanation.  
_  
I knew a thief with the name Merciless Mustang..._ The image of this 'Arwen' was still dark, with only an outline to help her.

"They were also talking about a big, floating snake. Blue, with a golden, jagged horn."

Shira looked down thoughtfully. _Serpentine...?_

Tenchi was beaming and sitting straight with delight. "Shira's starting to remember!" she told Adare excitedly. "You're helping her remember her forgotten past life!"

Adare smiled widely. Then it fell slightly. "But Shira, there's more! The names of the people other than me...was a boy named Kichiro...and a girl...YOU!"

Shira's brows shot up. _Me?!_

"Shira's shocked."  
_  
Let me talk with Adare._  
_  
What's the magic word?_  
_  
PLEASE?!_  
_  
Ok!_ she laughed, and told Adare, "Shira really needs to talk to _you_ now."

Adare stared, then nodded. The spirit took Tenchi over, and let the hikari hover in her ghostly form instead of sending her to her soul room.

Shira opened her eyes as soon as she was in control. "Why would I be in your dream?!"

Adare shrugged, and looked at the ground. "That's what the girl was called. And she had violet hair and yellow eyes. And the other person's name was Kichiro. He was...the girl's best friend."

"My best friend."

Adare looked at her in shock. "What?!"

She looked her in the eye. "I remember Kichiro. He was my childhood friend, and we thieved together, I think. And you described my past features accurately. There's no way you could've picked Kichiro out of so many names in the world, and guessed how I looked like, when you only see me as Tenchi."

Adare put her face in her hands. "What does this all mean?!"

"I think I know."

She looked at the spirit in puzzlement.

Shira now had the girl in her mind's eye. The Merciless Mustang, Arwen. The memory was restored.

"You are Arwen's reincarnation."

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: Yum!

Bakura: What's with you?

Vixen: I just ate beet soup with mushroom pierogies! 83

Star: O.O Oh god, that sounds so _icky!_ XP

Vixen: It's delicious! I felt like today was Christmas Eve .

Bakura: Uh...huh...

Shira: As Vixen's rubbing her tummy, she wished you all liked the chapter. R&R!  
_  
_


	35. Chapter 35

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 35  
_  
Adare's POV_

Adare stared at Shira in bewilderment. "W-what?! What did you call me?!"

Shira closed one eye, scrutinizing her reaction. "Do you know what a reincarnation _**is**_?"

She paused. A reincarnation was when a soul in the past died, and was reborn in another body. _But I was never in Ancient Egypt...could I really be...?_

"Is that a no?"

Shira snapped her back to reality. The girl shook her head. "No, I know what it is. Or who they are." Shira nodded, but she continued, "But how could you be sure that your theory about me is true? There's no possibility-"

"Use your brain, girl," Shira snapped impatiently. "How could my 'theory' be wrong? It's quite logical. There's no possible way you can know how I look like in the past or in my soul room now, and those dreams you had were once a reality. Arwen's reality. I remember vaguely being a prisoner in the Akhentaton palace dungeons, and I remember that serpent who caught us, Serpentine. I remember that that was the first place I met you, truly! It all points to it!"

Adare put her head in her hands, staring at the pavement. "Just two weird dreams, and I'm supposed as a reincarnation of someone from 5,000 years ago. _Lucky me..._"

"I don't see why you're spazzed out about it."

Adare shot up, and saw Shira leaning back, her hands behind her head, looking up at the tree above nonchalantly. The blue-haired girl fumed, "I'm not spazzing!"

"Yes, you are."

"Not!"

"_Oh,_ yes you are."

"NOT!"

"Okay, okay! You've got quite the temper. Something of Arwen's did come a long way."

"Stop it!"

Shira chuckled, and got up. She stuffed her fists in her pockets, and started walking back out of the park. Adare followed her, and stepped in front of her, blocking her path. She gave the spirit an annoyed look. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Giving you some time alone," Shira looked at her intently. "Knowing you, you'd want to think about it."

The yami sidestepped and was about to move forward, but stopped. She was beside Adare now. She added, "It's not every day that we're told that a dangerous thief was our past selves."

Shira left her to think about that statement.

_

* * *

_

Bakura's POV

_  
12:59_

I was bored again.

It was early morning, and there was absolutely nothing to do. Ryou was already fast asleep, and I couldn't take over for that reason. Host or no host, the body has to rest and require energy to move. Me, being a mere spirit in his body, had no 'muscles' in ghost form.

I sighed loudly, crossing my arms and sitting transparently in a chair. Ryou slept soundly through the traffic in the streets. Innocent little Ryou. How unlucky he was to encounter me! My Millenium Ring hung on the chair near him, glinting. Sometimes I would look at it, deep in thought. Trying to dig more into Ancient Egypt. I remember some things, such as the Pharoah and why I was collecting the items in the first place. But the only thing I was figuring out was...  
_  
Why does the name Shira sound so familiar?_

Tenchi mentioned her, when out of the graveyard. After I yelled at her, she had snarled back that the Millenium Circlet, which I denied to be real, was owned by Shira, the Moondancer. When I closed my eyes and tried, I could only remember a figure with dark clothing and a navy-blue cloak, her hood shadowing her face. She pulled a pleasant smile. Then suddenly, her cloak burned black, and she held two, blood-red swords. Her smile became a demonic, face-splitting smile, and I saw her leap forward, swiping the blades in for a deathblow. And that was it.

I stared at the ceiling, bored out of my _**mind**_. Then, thinking of an idea, snapped my see-through fingers, setting up a portal. _Don't see why I shouldn't take a walk in the Shadow Realm... Maybe some unfortunate soul found themselves in some creature's claws. I'd rather watch it and laugh._

Darkness surrounded me, and I found myself in the ever-lasting abyss. As usual. I stuffed my fists into my pockets cooly and walked forward into the darkness.

_As Time Passed  
_  
I grimaced. Not so much as a scream to be heard. _Has the Shadow Realm really become so dull? _I looked around, and could see nothing. The monsters could not approach me, sensing my nature different from other humans. They lurked in the shadows, beyond my abilities to see them. But I knew they were there. The only thing that was bright was my own spirit form and aura.

I'd been walking for Ra-Hell-Knows-How-Long, and nothing interesting in sight. _This is more boring than it was in Ryou's room..._ I was just planning to leave. Then, surprisingly, something _**did**_ catch my eye. Something bright crossed far in the dark horizon. I squinted, and realized that it was a person walking slowly and casually. An aura surrounded them as well, and I realized who it truly was. I moved forward in a sprint, the ground and surroundings whipping past me; but it didn't really make a difference, because there was no telling if anything was moving or not. But the distance between her and I grew shorter, and I saw her more clearly.

_

* * *

__  
Shira's POV_

"Hey! Tenchi!"

'Tenchi' turned her head, stopped, and smiled outwardly. _Aw, crap._ "Hey, Ryou."

Ryou caught up with her, and looked at her. "What are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

She sniffed indifferently, "Couldn't sleep. Thought a walk would be nice. You?"

He nodded. "Same. But how's this walk 'nice' for you? Bones couldn't stand a second visit."

She shrugged. "I'm not as innocent and helpless as you thought."

"Oh, I figured that a long time ago."

She chuckled, and started walking again. He followed, and asked, "Aren't you afraid? Monsters lurk around us."

"As I've said, I've been here before. I already know everything about this place."

"Oh?"

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that it doesn't pass me that you are more knowledgeable than me," he mused.

Shira laughed. "Do I sense jealousy? Or is that a bit of competition?"

She could tell his face burned. "No it isn't!"

"I think it is," she mocked.

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah."

"Why you-!"

Shira sensed his movement, and knew he leapt for her. Instinctively, she separated her substance and disappeared. Ryou fell through where she used to be, and lost balance. He landed down on his face, sliding and rolling. His fall made her burst into hysterics, and her voice echoed far into the depths of darkness. The spirit reappeared, and watched him get up. "Told you I knew more," she grinned.

Ryou leered. "You were lucky," he growled.

"Luck's not in my book. Only reality. And that reality is that I outsmarted you." she tapped her temple. "You're very fun to mess with, you know?"

His eyes flared in annoyance. "Let's see how amusing _you_ are when I catch you!"

Shira chuckled. "Catch me if you can!" And she turned on her heel and ran into the darkness, hearing Ryou grunt and follow.

Shira didn't know how long it took. Or how far she'd run. But she didn't really think about that. All she thought about was Ryou behind her, and the fun and excitement of a chase she felt. She laughed, and pumped her legs harder. But she felt that Ryou was closing in on her. She felt no fear; she was having a blast.

Ryou's footsteps ceased for a second, and the spirit felt his hands on her hips. She uttered a surprised yelp, and stumbled under the incoming weight. They landed hard on the ground and slid several feet, and they burst out laughing.

And she felt a sudden...déjà vu?

Ryou loomed over her, his smirk evident. Shira had no where to run, for he had his legs and arms on either side of her.

"Well, that was fun," Shira chuckled. She gave him an innocent look. "Are you mad at me? Aww, my poor _baby_."

Ryou brought himself closer, and whispered in her ear, "I caught you..."

"And what are you gonna do with your catch?"

"Oh, you'll see..." he leaned down away from her ear, and started kissing her neck. She moaned as she felt his touch. He then moved to one place, and he discovered that it was her sweet spot. He sucked hard on it, and her back arched in pleasure and she clutched his shoulders. She felt him smirk against her skin, and he brought his face to hers. He gazed into her eyes, and brought her into a fiery kiss. Shira opened her mouth, and gave his tongue passage. His met hers, and they massaged each other's. Her kiss was so passionate, when the two of them broke apart, they were left breathless.

Ryou made a move toward the bottom of her shirt, but she acted on instinct. She separated her substance once more and disappeared from under him. She reappeared, and levitated far from the ground. Ryou looked at her, at his knees, and he gave her a confused and annoyed look.

The spirit smiled weakly. "Sorry, Ryou, but I don't think I'm ready to give myself up yet," she waved, and she started floating away. "See you on Monday."

Then Shira returned to the real world, leaving Ryou in the Shadow Realm.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: You know, I don't think I'll make it to Ch. 40 today -.-

Star: How so?

Vixen: I've got to go to karate in about 35 minutes.

Shira: Well, afterwards, I don't want you staying up late updating! Understood?

Vixen: Okay, sure. -_I'll be too absorbed in a Death Note book anyway-._

Bakura: R&R, or your screams will be forever lost to the shadows! -laughs psychotically-


	36. Chapter 36

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 36  
_  
Tenchi's POV_  
_  
Two Weeks Later_

"I'm FREE!"  
_  
I'm FREE!  
_  
Tenchi and Shira were practically hopping up and down. Today was the last day of detention. No more Goorvibes!_  
_  
Adare laughed at her friend's behaviour, unable to see Shira's, anyway. "Are you seriously so excited about getting back to your afternoon classes?"

The hikari stopped immediately, and stuck out her tongue. "EW! No. It's just that I don't want my mountain of homework to get any bigger."

"Oh, crap. Forgot that was part of the punishment. Boy, do I feel sorry for you!" Adare laughed.

Tenchi rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the sympathy, Adare," she replied sarcastically.

She was walking home with Adare. After being completely lost in her studies and classes, she felt like she was trampled by an elephant stampede. She was very tired, and a headache throbbed at her temples. Her bag was packed with the last two weeks of homework. _To think so many things could be missed in only 14 days!_ she thought.

"So did you have any more dreams of your past life?"

Adare snapped her head toward teen. "Can you please stop saying that?! I didn't have a past life!"

Tenchi was taken aback. "Touch_-y_. I only asked."  
_  
She should've accepted this by now_, Shira huffed. _Arwen's apart of her. Shouldn't she be at least __**honoured**__?_

Adare's head drooped. "Sorry about that. It's just what Shira said. How could it all be possible? Why me? So many questions run through my head every night, wondering if another dream would come."

"So none so far, huh?"

"None."

"Oh well. Maybe it's the end of it?"

"I'm not sure. I'm always wondering..."

It was time to depart. Adare waved back happily, but Tenchi had a feeling that she was still concerned and confused.

* * *

_Adare's POV_

3:56 am 

_Arwen sat infront of the same, jewel-framed mirror. Using a comb carved from bone, she ran it through her sapphire hair, defeating all of the knots that opposed her. She hummed a melody that she remembered all these years. Silver's ears twitched with pleasure, listening to the song reverberating from her lungs. His spiny tail swept across the ground, and his hurring rumbled in his throat. The starry dusk outside her window sent a light breeze to circle the room. She enjoyed its chill, and continued humming._

Suddenly behind her, Silver growled low and threatening. In the reflection of the mirror, Arwen saw a cloak figure climb over the balcony's rim. She twisted her body around toward them, and watched intently, analyzing them as friend or foe. He walked forward, and Silver leapt to his feet, baring his fangs. The figure did not seemed frightened at all, and held out his hand. Silver sniffed it, and started hurring again. He let the figure approach, and the figure rubbed his knuckle on the dragon's head. The woman sighed, smiling. "How many times are you going to take the window route, Rune?"

He withdrew his hood, and shook his head, laughing. He ran his fingers briefly through his platinum, wild hair, as if that would set it to order. Arwen still had to see the day when it **was **in order. He gazed at her with deep, violet eyes. They seemed cold, with no sign of the black of the pupil, but you sensed the care in them.

"As long as I want to see your pretty little face," he grinned.

She chuckled, stood up and ran to him. She threw her arms around him and dug her cheek into his well-toned, tan chest. He hugged back, and rested his chin on top of her head. The two of them just stood there, enjoying each other's presence. She looked up at him.

"Are you always going to be a mercenary, Rune? Or are you going to decide to live with me?"

He stayed silent. She supposed that that was a no, and lowered her head. Then she heard him chuckle deeply, and looked up at him questionably. He smirked a **very** sexy smirk at her. She laughed in glee.

"You're going to stay?" Arwen whispered hopefully.

Rune lifted her into the air and spun her around, laughing. "Nothing's going to keep me away from you! I'm going to stay and become a thief, like you."

She laughed in happiness, and when he set her down, she hugged his neck with all her might. He made short gurgling noises, and she laughed more as she retreated, as he pretended to suffocate. He grinned when he saw her in hysterics. "This is a cause for a celebration, isn't it?"

"No."

He looked at her, brows raised.

"Heh, Ra, can't you tell when I'm kidding?"

He smiled and took Arwen's hand. He lead her to the window and balcony, overlooking the desert village below. He looked at her lovingly.

"So what would you like do to on this moonlit evening?"

"Oh, stop talking like that! I'm not royalty, and proud of it!"

He laughed and held her hand tighter. Together they jumped down without fear. There were vines that grew along the thief's home from old age, and this was Rune's route to her room. He reached out and grabbed a vine, and they both slid down to the ground, his other strong arm clutching her around the waist. They both landed, and he set her down gently. Together they walked in the shadows.

"But seriously, what do you want to do?"

Arwen thought about it, then grinned. Rune could see her expression in the moonlight. He chuckled.

"I knew you'd want to. Who should we take?"

"I'd like to take Silver. Oh, when the moonlight will shine on his scales-!" she cooed and trailed off, thinking of her favourite Egyptian Arabian. She loved his whole family, but he understood how she felt and what she had been through. He always listened to her and her troubles, and being the oldest of his brother and sisters, he was the wisest. "Aw, crap, but we left him up there... Silver! Come on, we're going on a little flight!"

His muzzle had already nuzzled her tailbone before she could wait any reasonable length of time. She looked behind her, and saw that he had taken his most favoured form; a silver, Egyptian Stallion, golden eyes gleaming in the darkness kindly. She smiled, and ran her fingers through his mane.

"Let's see your brother and sisters, shall we?"

Silver nodded, nickering, as Rune chuckled. Arwen reached the stable where she kept her horses, opened the doors quietly, and slipped inside. She knew they wouldn't be asleep by this time, so she was prepared by their excited whinnies. The stallions and mares of her followers were eating their hay and getting ready for sleep, but the bandit assumed that her friends had caught her scent. The last bloodline of Leviathan's Children looked at her with care in their animal eyes. Midnight's black, glistening mane hung over her eyes, and she flipped it when she saw her master. Her onyx coat twitched as a stray fly landed on it, and she stomped impatiently in her stall. Ice was complete contrast next to Midnight; her blazing white coat shimmered in the entering moonlight, and her head loomed over her stall door, her pale and slightly cold eyes pleading.

Across from Ice was Eclipse. He threw his head back, like the normal little brother he was. Black coat and golden eyes shone. His oldest brother, Silver, approached him and seemingly head-butted him, whickering. He stood before them all as the oldest and wisest of all of the Children of Leviathan. Arwen went over to him and hugged his head greatly. He whickered and seemed to hug back. She went inside the stall that he hardly occupied, and groom him. Rune watched with interest. She did not put a saddle on him, because it would prove to be a problem later.

When she lead Silver out, Eclipse, Ice and Midnight nickered sadly. Arwen gave them a apologetic look. "Sorry..." then she got an idea. "Actually, we can all go out tonight!"

They understood her completely and reared with glee. Rune looked at her quizzically. "Don't they need riders, though?"

"Nope; they're not natural horses, you know. And they won't run away, because I'm sure they have feelings for me, and would never leave Silver behind."

Rune nodded. "They love you."

"And I in return."

Rune walked forward and mounted Silver after Arwen did. She directed Silver along the stalls his family members were in, and she unlocked the doors. Through the stable doors Silver trotted, followed by Eclipse, Ice and Midnight. The moon shone its silvery thread on the sands.

Arwen patted Silver, and then bellowed in a loud roar. "Soar!"

Silver neighed in agreement, and suddenly silver winged sprouted from his shoulders, and spread their long fingers, flexing the leathery-skin membrane in between. His mane and ears started disappearing, and instead horns grew. His horse legs were dematerializing, and instead, powerful legs with immense talons clawed at the ground. He grew wider, growing bigger in size everywhere; his head, his length, his wings. The moonlight danced on his scales.

Eclipse's dragon form was hard to see, but Arwen watched in her mind's eye as he grew into his black-scaled body. Golden eyes shone. Midnight too was hard to see, in her darkest of black complexion. Ice, however glowed a blazing white, her blue eyes glittering. She looked as she should if she was related to the Ka, Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Arwen smiled, and Silver beat down his wings in a powerful movement, causing sand to fly everywhere. Airborne, she watched the ground distance itself from her. Several wing beats sounded, and the Children of Leviathan flew side-by-side with their eldest brother.

Rune's arms held his love lovingly throughout the whole flight, and she enjoyed his touch. They all flew the whole night, flying over luxurious cities and small villages; large oases and sparkling rivers. The Nile shone brightly, but not as much as Silver.

It was soon time to turn in. Arwen escorted her Dragon Horses back to their stalls, where they all gave her a kiss goodnight on the cheek. She left them, a small dribble of saliva still on her skin, and she wiped it away with a smile on her face.

Rune and Arwen got back to her room. When the door closed shut, Rune grabbed her hips and spun her to face him. He looked into her eyes, then started kissing her neck. She moaned, running her fingers through his hair. He brought his face back to hers, and whispered. "I love you, Arwen."

"I love you, Rune."

They drew near, and touched their lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
Everthing grew black.

Adare woke up slowly, and lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She whispered his name, and wished to get back into that dream's veil and see Rune again.

End of Chapter

* * *

Vixen: -too absorbed in Death Note book-

Star: Oi, Vixen? You need to say your stuffs to the audience!

Bakura: As if they appreciate her A/N. Speaking of which, this isn't not even considered A/N!

Shira: Are you sure? This part usually tells the reader what's on my hikari's mind at the time of updating.

Bakura: Yeah, but, _with herself bickering with herself?_

Shira: You saying that we don't exist? -gasp- I am ASTOUNDED!

Shira: ANYWAY, hope you liked the chapter!

Vixen: -totally oblivious-


	37. Chapter 37

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 37  
_  
Shira's POV_

Tenchi woke up early the next day, getting ready for school. She had absolutely **no** free time yesterday, trying to finish everything she missed during Shira's detention. She _still_ didn't finish all of it, but she collapsed on the bed at about 7 pm from exhaustion; that's why she woke up so early. Her yami tried looking over the work, thinking she could finish it while she slept. But she found herself blowing a mind circuit from its complexity. _This is all Greek to me,_ she thought. _Tenchi's 17, and I'm 5027. And lookie here, the youngest is the smartest._

Tenchi dressed, made and ate breakfast, and packed her bag. The pink uniform was still an eye sore to the spirit.  
_  
Good morning,_ Tenchi yawned, finally realizing that Shira was awake.  
_  
Morning. You slept well?_  
_  
I guess. You?_  
_  
Nah, didn't sleep. I was just thinking of something..._

_Oh? About what?_

_Your boyfriend,_ Shira mused suddenly, deciding not to tell her that had been trying to figure out her homework, failing miserably. The topic about Ryou seemed much more puzzling at the moment.

_What about him?_

_Haven't you noticed that he acts sweet and kind a few moments, then cold and sarcastic the next?_

_Oh... yeah, I've noticed._

_What do you think?_

_I don't know. He told me that he sometimes has MPS, or something. Or he's just trying to impress me. I'd wish he'd stop with it; sometimes he's not the Ryou I love._

_Maybe one of these days, you'll bring it up with him. Want to wait? It's best to think of a stragety._

Tenchi nodded as she finished her food, and Shira dropped the subject for now. She packed her backpack; it looked like it weighed a lot, but since most of the work was done, she would have a lighter weight when she went home. She walked into the living room, and looked at the shelf. Tadao and her parents looked back smiling, frozen in a time of goodness in a frame. Tenchi knelt, and like every morning, she lit the incense pot and prayed. Shira watched her lips move, prayers that spoke of Father or Lord, and Mary, Mother of God. No mention of Ra whatsoever. This religion was very puzzling to the spirit, but she didn't want to pressure it upon herself.

Tenchi finished, dampened the incense and got her bag and went out the door.

At the secretary's desk on the ground floor was Adare, fidgeting like mad. She saw Tenchi coming, and immediately sprinted to her. "Tenchi!"

Tenchi looked at her strangely. "What'd **you** have for breakfast?"

Adare shook her head, and whispered, "I got another dream. Can I talk to Shira?"

Tenchi mentally nodded her approval, and Shira took over. With her body to her command, the yami beckoned with her hand as she walked. "Start talkin'."

* * *

"Rune?"

Adare nodded. The spirit had heard of him, in the past life, but never met him. Vague snatches of the past came back, and it all lead to Arwen's appearance again. She smiled pleasantly, and behind her was a black figure; nothing more. A mercenary...

But then he suddenly disappeared, and Arwen's face twisted with rage. Images flashed in Shira's mind's eye; Blood, land being ripped apart, a war... a huge explosion of light...?

Shira shook her head. "Sorry. Hadn't really met that Rune. But I do know that Arwen and him were an item."

Adare stared off dream-like. "I could tell..."

She saw the thief's smirk and blushed. "It's not like I've fallen for a dream, you know!"

Shira shrugged. "You never know; maybe Arwen's love for him runs in your blood."

She was about to answer when Domino High came into view, and the gang, including Ryou, walked forward to greet them.

_After Lunch_

"Did you get any of your homework done?" Tenchi asked Ryou as they walked to History class.

Ryou looked at her and rubbed his recently neat hair, a look of embarrassment on his face. "Didn't even get around to it, to tell you the truth!"

Tenchi laughed. "Oh dear. What were you doing?"

His eyes suddenly flickered to the side nervously. "Well...um...I slept. I was really tired all of a sudden, so I took a nap."

Shira looked at him suspiciously, but said nothing. Tenchi nodded, "I fell on my bed at 7 an woke at like, 5. It was crazy."  
The spirit watched as they went through the door into the History class room and taken their seats beside each other. She floated overhead in a tired and relaxed position, her hands behind her head in boredom. Tenchi looked at her and shook her head to herself, making sure that no one except her yami saw her do so. The transparent reflection rolled her eyes.

The History teacher walked in, his arms filled with books that looked ancient. He almost tripped, causing the students to laugh, and put his books on his desk. He ushered the class to be quiet, and he cleared his throat. "Good afternoon, class. As you know, we've finished the last unit about Greece and its Greek mythology-"

Shira yawned loudly, but yet, of course, no one heard her.

"-and now we will start on the heritage and history of Egypt."

_Beg pardon?!_ she shot up straight and looked at the teacher in bewilderment. Again, she knew he couldn't hear her. She felt a little spark of excitement. _**More** information about my home!_

Tenchi smiled to herself, and payed attention to the lesson, keen to hear anything related to the thief above her.

But alas, nothing. Nothing so much as the Pharaoh - Atemu, of course -, the Millennium Items, or...Bakura. Shira felt her heart drop at this disappointment. She was about to return to her soul room in resentment when the teacher held up a book in the air. It had a tattered cover and it looked like it endured millennias of age.

"Here's something that's a bit of interest to you," he said, running his fingers over its spine. "This is an Egyptian journal that belonged to man named Kichiro."

_Kichiro!?_ Shira almost cried tears.

"Kichiro was a thief under the reign of the Moondancer, a well-known, second-most wanted thief herself. This journal is all in Egyptian and in a difficult hand-writing, so only the information I have given you has been translated."

Shira took control over Tenchi's voice without taking over her whole being. The hikari could only watch as the spirit talked through her. "Are we allowed to examine it?!" she blurted anxiously.

The teacher shook his head. "I'm afraid that no one can, because of its condition. If you really want to, its available in a glass container in the Domino Museum on display. I'll be returning it to Miss Ishtar today, so maybe you can ask her."

Shira abandoned Tenchi's voice box and pondered his suggestion. Tenchi, knowing 'her' outburst had disrupted the class, blushed. Shira asked her, _Can we go to the museum today? Please?!_

_I don't know... I don't even know where the museum is..._ she said, unsure.

_Please please PLEASE!_ the yami pleaded. Even she was surprised at her desperation.

Tenchi stared in shock at her spirit form. _Alright, if it means that much to you_, she smiled slightly.

Shira wished she were solid to hug her.

_Geography_

"Why the sudden interest in History?" Ryou asked when he and Tenchi were nearing the Geography classroom. He was once again in that bad-hair day phase. How could he get that in one class of History? Well, perhaps that could be explained when he was dozing off at his desk. When Tenchi nudged him awake, though, the light that was usually there was absent.

"Oh nothing," Tenchi lied. Shira felt in her heart that she felt extreme guilt in doing so to him. "It's just that that story, about Kichiro and the Moondancer and stuff, sounded interesting."

He looked at Tenchi, and he smirked. "I found that rather interesting myself. Mind if I escort you to the museum to take a look?"

Tenchi was about to answer, when she asked Shira for permission. She shrugged, _I don't see why not._ "Okay," Tenchi grinned.  
"Maybe Adare can come with us."

"Alright."

_"**You two! Get into class right now, you disrespectful miscreants!**"_

"Holy fuck!" Ryou shouted in bewilderment. Shira smacked her head. Baba Yaga.

The Geography teacher huffed outside her door, glaring. "And no swearing, Mr. Bakura! Or do you want another chunk of detention from William?"

_Who the hell's William? Oh, Mushroom._

"No," Ryou grunted.

_"Then get into my classroom right now!"_

_Granny has spoken!_

Tenchi tried to hide her laughter from Shira's statement, but the Geography teacher caught her giggling. "And what do you think is so funny about my order?!"

Tenchi stared, thinking furiously, but the spirit smirked and took over. "Everything," she answered for her. "Every single word of it! Seriously, are you trying to threaten us? It's not really good, so you know."

The Geography teacher's jaw moved up and down, attempting to speak, but could not. She suddenly clutched her chest and fell backward. 'Tenchi' and Ryou looked shocked.

"You gave her a heart attack," Ryou informed.

"Whoops."

After rummaging through her drawers, Shira found the Geography teacher's medicine in time. She still had to go to the hospital, though. Which meant...

_SCHOOL'S OUT! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

She and Ryou walked to the school grounds, and met Adare and the Gang there. They sprinted over to them.

"I heard someone got a heart attack on the 1st floor," Adare wondered. "Do you know anything about it?"

"Yeah," Ryou mused. "Tenchi caused it."

"Thanks for keeping it a secret, Ryou," the spirit growled. But she swept it away. "Yeah, she was getting on my nerves, so I talked back. But I didn't mean to put her in a comma. I didn't even swear at her!"

Adare laughed. Tea asked, "She's going to be ok at least, won't she?"

"Sure," the yami thought aloud. "As long as she doesn't blabber when she comes back, I'm fine with it."

She looked at Adare. "Hey, me and Ryou are going to the museum. Wanna come?"

"Sure. What for?"

"There's this Egyptian journal from 5 000 years ago that we want to inspect. History teacher brought it to class, but said its not for looking at now. Only at the museum can we get a closer look."

Adare smiled, "Okay."

"Egyptian journal from 5 000 years ago?" Yugi suddenly asked. Shira looked at him, and she was definite that her eyes were making him look like the Pharaoh.

She looked at him strangely. "Yeah. You interested?"

Ryou suddenly grunted quietly behind her, so she could only hear. She got the vibes that he didn't want Yugi coming.

Fortunately, Yugi paused thoughtfully, and sighed. "No. Not today, anyway. Maybe another time."

"Okay then."

After some talking and socializing, Shira, Ryou and Adare left them behind, and Adare was excitedly leading the way to Domino Museum.

End of Chapter

* * *

Vixen: Hm, maybe I can make it this time...

Bakura: Haha, watch her computer disagree XD

Vixen: DON'T JINX MY COMP! IT CAN HEAR YOU!

Star: o.o Bewaaaaaaaaaaare the computer of dooooooooom!

Shira: -rolls eyes- Too dramatic. Hope you mortals liked the chapter!


	38. Chapter 38

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 38  
_  
Adare's POV_

Adare lead the way through Domino, a big grin on her face. Ryou had stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked cooly, and Tenchi was watching her intently. Just how she looked now, the girl knew Shira was in control.

"Why are you so excited?" she asked curiously. "I can practically see you vibrating."

Adare started walking backwards so she could face Shira as she talked to her. "Oh nothing. Just want to visit someone."

"Oh, you want to see that kid, right?" Ryou side-glanced at her, smirking. She stuck out her tongue at him playfully.

"Yeah, that '_kid'_."

"You people are keeping me in the dark..." Shira chimed darkly, making an annoyed sound.

The blue-haired girl made an anime sweat drop. "Sorry. His name is Marik Ishtar."

"Oh, the guy from the Battle City Tournament? Ok," Shira smirked, then said, "Is he sexy?"

Adare's lips pursed shut and she tried to contain her laughter. However, the look that Shira earned from Ryou caused her to burst into hysterics and turn to walk normally. When she turned back again, Shira had this big goofy grin on her face at Ryou.

"You know I'm only joking!"

Ryou made a disapproving sound in his throat. Shira, supposedly acting like Tenchi, moved up to him and glomped him. She pecked him on the cheek, "You know you're the only one for me."

Ryou smiled slightly. Adare cooed, "How romantic!"

She cackled when they blushed, and faced forward again to lead them the way.

_Later_The wide steps of Domino Museum finally got closer, and Adare, Ryou and Shira were climbing them. The big, Oak doors loomed up on top, and they went through them. At the desk sat a girl the punkish girl knew too well. She smiled widely and waved, 'Hey, Ishizu!"

She looked up and smiled. "Hello, Adare. No time, no..." she looked at Shira curiously. "And who might you be?"

Shira bowed respectfully. "My name is Tenchi Suzuki, a friend of Adare. Pleased to meet you."

"An Egyptian gesture..." Ishizu murmured, and bowed the same way in return. "How did you know of my nationality?"

"Your clothing are familiar, and the tone of your skin is just right for the Egyptian sun."

Adare and Ryou looked at Shira questioningly. "How do you know all this, Tenchi?" Ryou asked slowly.

Shira paused, and Adare knew she was thinking hard on what to say to keep her cover. Then she shrugged, "You know how my great-grandad was an archeologist? When he came back home after expeditions in Egypt, he'd always bring pictures back for me. As he photographed the Ancient Pyramids and other monuments, his guides were in them as well. I saw the similarities."

Adare nodded, filled with awe inside about Shira's expertise in spinning lies. However, Ishizu looked at Shira with a hard stare of concentration. Shira looked back with an equal look of curiosity at Ishizu's behaviour. Then Ishizu smiled, breaking the link. "So what brings you here?"

"Do you know where the journal of the Thief Kichiro is?" Ryou stepped forward and asked. Ishizu looked at him, and nodded.

"Why yes. The History professor brought it back today. Bright fellow."

"Yes. May we see it?"

Ishizu frowned. "I'm sorry, but it's extremely in bad condition. And the writing is very hard to intrepet; not even I can do it, and I know every line and curve in the language-"

"Then can I at least look through the display?!" Shira blurted out desperately, earning a questioning look from Adare, Ryou, _and_ Ishizu. Shira bowed again respectfully to Ishizu. "It's very important to me."

Ishizu looked at her hard again; trying to see something that was not visible. After a pause, she nodded. "Alright. You may see it. Do you need me to turn any pages?"

"Yes, please."

"Then follow me."

Ishizu stood from her desk and walked down the hall, to the Egyptian section. Shira moved behind her, but when Adare and Ryou made to follow, Ishizu called behind her back.

"I'm sorry, but only Tenchi may follow. I need to discuss something with her alone."

Adare stopped, and looked at Ryou; he shrugged at her. She looked back and at Shira, and she had the same confused expression toward the sudden independence.

When they had gone, Odeon walked into the room. He smiled at the blue-haired girl's familiar face.

"Greetings, Adare."

"Hi, Odeon," she smiled. "Where's Marik?"

Odeon's smile disappeared, and looked down sadly. "He's going through a hard time right now."

"Huh?" she looked at him, and wondered about her friend's condition to make him go through a hard time. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just he's taking some medicine Ishizu had made for him, and he must never be disturbed."

"What's wrong with him?"

"No disease, I assure you," he said, although she was _**not**_ reassured. "It's something that he must go through by himself. I can't explain it for you to understand, but he must fight himself and temptation."

"Temptation for what?"

Odeon paused, real worried. "...to sin. Listen Adare, I don't want you anywhere Marik while he's in this state, okay?"

She looked at him quizzically, and nodded. "Alright."

"Good. Well, I have to go. Good-bye."

As he left, a lot of things ran through her head. _This is a very fucked up day,_ she huffed.  
_  
_

_

* * *

_

_Shira's POV_

The Egyptian girl named Ishizu lead 'Tenchi' down the hall, and finally entered a big room with Egyptian artifacts. Sarcophagi, pottery and scrolls lay in various places. But she often stared at the back of Ishizu's head, and remembered something right off the batt. Something from her past.

_Isis; one of the Pharoah's Guardians._

Another reincarnation. First Adare, now Ishizu. Such a _**small**_ world.

"Here it is," Ishizu said expressionlessly, stepping aside so that the spirit could look. In the glass display lay her best friend's journal, open to a random page. His writing was alien at first, but then she adapted as she remembered his every stroke. She bubbled with happiness inside. She walked up and loomed over the top in wonder. She heard a sudden click behind her, and she turned to see Ishizu locking the door the two entered through.

"What are you doing?" Shira asked, being careful to keep her voice soft and even.

Ishizu looked at her. "There's no point talking to me like that."

"Oh?"

"I can sense the darkness within you."

Shira watched the host calmly and intently. Then shrugged her shoulders with an indifferent scoff. "You're an observant one. Impressive."

"Who are you?" Ishizu demanded.

She bowed a mocking bow. "Oh, just a mere thief, I suppose."

"That's not quite an answer."

"Moondancer, and Death's Assassin, in your presence." the spirit smiled devilishly at Ishizu. She glared back.

"What have you done to the girl Tenchi?"

Shira blinked. "I've done nothing," she replied coldly, annoyed by the accusation in Ishizu's voice. "You've been talking to _**me**_ all this time. Tenchi is in her soul room at the moment. I haven't harmed her, if that's what you're implying; never have, and never will."

Ishizu narrowed her eyes. "I wouldn't be too sure of that."

The yami snarled, "And what do _**you**_ know, _Isis?_"

"Isis?" she asked, then nodded. "Ah, my past self..." she then shook her head, giving her attention to her 'guest'. "You should think more clearly. Hate and anger has it's grip on your heart, and you will eventually hurt-"

"_**I shall never hurt my hikari!**_"she roared, causing Ishizu to flinch. She continued, "There is _nothing_ in this world _or the next_ that will make my will turn against her. You don't understand anything; Tenchi's parents have been murdered, and her friend was slaughtered, no less," she stared at the host hard. "Now I'm her only guardian, and I am will to be so, for her safety."

Ishizu looked at her in shock. Then lowered her own head. "I'm sorry. It seems I have judged you as similar to the other spirits I have encountered. You are different, but much similar nonetheless."

Shira snorted at her comment, then her eyes widened at her. "What others?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid that's for you to answer for yourself. But I must warn you," she reached around her neck, and something glinted gold. "You _will_ hurt Tenchi in the future. Be cautious, because as you've said, you won't hurt her willingly. _But_," she took her hands back out again, clutching something. "there will be a time when you have _no control_."

The spirit crossed her arms stubbornly. "And who made you Ra? Nobody."

"But the Millennium Necklace has shown me."

"Ah. Unfortunately, that's not something that's going to get past me, _Isis_." The Millennium Circlet magically appeared slowly on her forehead. Ishizu watched, and whispered its name. The thief smirked. "So you know."

Shira didn't want to waste her time anymore. She turned around and loomed over her best friend's journal. Her mouth twitched, and smoothly spread and curved, smiling demonically. She raised her hand high.

"What are you doing?" Ishizu cried as Shira's hand shot and crashed through the glass. She retrieved the journal and closed it. Blood ran down her hand and onto the book, but she felt nothing but triumph. She kept her back to Ishizu.

"This does not belong in a museum," the yami replied. "If anyone has a right to read and possess this, it's someone who had a friendship with the author. And that someone is _me_."

"You can't do this!"

"Watch me."

Ishizu made a run for her, but Shira turned around to meet her. Her Millennium Circlet glowed an eerie yellow, then crimson. A shockwave emitted from it, and Ishizu was blasted from the spirit's path. She crashed into the wall and fell to the ground, gasping. Shira smirked, bowed mockingly again, and when she straightened up, made a salute. "_Apologies, Isis,_" she spoke in Egyptian. "_But it's my time to depart. Have a nice day!_"

And she broke into a run to break for it.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Bakura: Haha, something tells me that your computer didn't go to your favour last night.

Vixen: You finally got that right, grandpa. -.-

Bakura: -eye twitches- Why, you little insignificant-

Shira: Lay off. She's just sleepy.

Bakura: That's no excuse!

Star: Apparently she sleep-walked, too.

Shira & Bakura: O.o

Vixen: Yeah, I haven't done that in a while. I was speaking Polish to myself, and my mom heard me. I have no memory of it though.

Bakura: So... you were _actually _bickering with yourself?

Vixen: -shrug- I guess so. Sad thing is, I speak better Polish while I'm asleep DX

Bakura: -falls back laughing ass off-

Star: Urm... hope you liked the chapter! Vixen sends her love, teehee!


	39. Chapter 39

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 39  
_  
Shira's POV_

With Kichiro's journal clutched in her hand, Shira sprinted down the hall, trying to remember the way. Her hand was sticky with her own blood, so she switched the book to her other hand. She kept her bleeding hand against her so she wouldn't make a blood trail behind her, giving an easy path to her route. She talked to herself about her navigation. _Left...straight...not that hall...yes! No wait...hmmm...yeah, this way!...? Crap!_ The spirit stopped, confused. There in one side was the Stone Age section, then the other one was the Japanese History and Rebellions section. _I hope I don't die here,_ she sighed to herself dryly.

She heard footsteps approaching quickly, and she concealed herself into a dark corner; she could not be seen. It was Ishizu. She stopped, puffing and gasping. "That...dark spirit..." she huffed. "Where...could she...be...?"

Although the yami held her breath, she smirked. _Not even her Millennium Necklace can find me._ Ishizu had past, and Shira decided to follow silently, remaining in and becoming the shadows themselves. She didn't falter once in her steps, and Ishizu never heard her.

The yami beamed to herrself at her decision. The host lead her the way back without knowing it! Shira saw Ryou leaning against the wall nonchalantly, and Adare sitting on a bench, slapping her knees in a rhythm. She spotted Ishizu and shot up out of her seat.

"Where's Tenchi?" she asked, seeing that Shira wasn't there. She was still hidden, but she could see everything. Ryou pushed himself away from the wall as well, a confused look on his face.

"I thought she went in this way," Ishizu wheezed. "She's gone insane. She smashed the glass of the journal and fled."

"Huh?! Shi-I mean, Tenchi would do that?" 'Tenchi's' body tensed when she almost said her name.

Ishizu shook her head. "This is not Tenchi. It's the spirit of the Millennium Circlet."

"So it has a spirit as well?!" Ryou asked roughly, shock in his voice. Shira puzzled, _As well?_

Adare averted her eyes to the side and rubbed her arm nervously. "How could she do that...-?"

"Are you still referring to Tenchi, or the spirit?"

Adare froze, and looked at Ishizu, saying nothing.

Ishizu walked over to her. "Please, Adare. Do you know about this spirit? Who she is? And why she's here?"

Adare breathed heavily. "I...I..."

"Quit giving Adare asthma and give her some space. I'm right here."

Shira stepped out of the shadows and walked forward. Ishizu turned to her, outraged. Adare gaped at her, and Ryou rose his brows and his eyes widened.

"You," Ishizu said in a low voice. "You have dishonoured this place. All its history..."

"You sound like a Pharaoh I once knew," Shira sneered. She held the journal up high. "There's no way I'm giving this back. Let's just say my name's in Kichiro's will, if he even had one. I suppose not, since he was unrightly murdered by someone who defied me." Anger flared inside her as the memory floated back. But the murderer remained a black and unrecognizable figure.

"Tenchi?" Ryou asked, "What the hell are you trying to pull?!"

The spirit shook her head. "Sorry, Ryou; but I'm afraid not all of us have secrets revealed to us that easily. And, as dear Isis has said, I'm not Tenchi."

"Isis?" Adare asked, looking at her. But the yami said nothing to answer her. She kept her eyes on Ryou, who suddenly stepped out angrily.

"Then who _are_ you?!"

A door opened, and a young man with strange initiations tattooed over his face walked in. He spotted Shira and felt the tension of the room. She could read his initiation, and it spoke of the Pharaoh's tomb. _Tombkeeper._

"Odeon!" Ishizu cried, then pointed at her. "She's stolen an artefact! And don't let her fool you; she has an evil Millennium Item!"

"_Evil?_ Oh, don't be so _rude_," the spirit opened the journal, closed it, and ran her finger along it, leaving a trail of her own blood on it. "Why keep something you can't read? If I can read it, then I'd say I was fit to have it."

Ryou tilted his head. "You can read Egyptian?"

Shira smiled. "_Not only read it,_" she spoke in her native tongue. "_I can speak it as well._"

Ryou's eyes widened. "_Impossible._"

This took her aback. _Did he understand me? Did he just __**answer**__ me?_

Shira saw Odeon approach her. "I don't want to hurt you," he said. "Please, give me the book."

"I admire your manners," she bowed. "But I'm afraid I can't. Sorry."

She wished he hadn't, but he did; he leapt for her. She side-stepped at the last second, and he went further than he had wanted. He was beside her, facing the wall behind you. With a grimace of regret, she brought her free hand up high, and hit Odeon in the back of the neck with the edge of her hand. He groaned, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Odeon!" Ishizu called.

Adare looked at the spirit in horror. "I thought you were good! How could you do this, Shira?"

Shira grew stiff and looked up at the heavens in disbelief. "_ADARE!_"

She realized what she had done, and covered her mouth with both hands. Ryou looked at her first, and then Shira.

"Shira?"

She shook her head with a sigh. _This is all falling apart._

She broke for it.

The yami ran past Ryou, and he watched her with outmost shock. She smashed against the oaken doors and opened them wide. She looked back, and found Ryou snapping back to his senses. He glared angrily at her. "Hey! Come back here! You've got some questions to answer!"

Shira ran. Skipping steps without falling and into the streets, she carried the journal, and she refused to let go; not even if her life depended on it. All the while, she heard Ryou's heavy footbeats of pursuit.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuh.

Star: Haha, I already know where this is going.

Bakura: Of course you do; you read the story before the girl even published it up on here!

Star: I know that! XP

Shira: Hikari hopes you liked the chapter, and wishes you love.  
_  
_


	40. Chapter 40

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 40  
_  
Bakura's POV_

Tenchi's form never left my sight as I chased her through the streets of Domino. She was fast, I admit, which got on my nerves. We ran past people who stared at us strangely, but none of them thought to step in the girl's way and somehow benefitted my effort. But hell, these mortals are _stupid_.

The imposter suddenly turned a corner and into an alley, her foot beats making loud splashes in the damp and muddy crevices. I followed without a second thought, catching her the only thought in my mind. It was dark, but I could hear where she was, and I managed to keep up.

Shira! That name! Wasn't it the name of the thief long ago? The one Tenchi had mentioned before; the former owner of the Millennium Circlet. It would make sense...the owner being a imprisoned soul, like myself. But I remember nothing about her; who she was, what she meant to me. That's why I'm after her now; to answer my questions! My plan to deceive Tenchi has come!

We ran through the deep networks of the city, and yet I couldn't get close enough. The good thing, at least, was that she couldn't shake me off her trail. It must've frustrated very much, which made me smirk. The environment was getting more filthy; the condition of the buildings were poor, their windows and doors rusted and their hinges barely intact. There were homeless people against the walls, sleeping. Some were watching us like we were intruders, giving us warning glances. But they did not interfere once; we continued our battle of cat and mouse.

The sun suddenly grew brighter, and the smell of salt-water entered my lungs. We were at the docks, the seawater and mist hitting against the shore. I felt the spray against my face and recoiled at its coldness. I looked around and spotted her; the imposter. She stopped and looked back up at me; I was atop of a hill, and she had fled to the bottom. I bared my teeth at her in a sadistic grin and ran down. Her eyes widened in fear and she sprinted away toward the docks. I closed in on the distance between us, energy filling inside me. Our heavy foot beats sounded on the sturdy wood, and echoed against the water below. The swishing of the boats against the waves and the wood was the only other sound.

I was close enough. I grabbed her shoulder hard, and she yelped, still trying to escape. I brought myself beside her and grabbed both shoulders to keep her in place. But she resisted, causing us to crash to the ground together. I got on top of her and tried to get her into a lock, but she kept writhing and punching my chest, and nearly my face. I snarled and backhanded her across the face, dazing her for a split second. But she recovered, and, as much as I don't want to say, kneed me in the crotch hard. I groaned immensely and rolled off of her, curling up. She struggled to get up, and got to her feet. She still kept the journal close to her heart in her hand. She went for another attempt to run, but I couldn't allow that. I wrapped my fingers around her ankle, and she tripped headlong forward. The journal leapt from her fingers and spun toward the edge of the wood, over the dancing demons of the waves. It balanced, its upper-half over the water and shuddering from the wind and spray. Tenchi's possessor stared at it in horror.

"NO!" she screeched. She tried pulling herself toward it, but I held her ankle firm. She looked at me with disgust and rage. "_**Let go of me!**_"

I smiled at her demonically and remained where I was. She turned back to the book and reached out for it, her fingers as outstretched as they could go. With failure, she finally kicked her captured ankle, and unexpectantly, it hit my temple. My fingers loosened and I saw black dots flash across my vision, but I remained conscious. I watched as Tenchi's form dragged herself to the edge as fast as she could and half-dived toward the journal.

It fell.

The waves swallowed the contents of Kichiro's journal. There was nothing.

Tenchi's imposter stared into the dark thrashing of the water. She whimpered.

"No...no!" she sobbed, and I felt a sudden flicker of sympathy. A _very_ small flicker. "_**WHY?!**_ NO!"

She stood up and started thriving and thrashing in rage, "Fuck! Why did this happen?! I was so **close**! My life! How the fuck am I supposed to figure out how I lived? How my friends lived? How we died?! Everything that I needed...was swallowed by the damn ocean!!" She started kicking the side a pier that was used to tie a boat. I felt the dock tremble, and I watched in shock of how much anger and power she was putting into it. It wasn't long; the pier snapped into splinters that flew everywhere. The pier was made of thick, solid wood! No possible way that she could break through it!

I stood up, and walked toward her. She heard my footsteps, and turned around slowly, breathing heavily. She glared at me a deadly gleam from Hell.

"You caused this," she hissed lowly. "You did this. You made me drop it, and NOW, BECAUSE OF YOU, I'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IN MY PAST LIFE!"

"So that's why Tenchi seemed so interested in the book," I said with realization inside. I didn't show it; it just came as a cold undertone. "It was actually you. So you are from Ancient Egypt, eh? The infamous Moondancer? Well, I hope you don't mind me asking a few questions-"

"There's no fucking way I'm telling you _anything_," she growled.

I smirked sadistically. "Oh, I see. So must I resolve to torture?"

Her eyes widened and she gasped, taking a step back. I laughed psychotically, and followed her. She had no where to run.

"Just come with me, and everything will be fine," I lied. "Come on."

"No."

The space between her and the sea behind her was decreasing, making my smirk grow wider. But it disappeared soon after I saw the eerie yellow light on Tenchi's head.

The sign of the Millennium Eye glowed on her forehead, and then I saw the Circlet, its hanging pendants levitating in the air. The crimson in her eyes seemed to stand out, giving her a terrifying expression. The Eye of the Circlet began to glow.

"Sorry to break it to you, Ryou," she didn't sound sorry at all; she was smiling. "But your memory isn't gonna help us in any way. The events of today have _got_ to go."

"Excuse me?!" I shouted.

"It's too bad I can't erase that cold, random attitude of yours... I don't my hikari's boyfriend sounding like a mass murderer. Sweet dreams!"

The glow of the Circlet grew brighter, now becoming more blinding than the sun. It eliminated everything; I couldn't see. I shouted, and I lost consciousness.

* * *

I woke up on the dock for some reason. _How the hell did I get here?_ I asked myself, rubbing my head. I looked around, and saw no one. The remains of a pier lay in sections on the platform, but I don't know how that happened. _Did I do that? I must've been really pissed off about something, not being to remember anything._ I was probably so angry I lost energy and collapse. _But what was I mad about?_The sun was setting. _What day is it?_ I asked myself again, although already knowing what my answer would be. I got up and brushed myself off. I felt tired, and my muscles felt tight, as if I had run all over the city. I put my hands in pockets and headed to Ryou's home, the responsibility of Ryou's health and wakefulness weighing a bit on my shoulders.

Just a random thought planted in my mind. _I wonder what Tenchi's doing right now.  
_  
_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: Aw man, you just got homeschooled by Shira!

Bakura: Shaddup!

Star: Look, he's blushing with defeat X3

Bakura: I said shaddup! -/./-

Shira: -pats Bakura- There there, no need to feel insignificant.

Bakura: I didn't say I was!

Star: Hope you liked the chappie, and R&R!  
_  
_


	41. Chapter 41

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 41  
_  
Shira's POV_  
_  
You did __**what?!**_

Shira rubbed the back of her neck, laughing nervously in front of the transparent Tenchi. Her jaw was dropped, and she had her arms crossed.  
_  
Uh, yeah, that's what happened,_ she said, chuckling, waving her newly-bandaged hand. _I-_  
_  
So let me get this straight,_ she said in a low voice. _You gave the Geography teacher a __**heart attack**__-_  
_  
Hey, she deserved it!_ the spirit said defensively. _She was getting on my and Ryou's nerves!_  
_  
-you __**knocked someone out**__ at the museum-_  
_  
Seriously, I didn't want to. It hurt me more than it hurt him._  
_  
-you __**stole **__the journal-_  
_  
It didn't belong in the museum-_  
_  
You __**ERASED RYOU'S MIND?!**_  
_  
Not entirely._

Tenchi collapsed into a chair nearby, and it was still a mystery of how she didn't pass through it. _Oh, Shira!_ she whined. _What am I going to do with you?!_

The true adult huffed, _You say that as if I'm a child._  
_  
Well, you're acting like you are one!_  
_  
I'll have you know that if I didn't know you, and you told me that, I'd slit your throat!_  
_  
Well you __**do **__know me, so what are you gonna do? Still stand behind that statement?_  
_  
I told that girl Isis, and now I'll tell you; there's no possible way that I'd ever __**think**__ to harm you!_

Tenchi looked at her. _What?_

Shira sighed. _Tenchi; I'm your Yami. I have responsibility over you now, since when..._ her voice died away a little, and Tenchi's heart trembled. _I am willing to take care of you; you're my hikari, and I'm going to protect you from anyone or anything that seeks to hurt you._

The hikari watched her, and smiled slightly. _Shira..._

"Miss Suzuki."

Both Shira and Tenchi looked toward the intercom. Shira gave Tenchi a glance, and walked over to it. "I'm here," she said impatiently.

"Your friend is here to see you." the secretary said tiredly. The spirit heard another voice say, "It's urgent!"

She sighed. "Send her up." Letting go of the button, she returned back to where Tenchi was. Shira asked, "Would you like to talk to her?"  
_  
No, __**you're**__ going to be the one explaining,_ she said stubbornly, crossing her arms. The yami's lips narrowed, and she took a seat on the couch, letting herself sink into it.

There was suddenly extremely loud knocking on the door. Remembering she left the door unlocked, she called out wearily, "It's op-"

Adare came barging in before she finished, so the thief saved her breath and exhaled it. Adare gave her a look of accusation.

"What was **that** all about, Shira?!" she shouted, pissed. "Why'd you do that for?"

"Adare," Shira tried to say calmly. "Relax. I can explain-"

"Why you knocked Odeon out? Why you stole from the museum? Why you called Ishizu Isis and acted all _evil_? Alright, enlighten me!"

She moved to sit in the chair, but Shira made a sound in her throat. "Tenchi's sitting there."

She jumped and turned around, looking at the space. Tenchi stared back and blinked, knowing that Adare couldn't see her.

"Sorry, Tenchi," Adare muttered. It would've looked really strange to the average person. Adare walked over and sat on the couch with the spirit, but distanced herself from her. The yami sighed, not blaming her for her choice.

"So much questions to answer," she mumbled, and crack her neck. "I might as well recount all the events and tell you of their meanings."

* * *

"Ok... so you didn't want to hurt Odeon."

"Yep."

"And you stole the journal because it was Kichiro's and you thought it would help you uncover the past."

"Yep."

"And Ishizu looks like one of the Pharoah's Guardians from Ancient Egypt, an enemy of yours but you have nothing against her personally?"

"Yep."

"You still haven't explained why you acted so evil."

"It's...personal," the spirit looked down thoughtfully. She leaned back and crossed her leg over the other tiredly "It's how I am now; something in my past life made me act this way, and I'm doomed never to find out."

"Why?"

"Remember when Ryou ran after me?" Shira said angrily. Adare nodded. "He chased me to the docks, and knocked me down to the ground, causing the journal to spin to oblivion; into the depths of the sea."

"Oh crap," Adare crossed her arms. "That sucks. So now no one wins. But...does Ryou know about you now?"

"He did."

"Did? Now he doesn't?"

"No. I wiped his memory clean of today, so he doesn't even know the existence of the journal. Don't mention anything to him, alright?"

"Whoa, you erased his memory?!" Adare exclaimed. "You're insane!"

Tenchi, unseeable to Adare, threw her hands into the air. _Finally! Someone who agrees with me!_

Shira ignored that comment. "Only of today, don't worry," she continued. "He went unconscious when I did it, so it didn't hurt him. Then I had to leave him there and come here-"

"_You left Ryou unconscious on the dock?!_" both Adare _and_ Tenchi cried.

"Don't-WORRY! Ryou's tough enough on his own."

"Oh, Shira..."

"Don't imply that I'm a child. Tenchi already beat you to it."

Adare looked at her strangely, then started laughing weakly, as if it hurt her to laugh. She shook her head. "This is a **very** fucked-up day."

"You can say that again," the spirit said, letting her head loll in exhaustion.

"Alright then, Shira. You promise you won't do anything like that again?"Her head shot back up. "I'm not making any promises."

Adare sighed, "How about promise to find another way to solve a problem without hurting anybody good?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure."

"Say it."

"I promise I'll_ try_ not to hurt anybody good."

Adare stared at the yami sternly, then beamed, thinking that that was the best she could get out of her. "Great."  
Suddenly Shira noticed how tired Adare really was, and she wondered why. "Well, I think I should leave now. See ya Shira, Tenchi," she made a little wave to Tenchi in the chair, which would also confuse the average person. Tenchi waved back, smiling tiredly. Shira stood up to escort Adare to the door.

"Get a good night's sleep," she told her. "You seem more tired than I am. And I've been running around all of Domino all day. How so?"

Adare shook her head. "I just feel sick, that's all. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Alright. Best wishes."

"Thanks, Shira."

Shira closed the door after her, and let Tenchi obtain her body back. The spirit returned to her soul room with a 'goodnight' to Tenchi, and let the walls close off any light, thinking of her loss.  
_  
End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: I seriously have no comment right now. Except that I was smart enough to edit the next few parts before :)

Shira: That was very smart, indeed.

Bakura: Bah, nothing to be prasied for...

Vixen: I know, I'm just happy!

Star: Hope you liked that chappie, and R&R!  
_  
_


	42. Chapter 42

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 42  
_  
Adare's POV_

When she got home, Adare barely bothered changing or turning on the lights. Leaving Tenchi's apartment, she was left thinking about what Shira had explained to her. Her reasons sounded like she was telling the truth; but she wasn't sure if it was one of her experts lies or not. Adare was shocked and disgusted at herself for her doubt, and she felt guilt and disloyal to Shira, which she didn't like at all. But...

...Shira hurt Odeon...

...She stole from Ishizu...

Adare collapsed on her bed, exhausted and feeling sick. She was at least happy that sleep carried her away in its arms, but she wasn't quite positive that this would be a dreamless night.

This dream wasn't like the others.  
_  
_

* * *

_"Hey Rune, do you see anybody?"_

_Rune crept along the wall, than let only a slim part of his face go past around the corner. He looked back and smirked at her._

_"No one, as far as the eye can see."_

_Arwen closed her eyes and sighed in relief. "This is going to be our greatest raid yet!" she whispered, her eyes gleaming. "You know what to do?"_

_"What am I supposed to do again?"_

_"**Rune!**"  
_

_"Just kidding! Yeah, I climb up the wall, knock out any guards, kill if I have to, and open the door for you and the others."_

_"Excellent. Now be careful," Both Arwen and Rune put their hoods on, concealing their faces. She approached him and gazed into his shadowed-violet eyes, and lightly brought her lips to his. He circled her waist and brought her closer, deepening the kiss. After a moment of passion, they both pulled away, smirking._

_"See you on the other side," Rune smiled, and turned toward the wall. From within his cloak, he brought out and uncoiled his grappling-hook. Holding the rope firmly in his hands, he spun the hook in large, full circles. He continued about five times, maintaining his pace and focusing on the right timing. The time arrived, and he released the rope from on hand and letting the rope slid through the other, the grappling-hook spiraling through the air._

_It got over the wall with a metalic thud, and Arwen winced. She felt gripped with unease, but Rune smiled at her and mouthed, 'Don't worry'. She smiled, somewhat relieved._

_Rune tugged on the rope, and once he knew the rope was taunt and secure, he mounted up on the wall._

_Arwen watched as he walked up the wall, imagining the muscles beneath his attire at work. It made her smile just thinking about it..._

_She was thankful that most of her face was covered, because she blushed when she realized what she was thinking about.  
Rune reached the top, and retrieved the rope back with him, coiling it once more. He leaned over the edge of the wall and looked at her. She could see his smirk, even though it was the death of night. He blew her a kiss, and he was gone._

So it begins,_ she thought to herself, and started stealthly walking to the entance to the El Minya Palace. She arrived there, knowing that her followers were in the shadows. To stay in the shadows herself, she whispered loudly, "Rune's inside. Everything's going smoothly."_

They let out sighs and words of relief. And then, all that was left to do was wait.

_Arwen's excitement turned into concern as the minutes past by._ Where's Rune?_ she thought, biting her lip. She sensed the same tension among her followers._

_"I'm going in," she informed quietly. "Something's wrong. If I don't come back within this hour, then go back to the hideout. If I don't come back then... go on with life."_

_"But, Arwen-" one of her men protested._

_"Don't you dare disobey me."_

_He remained silent, then nodded. He motioned to the others, and in the dark, fled._

_Arwen turned to the entrance, its huge wooden door looming over her. She sniffed indifferently, and walked toward it. What she was about to do was not apart of her plan; but then again, none of this was now. She placed her hands on the door and called upon her energy, denying the fact that she would be extremely exhausted afterward. But suddenly, something inside the door clicked. Actually, there were other sounds that were growing louder and louder; footbeats, and weaponry. Arwen stepped away from the door with full alert, and reached for her scimitar. She pulled it out and got ready, reflecting the moon on its blade._

_When the door opened, Arwen was filled with both bewilderment and relief. Rune slid through the crack, and tried with all his might to close the door tightly shut. He pressed one hand tightly against his shoulder, and she could see crimson ooz dripping from his fingers. Her eyes widened, and she ran toward him, dropping her sword. She circled her arms around his neck, letting out a noise of relief out of her throat. He finally noticed her, and hugged her back strongly, as if it was his last..._

_"Arwen, you have to run," he hissed, bringing her back to face him. He winced at the movement, triggering the pain in his shoulder._

_Arwen shook her head urgently. "What are you talking about? If I've got to run, you're coming with me!"  
"No, I can't. I'll just slow you down-"_

_"Nonsense! Don't say such things!" she felt her eyes water as Rune was implying her to leave him behind. The Children of Leviathan were no where nearby... But she was not going to leave Rune in this state!_

_"Please, Arwen; they've known we were coming all this time. If they find you now, they'll execute you-"_

_"Then let them try!" she mocked angrilly. "Please, Rune," she pleaded. "I don't want to leave you here!"_

_"Arwen," Rune took her hands within his, and squeezed hard. "Please, for me, make my last wish come true. I want you to **live**. Go as far away from here, and be **safe**."_

_"Rune, I don't want to lose you!" Arwen wept. The noises on the other side of the door grew, and the door finally shuddered with force, guards threatening to break their own door down to get to the other side._

_"Go!" Rune cried, and shoved her. She came back to him, giving a look of such sorrow. His eyes glittered with sadness, and he moved forward, giving her one last kiss. Then he shoved her forward gently again, expecting her to understand. She didn't, but reluctantly, she didn't obtain her composure and go back. She just let herself hit the wall of the palace, in the shadows._

_Rune watched her, and finally the door burst open, guards flooding around him. Some pointed spears at him, and others grabbed hold of his shoulders and made him hunch down. Everything then seemed to be a sudden red haze; Arwen's sight could only let her see the colour red. She saw everything, but it was as if a horrible nightmare._

_The one that appeared to be the general walked around and watched as Rune was bent in front of him. Arwen watched in outmost horror, and yet she could not move to help Rune. She was numb._

_"Ah, thief. Thought you could get away, eh?!" the general scoffed, looking at Rune lowly. Rune grunted, which caused the general to strike his face. Rune groaned and his head lolled on his neck. Arwen were now witnessing him getting weaker the more he lost blood in his shoulder._

_She watched the general, and he bent down to retrieve an object on the ground, and she was filled with dread. When he turned back, her thoughts were verified; he was now carrying the scimitar she dropped back to Rune. He bent down to the same level as Rune, and ran his finger over the blade._

_"I don't remember you carrying **this** around," he said casually, as if this was a normal conversation. His voice was sinister and smooth. "Was this one of your fellow thief's? Or does it belong to the infamous Merciless Mustang?" he slurred Arwen's title distastefully, angering her._

_Rune looked at her briefly, but his gaze held her back from leaping out and ripping the general's throat open. Through his eyes, he told her to stay away and safe; and she obeyed._

_The general struck Rune again. "Answer me, thief!" he snarled. He dug Arwen's scimitar into the ground and leaned on it, bringing his face closer to Rune's. His smile was mischievous and cruel. "Tell me where your leader is, and I might consider letting you go. Do we have a deal?"_

_Rune said nothing._

_The general's smile dropped, and he tsked. "Very well," he pulled Arwen's scimitar out of the ground and observed Rune. "I want you to do one thing, at least."_

_Rune looked up in disgust, baring his canine._

_"I want you to remember my name," the general spun her sword in his fingers, and stopped it sharply at the side. "The name is Najja. General Najja."_

_Arwen's own sword pierced Rune's chest with lightning speed. She covered her mouth, but she wept anyway; her tears flowed and slid down her cheeks like acid rivers. Rune gasped and gurgled, blood sliding down the side of his mouth. She managed to hear what he said._

_"Bastard," he wheezed. "You'll never find what you're looking for," then he managed a taunting smile. "And your name sounds terrible."_

_Najja's face twisted, and he dug her scimitar deeper into Rune. Rune's eyes suddenly seemed to fade in colour, and his muscles ceased to flex. Satisfied, Najja pulled back, and commanded the guards to let Rune go. Rune's body fell to the ground limply, and Arwen pressed her hand harder at her mouth to sustain her cry._

_"Just leave him here," Najja sniffed. "Let the rabid dogs and wolves feed on his corpse."_

_He threw her sword to the ground, bloodstained. He then straightened his cloak, and walked into the palace, his soldiers following._

_The door closed shut, and Arwen dropped to the ground, looking at Rune's body with blurry eyes. She crawled to him, shaking her head in disbelief._

_"No," she wept. "Please, Ra no!" She tugged at Rune's shirt, and buried her face in it. "Why didn't I do anything?!"_

I'm so sorry, Rune! I'm so sorry!_ she cried in her minds. Her heart trembled and felt as if it were shredded into thousands of pieces. She didn't know how long she stayed there weeping, but she remembered one thought of extreme anger.  
_I will remember your name, General Najja._ She looked up at the palace, and bared your teeth._ FOR YOU HAVE JUST ADDED YOURSELF TO MY DEATH LIST!

And everything turned black.

Adare shot up in bed, crying. The tears flowed like rapids in a stream; choppy and deep. She had trouble breathing, and buried her face in her covers. Then a sick feeling in her stomach churned, and she dropped back into her pillow, feeling as if she were dying.  
_  
End of Chapter_

* * *

Star: -bursts into tears-

Vixen: -hugs Star comfortingly- It's okay! Everything's okay!

Star: Rune-kun ;.;

Vixen: You see him again, don'tchyaworry ;) Teehee

Bakura: -rolls eyes-

Shira: R&R!


	43. Chapter 43

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 43  
_  
Tenchi's POV_

Tenchi woke up the next morning, energized. She was surprised at this, because she was spending most of her time last night working on her mountain of homework. She got out of bed and stretched, and when she looked around, she saw nobody. Shira hadn't left her soul room yet. Through her reasoning, Tenchi thought that Shira was probably depressed and angry about her loss.

Tenchi made herself breakfast, dressed for school, packed, and prayed by the inscence. By the time she walked out the door, Shira opened her soul room's door, and came out transparently. She yawned, _Morning, hikari._  
_  
Good morning, Shira,_ Tenchi returned, and continued walking down the stairs. _Today's gonna be hell of a day._  
_  
Isn't it every day?_

She chuckled. _True._

Tenchi got to the counter where the secretary was, but couldn't see Adare anywhere. Her eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. _Where's Adare?_  
_  
She's ill,_ Shira answered, thinking. _She seemed so weak and sick yesterday, and probably hasn't gotten any better._  
_  
Oh. Ok, then I'll go see her after school._  
_  
That's thoughtful of you._

Tenchi thought the morning wasn't so bad. She afforded to pay attention in class, and understood everything. She hung out with the gang at lunch, but couldn't see Adare anywhere. Shira was probably right then.

She sat beside Ryou during History, like always. He chewed on his pencil and looked bored from the lesson, but otherwise fine. She guessed that Shira's little 'mind-erase' didn't effect him that much. Speaking of Shira, she was floating above the whole lesson, listening keenly to the teacher as he spoke about her homeland.

The rest of the day was a breeze with easy subjects. The only thing that Tenchi found a let-down was the fact she saw Nina down the hall. She looked at her and sent a murderous glare. Tenchi smirked at her triumphant and didn't let her trouble. She laughed when Shira got out in her spirit form and started making rude gestures and making insulting faces at her. For a 5,000-year-old spirit, she was quite a kid at heart.

They were walking home now, and Tenchi remembered what to do. She changed her course, and she headed for Adare's home. Shira walked beside her, an altered reflection to her hikari. She seemed more happy than she'd ever had been, and Tenchi wondered why, since the journal was lost. _Why do you seem so peppy?_  
_  
Oh, no reason,_ Shira beamed and replied cheerfully. _A surprise is on its way._  
_  
Really? What is it?_  
_  
It wouldn't be much of a surprise, now would it?_

Tenchi growled. _Fine._ And put up with Shira's whistling. A whistling Shira was not what she was used to.

Finally Tenchi climbed the front steps of the home where Adare lived alone. She knocked on the door, and rang the doorbell. Shira waited patiently beside her, but no one came.

Tenchi looked at Shira. _Where could she be?_ she asked with concern.

Shira's eyes glazed over in thought, then focused again. _Try the doorknob,_ she said, nodding toward it. _It's worth a try, and she __**has**__ to be inside._

As her yami advised, Tenchi pulled the screen door open and reached inside toward the actual door. She turned the doorknob, and surprisingly, the door opened easily. She hesitated, _Do you think it's okay to go into someone else's house?_  
_  
You're asking a __**thief**__ here,_ Shira sniffed. _I've robbed rich people's houses to palace treasuries. So what do you think my opinion is?_

Tenchi growled, walked into the house and carefully closed the door behind her. Shira, who was still outside, snorted in disapproval, but walked through the wall anyway.

"Adare?" Tenchi called, but got no response in return.  
_  
We'll just have to search the house for her,_ Shira sighed, and headed for the stairs to search the upper floor. Tenchi sighed, and began searching the ground and basement.

Adare wasn't in the kitchen. Or living room. Or washrooms. Tenchi was just closing the basement door after confirming it was empty, and Shira came through the ceiling and infront of her hikari. Tenchi's heart skipped a beat, and she yelped. Shira rolled her eyes. _You get too scared easily. Anyway, I've found Adare._

Tenchi recovered, and she nodded. _Lead the way._

Shira nodded back and walked up the basement stairs. Tenchi followed her up them, and the up the stairs to the first floor. Shira walked down a hallway, and walked through a door, hardly waiting for her hikari. Tenchi reached for the doorknob and opened it quietly, and she slipped inside.

Tenchi was now in a bedroom, blue paint covering the walls. There was a mirror, and on the counter below it had brushes and punkish accessories. There was a closet, and then in the far end of the room, a bed of black and crimson, its sheets all bunched up together and wrinkled. A groan escaped from under the covers.

Tenchi walked over to the side of the bed, and sure enough, Adare was curled up into a ball inside the covers, still in the clothing she was yesterday. Her face looked pale, with red tear smears, and she was breathing heavily.  
_  
What's wrong with her?_ she asked Shira.

Shira took a brief glance at her and already had a conclusion. _She merely has the flu._

Tenchi moved forward and shook Adare's shoulder lightly. She whispered, "Adare?"

She didn't respond at first; only a moan. When her friend repeated, only did she hear her the second time did she move. She opened her eyes with difficulty, and stared at Tenchi with tired and surprised eyes.

"Tenchi?" Adare's voice was extremely hoarse. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about my friend."

She smiled slightly, but got into a coughing fit. Tenchi stood by, not knowing what to do. When Adare finished coughing, she tried to sit up. Her friend propped the pillows behind her, and she settled comfortably.

"I had the most crappiest night of my life," Adare said bitterly. "It was another past-dream."

Tenchi looked at Shira, and talked to Adare at the same time, "Shira's here with me. You can tell her about it, and I'll go get you some tea and medicine for the flu."

"Okay, thanks Tenchi. I haven't had anyone take care of me like this..."

"No problem," she turned to walk out the door, but Shira cleared her throat. Tenchi turned toward her.

She stared at her dully. _Leave the Millennium Circlet here. I can't distance myself from it._

Tenchi remembered that Shira went wherever the Millennium Circlet went, so she walked back to the counter, dug into her shirt, and lay the Millennium Item next to the mirror. She turned back to Adare.

"Shira's always here, so just talk. She'll be listening," and with that Tenchi left the room.  
_  
End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: Ta da!

Bakura: How dull; it doesn't mention me anywhere!

Star: -smacks Bakura- Shira's right to call you conceited.

Bakura: I AM NOT-

Shira: Ignore them and hope you liked the chapter!  
_  
_


	44. Chapter 44

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 44  
_  
Adare's POV_

Adare got up slowly soon after Tenchi left, and walked over to the bathroom, feeling entirely sapped of energy. She turned the tap and splashed her face, and drank some of the water, not caring that it seemed unhygienic; her throat was burning. She returned to the bed, covered herself with the covers and sank into the pillows. Adare heard the front door close downstairs, and everything silenced.

"...Shira?" she asked, not sure that the spirit was there.

As if a signal of her presence, the Millennium Circlet glinted and glowed on your counter. Adare smiled weakly, and took a deep breath, her smile disappearing, and began her dream.

It seemed like she was talking to herself, and she felt awkward, but she continued. She told Shira about the plan for the raid, and how Rune climbed over the wall inside. Then her voice shook at the suspense of when Rune didn't come back, and when he did, he was hurt and telling her to leave him behind. Adare's throat tightened when she recounted General Najja, and his murder. When she finished her dream, she buried your face in her hands, letting the tears flow; for both Rune and the pain of her stomach and head. It was unbearable.

The door opened again downstairs, and after a while, Tenchi came into the room with a steaming cup of tea and some medication at the side. She set them on the bedside table and sat on the bed with Adare. She rubbed her shoulder gently, not wanting to ask why she was crying. She was probably talking with Shira, getting filled in. She handed Adare the cup of tea, and she gratefully took it and sipped it. Already some of the pain in her throat was thinning into a throbbing sting.

"So this Rune was murdered..." Tenchi whispered. She shook her head bitterly. "Everyone's always ending up dead. Why are people so bloodthirsty?"

Adare looked down, saying nothing.

"Sorry if I sound a bit like Shira," she continued. "But I think that Arwen-part of you really hurts. Unless you've fallen in love with him as well."

Adare's head shot up. "I'm not in love with a dream-person!" she snapped.

"Hey, he was real once."

She wanted to say something back, but then she realized that Tenchi was right. She looked back down. "Maybe."

"Shira says that it's alright to grieve for him, but she also says that you shouldn't dwell on him; you hadn't had much opportunity to actually spend time with him or know more about his life."

"I know..."

"She says... you made her remember something!" Tenchi suddenly sounded very optimistic, which rubbed off onto Adare a bit.

She smiled. "Really? What did I make her remember?"

Tenchi's smile etched lower and lower the more she listened to Shira's unheard voice. She looked extremely troubled at the end.

"What is it?" Adare asked.

Tenchi looked at her. "It's a _very_ bad memory."

Adare's heart dropped and she felt guilt and regret. She made Shira remember something; but it was something that was preferred forgotten.

"She'll tell you," Tenchi informed gravely. "She'd rather do it than me."

"Okay."

Tenchi walked up to the counter and got the Millenium Circlet, and circled it around her head. A light emitted from it, and when Tenchi turned around, Adare immediately knew that Shira was looking at her. Her face had no sign of happiness whatsoever. Only hate, anger, and sorrow.

She sighed, walked over to the bed and sat beside Adare. She bent down and clutched her head, saying nothing for a while. Then she asked, "So you want to know what you made me remember?"

Adare hesitated, then nodded slowly.

Shira sighed again, "You, Adare, have made me remember Riknim."

"Riknim?" she asked. "Who's he?"

Shira kept staring at the ground, and she spoke with much dificulty, "Riknim was a murderer, traitor, and deserter. He was my apprentice, but he betrayed me; decieved me from the very start I started mentoring him. He's the one who killed Kichiro, and what's more, my other best friend Kaya, and my little sister, Karen."

Adare's mouth dropped. Shira lost so much...and here the teen sat, thinking that Shira couldn't understand her depression.

Shira stood up and started pacing the room. "You also triggered other awful memories to come back."

"More?" Adare whimpered with shame. "I'm sorry, Shira-"

"Don't be sorry," Shira said impatiently. "It may be hard for me, but it gives me the truth.

"You've made me remember how I died. As a thief, I had my own hideout, which was hidden behind a waterfall in a oasis. I fell off the edge, clutching a poisonous, deep wound in my forearm that Riknim inflicted on me after his murderous rampage," she slid her sleeve back, expecting to see blood gush everywhere. Adare sat up, listening intently and watching her pace around. She continued, "I managed to survive the fall, but I lost too much blood, and the toxin was taking its toll. The last thing I could do was release my Ka, Serpentine, from his service; to prevent him from dying with me."

"Serpentine was your Ka?" Adare asked suddenly, remembering her dream in the dungeon. "But I thought he fought against you."

"I don't know what happened. Something probably happened in my teens and 20's that events caused our bond," Shira shook her head as she couldn't remember it. But she continued with what she _**did**_ remember. "After releasing Serpentine, I died.

"But that wasn't the end of me. _No, no, no,_" she said in the kind of sarcasm that wasn't meant for humor. "Serpentine was loyal to me. That's nothing to be angry about; I was actually proud. But what he did carried on my suffering."

"What'd he do?" Adare asked, absorbed into the story.

Shira looked at her, then she took her index and middle fingers of one hand, arched them, and tapped hard on the side of her neck. From her gesture, Adare got the picture of a pair of fangs.

"He bit me the bite of Eternal Life," Shira said. "You'd think that would be cool, living forever, hm?"

Adare pondered on it. "Well, yeah," she answered. "Nobody wants to die, and then you could live to see everything in the future."

"Well, let me tell you one thing," Shira came closer, and leaned forward, almost evading Adare's personal space. Her face was grave. "If you have a wish that could actually come true, _never_ ask for eternal life. If you do that, you're asking for an eternal _hell_." She stood up straight again, and paced once more. Her reply frightened the girl, but she beckoned Shira to continue.

Shira cleared her throat. "By using this bite, he stopped my soul from crossing the gate to the Netherworld, and trapped me inside my dead body. Naturally, death is the end of all suffering. And Serpentine didn't know what happened. Didn't know that Riknim decieved me. Didn't know that all those close to me were slaughtered _right behind my back!_"

With the last statement she brought her fist into the counter hard, scattering Adare's possessions everywhere. Adare didn't care about that; neither did Shira. She was caught up in her anger, and Adare saw tears well up in her eyes.

"He regretted it afterwards, of course. And I forgave him. But I wasn't the same as I was before.

"I also remember why I hate Bakura so much."

"Bakura? Do you mean Ryou?" Adare asked, surprised. She thought that Shira was fond of Ryou as a friend, and didn't mind if Tenchi dated him.

Shira swatted the idea away. "Not Ryou Bakura. The Thief King. Touzokuou. Bakura, from my time."

"Oh, I see."

"You see, we met once, when he was being chased by an army in my territory. After my followers and I took care of the soldiers, he fell off the same waterfall I fell off only nights later. Don't you just _hate_ coincidences?"

Adare didn't answer, which she thought was right. Shira wasn't expecting an answer, so she continued, "He was still alive, but barely. I was weak with mercy then, so I took him in. The next day, he woke up, and we talked for a bit. He didn't seem a threat to me then.

"After he recovered, I suggested that he'd say for Karen's birthday. He accepted, and waited with us 'til the day came. But something happened during that time.

"I fell in love with him."

Shira sat down on the bed, her eyes glazing over suddenly. She was deep in thought, then she recovered, and spoke.

"Karen's birthday came, and I remember a plentiful feast. Karen seemed so happy then; I didn't suspect anything. I then spent my night with Bakura."

Adare stared. "You mean...?"

"Yeah. I really loved him then, and he made me believe that he loved me back."

"You mean, he didn't love you?"

Shira stayed silent, then continued her story. "The next morning was a nightmare made real. All my deepest fears came to life. I found Kichiro dead in his own pool of blood in the hallway. Right in front of Karen's door. I found Karen inside, no different from Kichiro," Shira choked, and her voice cracked. "Losing my own sister, after taking care of her since the day she was born. She was more than my sister; she was my daughter in a special way. And because I didn't look after her carefully...after I was careless and unaware, Riknim killed her!"

Shira stopped to wipe the tears away. This was the first time Adare had ever seen Shira cry, and it scared her. She proceeded, her voice strained, "I found Riknim, and he killed Karen and Kichiro, just to get this," she gripped the Millenium Circlet tightly. "I was furious, and chased him through my hideout with such hatred in my heart. Kaya tried to block his path, but he just slit her throat...

"I fought Riknim at the edge of my hideout, the waterfall thundering past. Riknim stabbed me with the poisoned blade, which burned my body everytime my heart beat. Bakura looked like he was trying to help, trying to fight alongside me; but it must've been all an act. Then-"

Shira looked at the ground, cut off. "And?" Adare coaxed gently.

"I don't know exactly what happened next. I was at the disadvantage at one point, then everything turned black. The last thing I remember after that was I was weak and in pain beside the waterfall. Riknim was gone; I didn't know where he went. I thought Bakura was running toward me to help me; but I was sorely mistaken."

Shira's eyes squeezed shut as she cried. "He only said he loved me to get the Millennium Circlet from me! For all I know, he might've been in league with Riknim from the start. I can never forget the smile on his face. The smile that tore me apart."

Then, she sighed, "And as I've said, I fell off the edge, and fell to my tomb."

An uneasy silence rolled over in the room. Shira was looking at the opposite wall, giving up the effort to hold back tears. Adare was sitting in her bed, wrapping her arms around her legs and covers, resting her chin on her knees. Suddenly, the Millennium Circlet glowed with an intense light.

"What's happening?" Adare cried in alarm.

Shira, who's expression showed the very face of death, suddenly smiled widely, her face still red-stained. "It's time! It finally is!"

"What is?"

"I've stored enough energy...watch!"

She closed her eyes, and opened them again. She looked around in bewilderment. "What's going on?" Tenchi's voice sounded, showing their switch. The Millennium Circlet shown brighter, and electricity began to course in and out of Tenchi's body. Adare watched in worry, but it didn't seem Tenchi was much in pain; her one eye was closed, as if something was stinging.

In lightning speed, Tenchi was blown in one direction, hitting the wall. A blur of colour blasted into the opposite direction, into the other wall near the mirror. The mirror dangerously wobbled, but nothing was harmed.

Adare automatically got out of bed and leaped to Tenchi on the ground. "Tenchi? What happened? Are you alright?"

Tenchi groaned and sat up, clutching her head. "I'm fine...but Shira's gone from my mind."

"What?"

"I can't feel her presence anymore."

"How could that be?" Adare asked in disbelief. Then she noticed that Tenchi wasn't holding the Millennium Circlet anymore. "Where the Circlet?"

There was a groan at the other side of the room. Adare almost forgot about the thing that blew past when the Circlet 'blew up'. She turned toward it, and gasped.

Another person was crumpled on the ground, in the same uniform as Tenchi. Her hair was dirty-blonde one second, but ever so slowly turned into a raven-black. She budged, and started getting up. When she stood up, she was a full-head taller than Tenchi and Adare. Dark, burning olive-eyes opened, and a band of gold glinted on her head.

Shira's voice cried in triumph. "It worked!"

__

End of Chapter

* * *

Vixen: Oh my, what happened there? O.o

Bakura: You tell us! You wrote this!

Vixen: Oh, yes! Yes I did! But I won't tell right now...

Bakura: -anime fall-

Shira: R&R-

Star: -Vixen loves you-

Vixen: -And hope you liked the chapter!


	45. Chapter 45

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 45  
_  
Tenchi's POV_

Tenchi didn't bother getting up; she just watched the other girl observe herself in the mirror, a huge, happy grin on her face.

Adare knelt beside her friend and furrowed her eyebrows. She whispered to her, "Did I just hear Shira's voice?"

"Huh?" the teen whispered back. "You heard her too?"

"Yeah...so does that mean...?"

They both looked back at the stranger. She had her back to them, still looking at the mirror, and running her fingers over her skin and through her hair. She looked like she was trembling with so much excitement and delight, that she looked like a child. The Millennium Circlet was encircling her head, which could only be the most solid evidence.

"Shira...?"

"Yeah?" the girl called over her shoulder to her hikari, still facing the mirror. Then she turned and faced both of them, ecstatic.

"What? You don't like how I look?" she asked, tilting her head. "Or are you speechless?"

Tenchi shook her head in disbelief. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah," she grinned. "Is there a reason for me not to be?"

"What the hell happened to you?" Adare exclaimed, puzzled. "Why-"

"Hold it," Shira held up her hand, silencing Adare. "I know, I've got to explain. Give me a minute, okay? I need to check if this body's efficient."

Shira then started swinging her arms around, snapping them in jabs and punches. Then she kicked a different variety of kicks with both legs, then jumped from side-to side. She jogged about the room, doing all kinds of things on the way, until she arrived back where she was. Done, she jogged slowly to a stop, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Good; body movement is acute, will is intact,... alright then!" she turned to the teenagers, who were watching her strangely throughout her whole experiment. "Explanation One; _how_ this happened."

She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, and encouraged them to do the same. Adare went over and wrapped herself inside the covers, sipping her tea. Tenchi sat cross-legged on the floor, like a child listening to a story teller.

Shira cleared her throat. "You see, the more time I spend in the real world through you, Tenchi, the more power is stored in the Millennium Circlet. The reason _why_ I stored energy," she gestured to her body, "was so that I wouldn't have to take control over you. I don't want to do that anymore; it seems pointless to do it if there's another way to live a life.

"Whenever I took over, the Millennium Circlet was active; meaning that it was _alive_ in a way, becoming strong. The more time, the more power. And just like that," she snapped with her fingers. "Up pops me." She laughed at her own stupid statement. Tenchi managed a small smile.

"But _how_ does it store power?" Adare asked curiously. "Does it only have to be active, or do you have to do exact things when you're in control?"

Shira closed her eyes as she explained. "It depends. Usually, I'd have to commit sins."

"What? Why?"

"The Millennium Circlet is an instrument of darkness. Created from human sacrifices, now that I remember. And, as we all know, 'Thou shalt not Kill' is one of the Ten Commandments. Other sins, such as stealing and lying help the Item as well.

"But lately I haven't been doing all these things; I've kept my word with Tenchi. And yet somehow the Circlet kept growing in strength. So the only conclusion for that is that the owners of the other Millennium Items were committing sins in my place without knowing it, or intentionally."

"You mean, people like Ryou?" Tenchi asked, not believing Shira's imply.

Shira shrugged. "Might be. If he's telling a few lies now and then, but he may not be. There are six other Items, you know, and they can be easily be open to evil and greed."

The adolescent nodded slowly, and everything grew quiet. Shira started tracing the Millennium Circlet, deep in thought. But as she watched her expression, Tenchi witnessed it change rapidly from a calm demeanor to a furious outrage.

"What the FUCK!?" Shira exclaimed, shooting up from the bed, clutching her Item and shaking it angrily.

Adare, bewildered, asked, "What?"

"The Circlet!" Shira shouted murderously, shaking the Circlet violently. "What the hell! Why's it powerless?! Why can't I feel any power returning to me?!"

Tenchi tilted her head, puzzled, as Shira started pacing back and forth, cursing in what the hikari supposed was Egyptian. "Maybe it used it all up when you got your body."

"Damnit, but not so soon! I can't go there now!"

"Go where?"

"To the Millennium Stone!"

The silence seeped in like molasses, thick and deep. Adare stared at Shira as she chucked the Circlet at the ground and continued muttering darkly to herself. "The Millennium Stone?"

Shira's shoulders drooped, and she sighed. "Yeah. Do you know what it is?" she waited for a second, and when hearing no answer, continued, "It's where the Millennium Items, apart from mine, were made. I have to go there, to restore my power."

"Where is this Stone?" Tenchi asked.

"Egypt."

The teen sighed, her thought correct. Then she looked quickly at her yami, wondering. "How do you know that you have to do this? Like, how'd you think of this conclusion?"

Shira dropped into a wooden chair across the room, crossing her legs and resting her elbows on the arms, her fingers intertwining. She had a grave expression.

"Remember what I told you about Zorc Necrophades?"

Tenchi shuddered at the mention of him. He Who Walks By The Shadows; the creator of the Shadow Realm. The ultimate evil in the world, perhaps an underling of Satan... "Yes."

"Let's just say he was... _talking_ to me, sometimes, while I was in the Shadow Realm or in my soul room."

"You TALKED to HIM?!" Tenchi exclaimed in shock.

"Not necessarily. I couldn't talk, but he could; his words filled my mind like thick fog, and I had no choice but to relax and listen. HE was the one who gave me the idea of getting my own body in the first place. But he told me that the Circlet would eventually die and remain useless afterward. He failed to tell me that it would die _right after_ I got my body," she shook her fist bitterly. "He then told me that to restore its power, I have to go to the Stone. Oh well. I guess my trip to Egypt will be sooner than I thought."

"So...you're going to Egypt?" Adare asked, wide-eyed. "Wicked! I wanna come too!"

"No one's coming with me," Shira said sternly. "I'll probably come back; I promise."

" 'Probably' isn't much of a promise!" Tenchi said angrily. "I'm coming with you."

"Tenchi, it's going to be too dangerous for you, especially with all the other owners of the Items around. Just stay here, and you won't get hurt."

"I don't care if Leviathan's there waiting for me to eat me piece-by-piece!" she stood up and crossed her arms. "I'm coming with you, and there's nothing you can say to change my mind."

Shira watched her hikari intently, her eyes hard. Then she chuckled deeply. "Hm. Such a stubborn brat."

"Hey-!"

"Alright then."

"Really?" Tenchi asked, surprised at her submission.

Shira nodded. "Sure; I'd have to take care of you anyway. I'm your guardian now, aren't I? I don't suppose there's anyone else who could take care of you."

Tenchi nodded again, feeling relieved. Then she turned to Adare. "Adare? Could you do me a favor? As a friend?"

"Sure, anything," Adare said, still holding her tea.

"Stay here."

"Huh?! But, I want to-"

"Please. If anyone asks where I am, then you could cover for me. Please?"

"But what could I say?"

"Oh, I dunno...I went back to Canada to see my relatives and pay my respects. I seriously don't know; you could make it up."

"But-"

"I just don't want Ryou to worry."

Adare stopped for a moment, then reluctantly said, "Fine," but then she sighed. "For you, friend."

Tenchi smiled, then turned to Shira. She was watching her with a amused look in her eye.

"What?"

She chuckled again. "I just realized how much you remind me of Karen."

Silence rolled in, and Shira stood up, stretching and flexing her back. "Well, I think we should go now," she said, heading for the door. "Get better soon, Adare. I'll inform you of when we're leaving."

"Tenchi, you're still coming to school though, right? Until summer vacation starts?" Adare asked. "There's only a week left, so what's the rush?"

Tenchi looked at Shira before she left, and she nodded. "I will," the teen said, smiling.

"Okay," Adare beamed, then coughed. "See you guys later."

Tenchi realized that Shira forgot to retrieve the Circlet after she threw it, so she picked it up and caught up with her outside the house. After giving it to her, she muttered a thank-you, and they both headed toward 'their' apartment.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: Yes! We're almost at the end of this! -dances happily- Then I can start transferring BoD!

Bakura: You do realize that that story has more parts than this one? PLUS it's still in process?

Vixen: Yeah, but most of the parts are your POV! I won't have as much to edit. -heart-

Bakura: Well, that just beat up my ego. Is that all my POV is good for? An easy short-cut?

Shira: Of course not! -glomps him- Don't feel so glum.

Star: Hope you guys liked the chapter! -heart- WOO! We're almost there!  
_  
_


	46. Chapter 46

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 46  
_  
Bakura's POV_

I sighed loudly in boredom because there was nothing to do. There was only one more day until summer vacation, and there was no school work to keep Ryou busy. Now he spent all of his time with Tenchi.

Today they were in the national park, talking away on the bench overlooking the pond. I seated myself in a tree, looking through half-closed eyes at everything, with my arms behind my head. As you all already know well, I couldn't take control when in the presence of Tenchi. Small exceptions were only when he fell asleep in class next to her, that I could sometimes do it.

"I'll be leaving soon after vacation starts."

I pricked up my hearing at the sound of Tenchi's voice about that topic. Where was she going?

"Really? You don't mean, moving away...do you?" Ryou asked, filled with remorse. I chuckled at his weakness.

"Heavens, no! I'd never leave here, life's so great! It's just a trip, nothing more."

"Where are you going?"

"Uh, back to Canada. You know, see my relatives, pay my respects to my parents, and you know, relax. I'll be back in a month, in the least."

"Do you mind if I come with you?"

For a second, I liked the idea of traveling to the other end of the world. I laughed to myself, _Another place to wreak havoc!_

Ryou, of course, heard me, and mentally growled, but Tenchi shook her head.

"Sorry, Ryou; I think I should go by myself. I'll be back. I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. I remembered some things I have to do, so I was beginning to have _second thoughts_."

I believe he was directing those last words at me. I smirked at him through the leaves, chuckling.

Tenchi nodded, and rested her head against Ryou's chest, watching the scenery. Ryou wrapped his arm around her affectionately, doing the same. I rolled my eyes, and looked forward to tonight, who's events I already had planned.  
_  
_

_10:30pm_

Ryou opened his front door and slipped inside. Locking the door behind him, he started for his room upstairs. When he reached it, I let out a loud and psychotic laugh, echoing in his mind. Suddenly alert and confused, Ryou shook his head violently.  
_  
What are YOU laughing about?!_ he asked sternly, but he could not hide his fear from me.  
_  
It's time, little Ryou!_ I exclaimed mockingly, _It's time!_ I felt the Millennium Ring's power course through his body and my soul. Electricity sparked, and Ryou flinched. With one final burst of energy, Ryou was blasted into one direction, hitting the wall. I, on the other hand, found my vision quickly retreating from Ryou, and I felt a pain, which I realized was my back. Black spots danced, but I recovered, and smirked as I discovered where I was. I hit the opposite wall in Ryou's room. It may not sound so special to you, but _this_ had it blissful meaning.

I slumped against the wall in my new body.

Using the wall as my support, I struggled to my feet, temporarily weak. But soon, _very_ soon, I would be strong, and no one would stop me. I pushed off the wall and tested my legs. The instincts of walking came to me quickly, and I had no trouble with my new body. I looked into the side toward the hallway mirror, and looked at my reflection in the dark light.

I smirked at myself. There I stood, well-built and tall, a head taller than Ryou. My hair stood up and out wickedly, like mighty wings outstretched. My eyes were still brown, but my soul created the darkness and coldness within them. The Millennium Ring hung around my neck, glinting in the pale moonlight. When I looked at my face again, I was half-expecting my scar to return to my right eye. But alas, I was only kidding myself.I turned toward Ryou, who was now starting to get up. He took one look at me, and his eyes grew wide with surprise.

"What happened?!" he asked with mixed emotions, harder for me to decipher; now that I wasn't a part of him, I could not read his thoughts. A new body felt alien and weird, but of course, it was much better than being stuck in a weak, 17-year-old brat.

I chuckled. "You seem tense, little Ryou. Is anything the matter?"

"YOU EXIST NOW!"

"Well, I've always have existed, obviously," I cracked my neck. "Did you really think that I was some kind illusion? Some, _trick_ playing with your mind? Far from it."

I stepped forward; he stepped back. I traced the Millennium Ring while smirking demonically. Ryou then reached for the letter opener on the table and held it far in front of him, its edge looking sharp in the dim light.

I laughed harshly. "Put that down; you'll hurt yourself. You don't know how to protect yourself."

"Watch me!" Ryou leapt forward, facing the blade of the letter opener downward, aimed at my heart. It took me by surprise, actually; Ryou was attacking first, and with confidence in his movements. Something had motivated him.

I stepped aside and let his arm swing past me, his weight shifting as he tried to regain his balance and base. He took another swipe at me, and it cut my cheek. Blood escaping from the welt entered the side of my mouth and I grimaced. I was getting rusty, letting a boy cut my flesh.

Ryou tried again, and this time I caught his wrist, holding it tightly in my one hand. He struggled, and tried kicking me, but I blocked it with my free hand. I head-butted him in the forehead, and he fell back, his only weapon dropped from his fingers. He hit the wall, dazed, and I kicked the letter opener under the couch. I grabbed Ryou by the front of his shirt and brought his face to mine. I saw his lip twitch as he snarled, and I cocked my brow.

"You've changed, hikari."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do," I watched him in the dim light, and I could not see any fear come. "All these years, you were a cowardly fool; a brat that let everyone and everything take the better of him. Before I came along, you were nothing.

"But now, you're your own being without my help. Tell me why this is so!"

He said nothing; he just glared.

I growled. "Fine, kid. Try to be smart. You're going to the Shadow Realm, anyway."

His eyes widened at that, but then narrowed. "I always do."

"Ah, but _this_ time, you're not coming back," I gave him a sinister grin. "Say goodbye to everything you care for! And when I come back from Egypt, guess who's going to be my first victim?"

Ryou screamed, "You leave Tenchi out of this!"

"Oh? Tenchi, you say?" I smirked as his expression dropped to realization and dread. I taunted, "I was going to say someone totally different, like Yugi Motou, but you're idea's _way_ better!" I smirked at his bewilderment. "Here, let me give you your last thought; _I am the cause of Tenchi's future demise!_"

"NO!"

Ryou's body grew limp as his soul was bound to the Shadow Realm. I closed the Gate, hardly waiting for his scream of agony as the monsters closed in on him.

I wiped my forehead and stepped back from Ryou, somehow tired. I went to sit on the couch and relaxed. I took all the surrounding sounds in; the traffic, the whistle of the wind outside. I sighed, wondering what to do next.

A trip to Egypt would be hard to come by; the plane was rare, as well as the chance of me getting the money to afford the tickets.

My arrival at the Millennium Stone would be delayed somewhat, but all the same, I would fine a way to get there.  
No doubt the other owners of the Millennium Items were having a similar dilemma. The evil spirit of Marik should have his own body by now, and so should the Pharaoh. But of course, the Pharaoh doesn't know a thing; Zorc only speaks to his _most trusted_ servants. Marik was most likely to steal the Millennium Necklace from Ishizu, and the other Millennium Items would be brought by their owners, their greed overpowering them. I smirked at myself. _This is going to be interesting._

I stood up, and walked out the door into the night air. Soon the city walls closed in on me on both sides as I roamed the alleyways. I soon came to the bank I visited before, where I had sent all those souls to the Shadow Realm. The fluorescent lights that still shone inside revealed only bored clerks, and I smirked. When I walked in, I had a different mission than seeking pleasure in other's suffering.  
_  
Time to live up to my title!_

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Vixen: Last chapter's after this! O0O

Star: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuh X3

Shira: R&R, Vixen loves you, and-

Bakura: Go kill yourselves.

Shira: -smack- Hope you liked the chapter!


	47. Chapter 47

_Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters within, or any references mentioned. Shira is copyrighted by me, and remains my creation forevermore._

* * *

Chapter 47  
_  
Tenchi's POV_

Exams were done, lockers were cleared out, looking back at the year discussed - this only meant the last day of the highschool year, and the beginning of summer vacation...

"WOOT!"

Tenchi shot her arm into the air triumphantly while walking around the school with Adare. "FINALLY!"

"Yeah I know!" she said excitedly. "No more annoying Ninas and Mushrooms!"

"YEAH!" But then the teen stopped and thought about something. "But where's Ryou?"

"Y'know, I don't know," Adare crossed her arms and set her hand on her chin, thinking. "Maybe he's just not feeling well right now. He'll probably come later; he can't miss the last day of school!"

"I hope so," Tenchi sighed, then the girls went to greet the gang.

It felt so quiet. Not the gossiping, it was rather loud, actually. But inside, Tenchi felt that something was missing. Shira had resided in that spot in her mind. It felt weird not talking to her regularly. And wrong.

But now she was actually _real_. She lived in her hikari's apartment for now, being sure not to be seen by anybody. She helped Tenchi around the apartment and tried her best to answer her questions, whether on her homework - which was practically impossible for Shira to understand - or why all of the events had to happen. However, her explanation always seemed confusing and vague.

As the dismissal bell rang, the halls were literally stampeded, and soon the school was completely empty.

Adare and Tenchi walked to the adolescent's apartment, and during that time, they were disappointed that Ryou didn't come. _Maybe I'll go see him,_ Tenchi decided. When she arrived at the steps of her apartment, Adare jumped on her.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" she asked in astonishment.

Tenchi now realized that the blue-haired girl had thrown her into a big hug. "Somehow I think this is the last time I'll see you." her voice carried a tint of sadness and disappointment.

"Aww, Adare, you'll see me again!" Adare dropped off her and looked at her. Tenchi continued, "It's not like I'm going to die there or anything."

"But what about what Shira said? She said the other owners were dangerous."

"It's okay; I can fend for myself. Besides, Shira will help me, so I feel safe."

Adare's face softened. "Okay," she then gave you one last hug. "Don't die on me."

"I won't."

Adare grinned and walked in the direction of her home, waving back at Tenchi. She waved back, smiling, and went into her apartment, grateful she had a friend like Adare.

Tenchi got to her apartment, closing the door. "Shira?" she called.

"In here."

Tenchi went to her room and saw Shira sitting on her bed, her back to her hikari. She was leaning forward far, which made the teen wonder what she was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing."

Shira threw a leather bag at her hikari, rather heavy. "What? Already?!" the teen asked, panicking.

"Relax, what are you so jumpy about? The earlier we go, the more time you'll have with your friends here. Isn't that what you want?"

"Well, yeah-"

"So let's pack!" Shira stood up and went to the closet, picking cloths she needed. Since getting her own body, Shira had to go and purchase her own clothing, since she was bigger and taller than Tenchi. She also got herself an onyx trench coat that arched out a bit and had a tall, wicked collar. When she packed all of her things, she put that trench coat on.

When Tenchi changed out of her uniform and put it where it would wait for two months, she began to pack. Clothes. Money...no, that wouldn't be much use in Egypt... Sketchbook to draw in. Toothbrush and paste. Pencil. Shampoo and Conditioner, and a bar of soap. She felt like she was going camping! After checking all of her possessions, she realized something important. "SHIRA!"

"Whoa, what?!" Shira said, puzzled by her shout.

"How are we going to afford the plane tickets?!"

"Oh, that's easy, I got the money."

"Really?" Tenchi went to see Shira, who was inspecting herself in the mirror. She dug in her pocket and brought out a credit card.

"Voila," she smirked.

"How'd YOU get a credit card? You don't even know how to use it!"

"Believe me, when I put my mind to it, I can learn fast. Once I got some money in my own bank account, the rest was easy."

"How'd you get the money to put in the bank account?"

Shira paused, and coughed. "Well, um..."

"You stole it."

"Yeah, pretty much."

Tenchi let out a sigh of frustration. "How much did you steal?!"

"Ah, about 3 thousand bucks."

"HOLY SHIT!"

"What? If it makes you feel better, I donated a third to the hospital and another third to charity."

The teen's eyes widened. "What? Really?"

"Yep, and I ain't lying. Thief's COMPLETE honor." Shira gestured by crossing her heart.

Tenchi smiled in relief. "That's good."

"You ready?" she asked.

The girl nodded, then stopped short, "No, wait! I gotta get some things first!" With that she ran to her room in a flash. When she returned with what she wanted, Shira looked at her peculiarly.

"What did you forget?"

Tenchi held up the items she kept closest to her. "Small pictures of my parents and Tad, so they will always be with me. And this," she held a necklace and hung it around her neck, holding the pendant. It was in the shape of a tear, half sapphire shell and half metal. "is something I got when I went to Canada's Wonderland. I want to keep the memories with me."

Shira closed her eyes and nodded, making an understanding sound in her throat. "Now we need to go; we're taking the most earliest flight in Tokyo."

"When's that?"

"Tomorrow at 8 am. And it's 4 o'clock now, and it takes about 4 hours to get to Tokyo. We can't waste ANY time."

"But... I wanted to go see Ryou," Tenchi said, her hopes dropping. "I didn't get the chance to say goodbye."

"I'm sorry, Tenchi, but your boyfriend will just have to wait for you here." Shira turned her back to her, and swung her leather bag over her shoulder. "We need to get to the train station to get to Tokyo, so say goodbye to this place."

Shira left through the door and went to wait for her downstairs. Tenchi sighed, and looked around the room. It seemed so empty now...she wasn't going to come back for a while. She absorbed every detail, so she could remember that all of this would be waiting for her at the end. Tenchi looked at Tad and her parents, and gen reflected, making the sign of the Cross. After grabbing her apartment keys, she looked back one more time in the doorway. Tenchi turned her back on it and locked the door, looking forward to a new adventure; to Egypt. On to other worlds, on to other adventures...

Just as her father and great grand-father said.

_To Be Continued...  
_

* * *

Vixen: -cracks fingers- Ah... FINALLY!

Star: Yay! :3

Shira: When will you be transferring the next story?

Vixen: Ah, in about a week or so. I'm going somewhere, and I won't have a computer.

Bakura: Thank Ra...

Vixen: XP Well! -turns to readers and waves happily- I hope you liked that story! Next story, connecting to this one will be Bliss of Destruction!


End file.
